Iron Spike: El dragón de hierro
by Exelion
Summary: Tercera entrega de la tetralogía. La guerra aun no termina para los habitantes de Equestria, pero sus consecuencias ya se hicieron presentes. Con las princesas y los elementos desaparecidos, Equestria se sume en la desesperación, pero Spike, en un intento de ayudar a los ponis, adoptará una nueva faceta con la intención de mantener vivo el fuego de la esperanza en ellos.
1. Bajas

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Si eres un nuevo lector, debo advertirte que este fanfic es continuación del capitulo 14 de "La Leyenda de Brave Rick". Se recomienda leer "La Leyenda de Brave Rick: Cronicas y Consecuencias" y "La Leyenda de Brave Rick" hasta el capitulo 14 en orden para entender los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo anteriormente y que dieron origen a este fanfic. Mis viejos lectores pueden ignorar este mensaje.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

La nube por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a lanzar una llovizna sobre lo que quedaba del campo de batalla. Los pegasos no la habían cargado con agua. Las gotas chocaban contra la armadura de Spike, que se encontraba arrodillado mirando el suelo sumamente triste, bajo su brazo descansaba su casco que mostraba signos de abolladuras producto de la batalla. En su mente sólo había una pregunta, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas?

Storm Cloud descendió a su lado y le preguntó:

—Pequeño dragón, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Spike la miró con grandes ojos enrojecidos, pero no pudo responderle.

—¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos guerreros?

Spike seguía ignorándola. Storm levantó vuelo y recorrió los alrededores, pero todos habían desaparecido. No había humanos, ponis, animales salvajes, nada, ni siquiera armas o armaduras, nada, incluso la sangre se esfumó. Al terminar, regresó con Spike.

—Spike, ¿Dónde están todos? Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado a todos, ¿Qué viste dragoncito? —inquirió velozmente.

Pero Spike permaneció mudo ante la insistencia de la gobernadora de Cloudsdale. Al poco tiempo, el resto del ejército llegó y quedó estático al observar el vacio del lugar. Los generales observaron a su alrededor, los dragones tomaron altura y luego de un rápido vistazo descendieron.

—Gobernantes, el lugar está vacío en su totalidad. Como si la batalla hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro —anunció Kantrugajh.  
—Eso no es posible, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —inquirió Silver Boss, luego se acercó a Spike— ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! —gritó levantándolo del suelo.  
—¡Déjalo Silver, él no tiene la culpa de nada! —defendió Storm Cloud.  
—¡Pero debemos saber que sucedió!  
—Yo les diré lo que pasó.

Del cielo, cayó la reina de los simuladores junto a dos de sus sirvientes que la escoltaban, levantando un poco de polvo.

—¿Tu sabes lo que sucedió? —volvió a preguntar Silver Boss.  
—Yo vi todo desde la lejanía mientras todo sucedía, regresé a buscar sobrevivientes mientras el resto de mis súbditos regresaban a la colmena.  
—¿Y por qué desertaste de la batalla? Se supone que debías pelear a nuestro lado hasta el final.  
—No deserté poni, invoqué la retirada apenas vi lo que sucedía, ¿sabes acaso la cantidad de simuladores que perdieron la vida a raíz de este conflicto?  
—¡No me hables de bajas insecto agujereado, muchos de los nuestros también murieron tratando de evitar la invasión humana!  
—¡Basta! —gritó Kantrugajh rugiendo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Todos se taparon sus oídos hasta que el dragón jefe dejó de rugir.

—Chrysalis, por favor, cuéntanos que sucedió —dijo Blue Fire.

La reina aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar.

—Cuando el elemento de la amabilidad trajo a los animales salvajes consigo, la balanza se había inclinado a nuestro favor, crearon el segundo portal tal como lo habían planeado y luego los elementos se juntaron y atacaron la entrada principal. No se que sucedió luego, pero un extraño resplandor cubrió todo el campo, devorando todo a su paso, mi gente y yo pudimos escapar antes que la explosión nos alcanzase, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Todos estaban expectantes del relato, en especial Spike. El tono de la reina era un tanto indiferente, como si el destino de todos los ponis no le importase mientras pudiera salvar a su gente.

—¿Ósea que…?  
—Sí, las hermanas del sol y la luna, los elementos de la armonía, parte del ejercito equestriano y todos los humanos presentes en la batalla murieron desintegrados por una explosión de luz —anunció Chrysalis.

La mente de Spike se desconectó por completo del mundo terrenal. Sus ojos perdieron brillo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mezclándose con la lluvia, quería gritar de desesperación pero no podía, algo dentro suyo se lo impedía y obligaba a ahogar sus penas para sí mismo. Lloró en frente del ejército, no le importaba.

Los ponis a su alrededor también lo sintieron, el mundo de pronto se volvió más gris luego de aquellas palabras. Uno a uno, los soldados se quitaron los yelmos y dedicaban un minuto de silencio para los caídos en batalla, los más duros miraban un punto fijo en el suelo, los más sensibles acompañaban al dragón con algunas lágrimas. Los dragones posaron sus cuerpos en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza de igual modo. La reina, por respeto, los acompañó. Casi todo era silencio, excepto por el llanto de Spike.

—Señorita Chrysalis, ¿usted está segura de lo que acaba de decirnos? —inquirió Storm Cloud con tono formal.  
—Eso es lo que creo, sólo mira a tu alrededor, ni siquiera la yerba del suelo se salvó de la luz, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo ser?  
—Si lo que dijo era una suposición, entonces no podemos fiarnos de ella. Hay infinitas posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado, y una de ellas, es que todos estén sanos y salvos.

Todos levantaron sus cabezas ante la última esperanza. La ultima creencia a la que debían aferrarse, tanto ellos como el resto de Equestria. Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar, sacando conjeturas de lo ocurrido, muchas optimistas, pocos pesimistas.

Silver alzó su casco al cielo, totalmente inspirado por la esperanza.

—¡Hermanos, alcen sus armas al cielo, hoy logramos nuestro objetivo que nos unió a todos como una nación ante la adversidad! ¡Alcen sus armas y gritemos al cielo para que todos nos escuchen, hoy dimos un gran paso para recuperar nuestro hogar! ¡Gritemos tan fuerte para que las princesas, los elementos y todo aquel soldado desaparecido puedan escucharnos, estén donde estén!

Y así lo hicieron, las espadas, los cascos y las garras de los dragones apuntaron hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que un grito colectivo enardeció el cielo, tanto así que la nube encima suyo se desarmó, dejando pasar los rayos del sol, los cuales se reflejaban en las armaduras sucias y abolladas de todo el ejercito.

El grito en conjunto es escuchó más allá del bosque, los humanos tanto en Ponyville como en Canterlot se preguntaron qué estaba pasando en el bosque, pero decidieron esperar noticias antes de actuar.

Una vez que cesaron, se dieron cuenta que Chrysalis los observaba con una sonrisa de admiración.

—Debo admitir que tienen mucho espíritu ante su perdida. Si me disculpan, debo regresar a la colmena.  
—¡Espera! —detuvo Silver— No te aproveches de la situación para invadirnos.  
—No tienes de que preocuparte poni, cuando Celestia fue a buscarme a la colmena me ofreció algo valioso a cambio de mi ayuda, no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad de cobrar el favor invadiendo sus ciudades. Tal parece que yo también debo tener algo de fe para que ella regrese. Adiós, y buena suerte.

Chrysalis levantó vuelo junto a sus acompañantes y salió volando del lugar.

—Dragón Kantrugajh, agradezco la ayuda brindada por su especie en esta batalla, sin ustedes las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes y trágicas —agradeció Blue Fire.  
—Sí, ustedes con su fuego, sus garras y sus alas fueron de gran ayuda —agregó Storm Cloud de forma animada.  
—Fue un placer ayudarlos, mis hermanos y yo regresaremos al lugar de migración, felices de saber que ayudamos a Equestria a salir adelante. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos.

El dragón anciano rugió una vez más y levantó vuelo, él y sus hermanos se perdieron en el horizonte. Sólo quedaron los ponis en el lugar.

—Es hora de volver al refugio, tenemos que comunicarles a los demás lo sucedido aquí —dijo Silver Boss.

Los ponis comenzaron su lento caminar de regreso al escondite subterráneo. Los ánimos eran bajos aun con la esperanza activa, los cascos de la mayoría rameaban en el suelo, los soldados envainaron sus espadas en sus refugios de cuero, muchas de ellas con manchas de sangre, unas pocas con tierra y sólo unas cuantas totalmente limpias. El silencio era abrumador, después de todo, todas las bestias del bosque escaparon por lo sucedido, pero nadie estaba consciente de ello, sólo querían llegar al refugio. Los heridos iban atrás, siendo cargados por sus compañeros de batalla, pero el más grave de todos era el jefe Thunderhooves, quien sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado en la mitad izquierda de su rostro y cuerpo, actualmente se encontraba inconsciente, ocho ponis lo cargaban. Algo que no se discutió era lo que harían con los cadáveres, pero lo más importante ahora era llegar al refugio. Los gobernadores iban al frente, discutiendo entre ellos sobre la situación, habían ganado la batalla, habían apagado el incendio, pero todavía quedaban cenizas que podían hacen resurgir la amenaza una vez más sino eran tratadas a tiempo, nadie habló de las repercusiones de perder a las hermanas del sol y la luna, lo importante ahora era llegar al refugio.

Spike iba desganado, si por él fuera se hubiera quedado recostado en la tierra, pero lo obligaron a pararse e irse con ellos. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró caminar por la parte media del pelotón, no quería ver a los heridos que inundaban el aire con alaridos de dolor, con vendajes que se teñían de rojo. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, sus amigas, en especial Rarity y Twilight, una de ellas era su gran amor que tal vez estaba pasando por un mal momento y la otra era la poni a quien consideraba su hermana mayor con la que había tenido una discusión antes de la batalla. Recordar las palabras de Iron sólo lo entristecían más, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Twilight para darle ese abrazo de reconciliación que tanto ansiaba. De vez en cuando observaba los cristales adheridos a sus guantes, el hermoso sentimiento que le provocaba era opacado por la angustia y el malestar por lo que decidió quitárselos y guardarlos dentro del casco. En los viejos tiempos, había leído varios libros sobre las antiguas batallas del mundo, aquellas que moldearon a las naciones como son ahora, y una de las partes que más le gustaba leer, eran los canticos de victoria que los ejércitos cantaban felices y orgullosos mientras recorrían la vuelta a casa, sin importar que sus voces estuvieran atrofiadas por los gritos de la batalla o no supieran cantar en absoluto, aquí era diferente, nadie disfrutaba de una victoria agridulce.

Estaba tan abstraído que no pudo notar cuando la luz del sol era reemplazada por la luz de las antorchas de los túneles del refugio. El sonar de sus cascos hacía eco, multiplicando el sonido de los pasos que se extendían hasta la cámara central donde miles de ponis esperaban por un resultado favorable.

Los soldados iban ingresando lentamente, los ponis a su alrededor levantaban la vista y avisaban a los demás, el ejercito Equestria no había regresado. Los refugiados se congregaron en frente del ejercito, impacientes, al mismo tiempo ansiosos, ¿Si ellos habían regresado significa que habían ganado cierto? Miles de ojos se clavaron en ellos, cientos de susurros se escuchaban de todas direcciones preguntando lo obvio, la expresión de los soldados confundía a más de uno, no sabían que esperar de ellos.

Silver Boss dio un paso al frente, listo para dar la noticia.

—¡Quiero informarles, que luego de una intensa batalla, hemos logrado vencer a los humanos y cerramos el portal exitosamente! —gritó levantando su arma.

Los refugiados tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego el lugar se llenó de cascos retumbantes y gritos de festejos y felicitaciones, habían logrado lo imposible. Pero no todos festejaban entre ellos.

—¡Papi, ganamos, ganamos, mamá estaría muy feliz! —expresó Dinky alegre.

El doctor sólo observaba al gobernador, algo en su expresión no le daba ánimos para festejar.

—Pero… ¿Dónde están las princesas? —preguntó para sí mismo.

Silver quiso esperar a que la multitud dejara de gritar para darles la otra noticia, pero nunca dejaron de hacerlo, por lo que optó por interrumpirlos.

—¡Pero! —la multitud se silenció— ¡Como consecuencia de ello, las princesas, los elementos y una porción importante de nuestro ejército desapareció en una explosión de luz, sin dejar rastro!

Nuevamente a los refugiados les tomó unos segundos procesar la noticia, pero luego estallaron en cólera y desesperación. Los gritos de angustia se escucharon por todo el lugar, muchos rogaban por el regreso de las princesas, otros por los elementos y unos pocos por aquellos familiares que fueron al campo de batalla a server a su nación. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, inentendibles por el ruido.

—¡No se alteren, no debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, todos los involucrados están en calidad de desaparecidos, debemos tener fe!

Pero eso no calmó a las masas, quienes arremetían con más y más preguntas, muchas iguales. Pronto los otros gobernadores y soldados se unieron para intentar calmar a la multitud, pero eso sólo logró aumentar el calor de la discusión.

Mientras tanto, Spike se encontraba en un rincón con los ojos y orejas tapados, tratando de silenciar el mundo exterior. No soportaba ver lo que la noticia había causado en ellos, pero su mente lo bombardeaba con recuerdos que lo entristecían más y más. Estaba atrapado en un bucle infinito de depresión y angustia del cual no podía escapar.

«¿Qué harían ellas?» pensó Spike.

Los gritos y la discusión no cesaban, incluso en algunos grupos había señales de una posible pelea.

«Con sus elementos… podrían tranquilizar a los ponis… ellas son un símbolo donde los ponis se resguardan… las princesas… ellas también son un símbolo».

Si la situación continuaba, sólo se necesitaría una chispa para desencadenar una revuelta.

«Pero yo no soy como ellas… no soy un símbolo de nada… sólo soy Spike» pensó.

Spike abrió los ojos y miró el casco y los guantes que reposaban en el suelo, los cristales verdes brillaban vivazmente, como si fuera una señal.

«Tal vez… pueda convertirme en ese símbolo que ellos necesitan».

Mientras los ponis continuaban gritándose unos a otros, Spike se escabulló entre ellos, a medida que se acercaba a la roca de gran tamaño, la misma donde Richard estuvo atado, se colocó los guantes en cada garra y el casco en su cabeza. Al llegar, trepó hasta la cima para llamar la atención de los ponis. Inspiró profundamente y gritó:

—¡Deténganse!

Todos dejaron de pelear y miraron al pequeño dragón con armadura que reflejaba con su mirada una seriedad y determinación extrema, muy por el contrario de lo que sentía hace sólo unos momentos.

—¡Debemos enfocarnos y seguir adelante, no podemos dejar que esta noticia nos afecte moralmente!  
—¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos eso?! —gritó alguien de la multitud.  
—¡Soy Iron Spike, el dragón de hierro!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El capitulo fue corto, pero es el inicio de algo grande. Más adelante se presentarán nuevos personajes y lugares, junto con el regreso de quien será el compañero de Spike en sus aventuras.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	2. Retomar Ponyville

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

La noche del cuarto día en el campamento no era diferente a las otras. Ponis de todas las edades escuchaban atentamente el relato del poni anciano en frente de una hoguera. Pero aquel poni sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían con la aparición de un invitado especial que concurría al lugar cada vez que el libro con tapa de cuero se abría para contar la historia, de vez en cuando miraba al cielo en busca de algo que resaltara por sobre lo demás.

«Está retrasado, como siempre» pensó.

Pero cuando estaba por continuar, un destello verdoso llamó la atención de todos allí. Aquella figura con alas resplandecientes dio un par de vueltas por el lugar, eligiendo el mejor lugar para aterrizar. A él siempre le gustó hacer una gran entrada, y ese día no era la excepción.

De repente, el curso de esa figura cambió drásticamente cayendo en picada hacía el suelo cerca del campamento.

—¡Cúbranse! —gritó uno de los potrillos.

Los pequeños corrieron a la espalda de su abuelo para resguardarse del peligro. El extraño ser lanzó un disparo de magia que formó una esfera alrededor de la hoguera, lo que provocó que se extinguiera, luego lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al suelo que impactó y provocó un circulo de fuego verde. Antes de aterrizar, hizo desaparecer sus alas y con un mortal en el aire cayó en el suelo, provocando una onda que extinguió las llamas a su alrededor.

La figura permaneció inmóvil unos segundos antes de incorporarse. Vestía una armadura de placas que protegía todo su cuerpo, en sus garras de metal tenía incrustado una gema pequeña de color verde que brillaban tenuemente esperando sus órdenes.

Los infantes temblaban de miedo detrás de su abuelo, mientras que los adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos miraban expectantes a que la figura detrás del casco se presentara formalmente. El poni anciano no se inmutaba hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estás asustando a los pequeños —reprochó.  
—Sabes que me gusta hacer entradas espectaculares.  
—¿Acaso ya no saludas?  
—Como le gusta arruinar los momentos, viejo.

Los infantes se miraban extrañados entre sí por la familiaridad con la que su abuelo y el misterioso caballero entablaban la conversación. De pronto, las gemas de su espalda brillaron y accionaron un mecanismo oculto en su casco, lo que hizo que su armadura comenzara a replegarse y guardarse, revelando las escamas purpuras y las puntas verdes de su espalda y cabeza y las garras metálicas se transformaron en simples uniones que recorrían su garra para facilitar el manejo de su magia. Al finalizar ese espectáculo de tecnología sólo el casco cubría su cabeza.

La criatura inspiró y tomó el casco entre sus garras, sacándoselo lentamente para efecto dramático.

Los pequeños comenzaron a susurrar, tal vez la luz de la luna les estaba jugando una broma, no era posible que uno de los mayores héroes de Equestria viniera hasta aquí a visitarlos.

—¡Es Spike, el guardián de Equestria! —gritó uno de ellos.  
—El único y original, vengan a darle un abrazo a su tío Spike —dijo el dragón arrodillándose.

Los potrillos corrieron despavoridos y brincaron a los brazos de un Spike adolescente. Los demás sonrieron por la escena. Luego de librarse del agarre de los pequeños al dejarles su casco para que le echaran un vistazo, prosiguió a saludar al resto de los integrantes de esa familia. A muchos los conocía desde que eran bebés, otros simplemente eran amigos y conocidos, siempre tratando de llevarse bien con todos.

Finalmente llegó hasta el poni anciano a quien lo abrazó gentilmente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —comentó el señor.  
—Ya sabes cómo es la organización de los guardianes, siempre estoy de un lado para el otro, también está mi familia.  
—Me imagino. Por cierto, llegaste tarde.  
—Lo lamento, mis pequeños tardaron mucho en empacar sus cosas. Es algo genético —dijo sonriente.  
—¿A qué hora llegan?  
—Creo que…

De entre los arboles salió una carreta empujada por dos ponis terrestres quienes llevaban a muchos ponis también de todas las edades. Al acercarse al lugar, el ruido de su canto se hacía más audible, era una tradición familiar cantar en los viajes.

La carreta frenó bruscamente en frente del campamento, levantando gran cantidad de polvo. Al disiparse, todos bajaron y saludaron a los demás. Entre ellos habían ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, pero también existían cruzas entre ponis y dragones, los primeros en su especie, que combinaban ciertas características de ambas especies, en algunos dominaban más un gen que otro.

Tanto la familia de Spike como la de Brave se hicieron amigos, ese vinculo seguía firme luego de cien años de historia y como parte de la tradición, la familia del dragón se hacía presente para compartir un momento especial con quienes consideraba su segunda familia.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Tendrán muchos días para ponerse al corriente, pero es hora de que comience con mi parte del relato.  
—Siempre tan impaciente joven Spike —dijo el poni anciano.  
—Dijiste que llegué tarde, así que debo retomar lo antes posible antes de que pierda el lapso de atención de todos aquí.  
—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, es más, hay algunas que no dejan de prestarte atención —dijo señalando con la mirada a una poni pelirroja con un leve rubor oculto en la penumbras.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, soy irresistible, pero ya llegaremos a eso, ¿Dónde te quedaste?  
—Está señalado.

Abrió el libro y leyó rápidamente los párrafos ara ubicarse.

—Muy bien, un poco de atmosfera —dijo lanzando una llamarada verde, encendiendo la hoguera—. Es hora de continuar con mi historia.

 **xxx**

—¡No es hora de jugar a ser el héroe, Spike! —gritó un poni de la multitud.  
—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡¿Quién dirigirá Equestria?! —inquirió una yegua angustiada.  
—Cálmense todos, no pierdan la calma —dijo Blue Fire en vano.

Pero la multitud volvió a enardecerse por la noticia. Los guardias intentaron imponer autoridad para que no estallara la confrontación, pero la superioridad numérica de los refugiados amenazaba con una batalla campal en el refugio.

Siguieron discutiendo por otros diez minutos, nadie podía tranquilizarlos, los gobernantes trataban de hacer entrar en razón a los ponis mientras algunos guardias apartaban a los más pequeños y ancianos para que no resultaran heridos.

—¡Cállense!

Nuevamente, todos miraron al dragón encima de la piedra.

—¡Cierra el pico de una vez! —gritó otro poni de la multitud.  
—¡Si vuelves a interrumpirme juro que bajare y te romperé la cara, eso va para todos!

Ahora si había llamado su atención.

—¡¿Acaso no ven lo que está pasando?! ¡Acabamos de ganar la batalla más importante de todas, pero no la guerra, todavía hay humanos que están armando su base en nuestras ciudades mientras peleamos entre nosotros como un grupo de animales salvajes!

Los ponis se miraron entre sí, avergonzados.

—¡Este es el momento para retomar lo que perdimos, mientras ellos se preguntan qué pasó con su cuartel general, no hay que darles la oportunidad de recuperarse!  
—¡Spike tiene razón! —expresó Silver Boss.  
—Un momento ustedes dos —interrumpió Storm Cloud—. Su entusiasmo y determinación es envidiable, pero la situación es demasiado arriesgada para intentar recuperar Ponyville y Canterlot. Nuestras fuerzas militares están al borde de la desaparición, sin contar la fatiga, los heridos que cargamosy la moral.  
—Pero la princesa Celestia-  
—La princesa Celestia ya no está aquí.  
—Pero es lo que ella haría, no podemos aguardar a que ellas regresen, no contemos con eso. Y si regresan, no podemos entregarles el problema para que ellas lo resuelvan, no podemos depender de ella —argumentó Spike.

Spike observó el rostro de cada poni allí presente, todos y cada uno con un nivel de miedo y confusión casi en el mismo nivel, como si estuvieran conectados. Sólo querían que todo acabara.

—No podemos… entregarle a ellas una Equestria en ruinas —finalizó Spike.

Él entendía el problema del número de tropas, pero no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras los humanos se fortificaban. Si dejaban pasar el tiempo, más iba a costarles recuperar Ponyville y Canterlot.

—Tenemos otra opción —dijo Blue Fire—. Spike tiene razón, no podemos esperar que la princesa regrese para que resuelva esto pero al mismo tiempo, no podemos lanzarnos a la batalla con el número actual de soldados, eso sería un suicidio. Pero lo que si podemos hacer, es recuperar Ponyville, ya que tiene un numero reducido de soldados humanos y luego tendremos que reorganizar a los refugiados antes de pensar recuperar Canterlot. ¿Qué dicen?

Silver Boss y Storm Cloud meditaron su respuesta unos segundos.

—Tienes mi apoyo —respondió Silver.  
—Yo creo que es una…—de repente cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos su expresión cambió a una más animada— ¡fantabulosa y supertastica idea, amigo Blue!  
—Es unánime, ¿Por qué no les cuentas a todos el plan? —inquirió Silver.  
—No me gusta gritar.  
—Déjamelo a mi —dijo Storm tomando altura—. ¡Oigan todos, mañana vamos a recuperar Ponyville, no es una broma!

El lugar estalló en ovaciones, incluso Spike estaba animado por la decisión que tomaron, estaba ansioso por ayudar a la guardia a recuperar su pueblo querido y darles a los ponis una esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.

Luego de esa discusión, los gobernantes se reunieron a planear una estrategia en un rincón de la cueva. Los guardias restantes se quitaron las armaduras para descansar su cuerpo y organizaron las porciones de alimento para los refugiados. Spike por su parte permanecía alejado de la reunión estratégica, quería inmiscuirse y dar su punto de vista, pero ante los ojos militares, el dragón era un soldado raso, incluso podía considerarse un ciudadano llamado a pelear, pero nada más, ni siquiera fue una pieza clave en la batalla del portal. Spike era el único presente aun con su armadura puesta, rara vez parpadeaba, atento a los peligros que podían surgir de las sombras, tal vez las mismas que se llevaron a las princesas y a sus amigas. Imaginó lo mal que la deben estar pasando donde sea que estén, torturadas, hambrientas, encarceladas, perdidas, confundidas, pero al menos se tenían unas a otras.

—Señor dragón.

Spike se sobresaltó retrocediendo hasta la pared por la voz de Storm Cloud que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—Lo siento. Pero le sugiero que descanse si quiere estar en optimas condiciones para mañana.  
—¿A qué se refiere?

Al mirar a su alrededor, todos estaban durmiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en su mente?

—Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Y usted porque no está dormida?  
—No podía dormir pensando en ti.  
—¿En mi?  
—Así es, tú eres uno de nuestros elementos más importantes en esta batalla aunque tú no le creas.  
—¿Y porque usted lo cree? —preguntó curioso.  
—Porque tienes un poder más grande de lo que imaginas, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas mágicas. Es por eso que formas parte de nuestra estrategia de mañana.  
—¡¿En serio?! —gritó tapándose la boca, luego susurró— ¿En serio?

Storm asintió.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer?  
—Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo, pero necesito que duermas para estar listo.  
—Está bien, me iré a dormir —dijo Spike acostándose en el suelo y cerrando sus ojos.

Sus músculos se relajaron y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Una vez que se aseguró de que el dragón se hubiera dormido, regresó a su posición al lado de Blue Fire y continuó con su dormitar, no sin antes abrazarlo por la espalda, aprovechando que el joven gobernante tenía el sueño pesado.

 **xxx**

—¡Spike, ayúdame!

Los gritos de Rarity a lo lejos alertaron al dragón, quien miraba atónito como la unicornio de sus sueños era perseguida por una bola de luz y que estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Spike corrió a su encuentro, pero por cada paso que daba la bola aumentaba su velocidad y se acercaba más a Rarity. No había nadie más a su alrededor, era plena oscuridad.

—¡Por favor Spike, sálvame! —rogó.  
—¡Ya voy Rarity!

Spike puso todo su esfuerzo en los últimos metros y extendió su garra para alcanzarla, pero no fue suficiente. La esfera atrapó a Rarity, la yegua desapareció en su interior con un grito desgarrador.

El dragón despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, los demás ponis en el escondite estaban despiertos. Los gobernantes revisaban la información obtenida por el espionaje antes de lanzar el ataque. Spike refregó sus ojos, descubriendo que había dormido con la armadura.

—Spike, que bueno que despertaste dragón dormilón —dijo Storm Cloud—. Ven, debes ser parte de la reunión.

La pegaso arrastró al dragón hasta el tumulto de guardias que esperaban ansiosamente a que los gobernantes explicaran el plan de acción.

—Ahora que están todos aquí, podemos comenzar —dijo Silver Boss—. A la madrugada, un grupo de pegasos salió del escondite y usando el método de ocultarse detrás de una nube, obtuvieron información valiosa del enemigo.

—Presten atención —señaló Blue Fire a unos dibujos hechos en el suelo—, los humanos en Ponyville tienen el presentimiento que algo sucedió en su base general, por ello, armaron una barricada con materiales del pueblo y las lanzas de los guardias caídos en combate. También están confundidos por el repentino sol que no baja del cielo debido a la ausencia de la princesa Celestia, suponemos que eso afecta su comportamiento de alguna manera, lo que nos da una ventaja.

—También hemos descubierto que usan el edificio de la alcaldía para almacenar sus armas más poderosas, como esos explosivos que recorren varios metros antes de impactar en el blanco —agregó Silver Boss—. Además, sólo usan como refugio las casas adyacentes al camino principal, por lo tanto, el enemigo no estará tan disperso a la hora de nuestro ataque.

—El plan es el siguiente, usaremos la misma estrategia de la nube para ubicarnos por encima de nuestros enemigos, pero primero deberemos llamar su atención para que se ubiquen en aquella barricada, es la única manera de que nuestro ataque se convierta en victoria, no debemos dejar que se dispersen. Para ello, utilizaremos las habilidades de Arrow Shot —dijo Blue Fire señalando al unicornio que levitaba su arco—, quien creará una distracción para que los humanos se reúnan allí.

—Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, los pegasos irán a la nube y emboscarán a los humanos, un grupo atacará de frente justo después del ataque de los pegasos y un tercer grupo ingresará por el callejón de este lado —señaló Silver Boss— y atacarán el depósito de armas de los humanos en la alcaldía, si cortamos el suministro de sus armas más poderosas, nuestra victoria estará asegurada.

—Una pieza fundamental eres tu Spike —dijo Blue Fire.  
—¿Yo?  
—Si, en la batalla del bosque, recuerdo que usaste tu magia draconiana para proyectar una barrera que te salvó del fuego humano. Necesitamos esa habilidad tuya para crear un muro de magia entre la alcaldía y la barricada para que las fuerzas destructivas de sus armas de largo alcance no sean un problema para la primera línea.  
—Pero… tu usaste tu magia para crear un muro de cristales que resistió el ataque humano mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no usamos eso?  
—Ven aquí un segundo, Spike —pidió Blue Fire.

El dragón obedeció y pasó entre los demás guardias reales hasta llegar al frente.

—Míralos Spike —ordenó señalando a los guardias—. Incluyéndote, somos setenta y cinco guerreros dispuestos a darlo todo por el bienestar de Equestria, la información que nos arrojó el espionaje indica que ellos cuentan con doscientos soldados, quienes están armados hasta los dientes y no dudaran en sofocar cualquier intento de resistencia.

Mientras Blue le comentaba esto, Spike echaba un vistazo a los guardias, algunos denotaban cansancio en sus miradas, querían salir victoriosos para llegar a sus hogares y tomar una merecida siesta luego de saludar a sus seres queridos. Otros tenían vendajes en sus cascos o cuellos producto de heridas superficiales.

—Entre nosotros, tu eres el menos experimentado en combate y necesitamos a todos enfocado en lo que mejor saben hacer. Yo podría armar ese muro, pero aquellos que no sientan el filo de mi espada tendrían la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de un guardia y no podemos permitirlo, no con los pocos que nos quedan. ¿Qué dices Spike? ¿Puedes hacerlo? —inquirió Blue Fire poniendo su casco en el hombro del dragón.

La mirada de todos rogaban a Spike que aceptara, era su única esperanza de poder recuperar Ponyville. Todos depositaron su confianza en él, ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿cargar con el peso de los demás para aliviar sus corazones? Su mirada confusa parecía negar esa pregunta. Luego recordó a Twilight, las princesas y las demás, quienes estaban perdidas quien saben dónde. No, no podía permitirse volver a sentir impotencia, debía levantar la cabeza y apoyar a Equestria en todo lo que pudiera, incluso si eso significaba exigirse más allá de sus capacidades.

—Lo haré, no voy a dejar que nada pase por mi barrera —expresó con seguridad.  
—Eso es —dijo Blue Fire agitando gentilmente al dragón—, seque harás un buen trabajo.  
—Muy bien, con esto aclarado, debemos comenzar con el plan de inmediato, ¡soldados, prepárense para marchar hacia la batalla!

Los guardias exclamaron en conjunto, Spike también lo hizo, pronto formaron tres filas de ponis y marcharon hacia la salida, los refugiados alabaron a los guardias y rogaban por la victoria mientras chocaban sus cascos en el suelo. El sonido de apoyo los acompañó hasta la salida del refugio, donde una nube los esperaba para partir.

Era tiempo del contraataque.

 **xxx**

Los humanos se habían instalado como pudieron en Ponyville. Organizaron el puesto de avanzada y esperaban las ordenes del cuartel general para proseguir con la instalación de una antena de comunicación en el pueblo. Tal como los ponis predijeron, los estruendos de la batalla del bosque los alertaron y esperaron pacientes durante las horas siguientes por un ataque que nunca llegó. Ahora seguían alertas, pero no tanto como antes.

Un grupo de soldados jugaban póker cerca de la barricada bajo el sol del día sinfín, como ellos lo habían denominado. Totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Lo que sí pudieron notar, era como una nube de gran tamaño se posicionaba por encima de ellos, aliviando el calor abrazador.

—Al fin algo de alivió —dijo uno de ellos.

Mientras los demás apoyaban ese comentario, el grupo de asalto de los laterales se posicionaban en su correspondiente entrada, listos para empezar a explorar la red de callejones hasta llegar al lugar indicado, Spike se encontraba en ese grupo.

Arrow Shot estaba detrás de un árbol, preparándose mentalmente para lanzar una de las flechas más importantes en su carrera como guardia. En la academia, Arrow mostró habilidades excepcionales en el manejo del arco y flecha, pero mostraba un manejo regular con las espadas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era el mejor para esta tarea, no sólo por sus habilidades sino también porque era el único arquero que quedaba en la guardia, tal vez en toda Equestria.

—Ya están en posición, cuando quieras —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Enterado.

Respiró hondo y sacó una flecha de su carcaj, tensó la cuerda de su arco con ella y apuntó hacia el cielo. Utilizó unos segundos para sentir el viento y medir la distancia, movió el arco unos centímetros a su derecha, luego contuvo la respiración y se concentró para que el aura mágica que rodeaba su arma se normalizara. Deshizo el aura de la cuerda y la flecha y esta salió disparada, perdiéndose ante la vista de la mayoría, excepto la de Arrow Shot quien la siguió hasta llegar a destino.

Los hombres en la mesa discutían sobre un posible hecho de trampa por parte de uno de ellos cuando de repente, una flecha cayó en medio de la mesa y atravesó la carta del rey de corazones. Los soldados se levantaron sorprendidos, uno de ellos agarró sus binoculares y miró a lo lejos.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Hay alguien allá?

La contestación que le dio fue una alerta de ataque. Todos los soldados se agruparon en la barricada, listos para repeler lo que sea que estuviese allí, otro grupo fue a la alcaldía y se posicionaron en la ventana y el balcón.

—Hijo, creo que no le diste a ninguno —dijo Silver Boss confundido.  
—Esa es la idea —replicó Arrow Shot.  
—Prepárense, debemos estar atentos —ordenó Blue Fire.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Spike recorrió los callejones hasta llegar a la calle principal.

—Muy bien, espera a que comience el ataque para salir —le recordó uno de los guardias.

Spike asintió.

—Buena suerte.  
—Y a ustedes.

El grupo se separó, dejando a Spike solo en aquel lugar, esperando en aquella esquina oscura a que el conflicto se desatara para hacer su parte. Los ponis restantes recorrieron los callejones hasta dar con la alcaldía, pero al igual que el dragón, debían aguardar en la oscuridad.

El silencio se volvió insoportable. Las manos sudadas de los humanos apuntaban hacia la arboleda, esperando que algo saliera de allí. Acariciaban el gatillo de sus rifles, el sudor recorría su frente, pestañaban con miedo a que algo apareciera en ese milisegundo que cerraban sus ojos.

Fue un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la batalla comenzó.

—¡Ataquen! —gritó la Storm Cloud desde el cielo.

Los pegasos cayeron en picada justo encima de los humanos, desenvainando sus espadas y llevándose la vida de muchos de ellos en aquella arremetida.

Al escuchar el grito de guerra, Spike salió de su escondite y corrió para llegar a la mitad de la calle. Al divisarlo, los humanos de la alcaldía comenzaron a dispararle pero este usó su magia para poner una pequeña capa de magia verde que lo protegía de los proyectiles. Una vez que llegó, miró de frente a la alcaldía y levantó sus dos garras, con mucha concentración hizo que los cristales de sus guantes brillaran intensamente y una gran cantidad de magia comenzó a salir de ellos, esta se extendió por todo el ancho de la calle principal y luego comenzó a erigirse, tomando la altura de la alcaldía.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —dijo Silver Boss—. ¡Retomemos Ponyville!

Todos gritaron en respuesta y salieron del bosque galopando hacia ellos. Con cada paso que daban, podían observar como los pocos pegasos que iniciaron el ataque eran rápidamente superados en número, aun con el factor sorpresa de su lado, la mayoría de ellos cayeron rápidamente. Los unicornios y ponis terrestres saltaron por encima de la barricada y embistieron a los humanos, uniéndose a la batalla.

Spike se quedó allí, mirando la alcaldía a través de su muro semi traslucido de color verde. Esperaba que el grupo arremetiera contra ellos lo más pronto posible. No entendía como, pero podía sentir la energía del escudo, como cada bala que impactaba deshacía partículas mágicas y dejaba una marca, podía sentir como esta se agrupaban en la zona impactada y regeneraba el hueco, pero al mismo tiempo percibía como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más débil con cada minuto que pasaba en esa posición. No podía ser cansancio físico si estaba bien descansado, no tenía heridas de ningún tipo, no sentía dolor. De vez en cuando miraba atrás para asegurarse que nadie lo atacara por la espalda. Quería participar, quería pelear, pero tenía órdenes que cumplir.

—Es inútil, esa lagartija no se mueve, trae los lanzamisiles —ordenó uno de los humanos.

Varios soldados ingresaron en la alcaldía, sacaron cinco lanzamisiles y los prepararon.

—¡Fuego!

Los misiles salieron disparados y Spike cerró los ojos antes del impacto. Cada uno de ellos explotó en áreas diferentes del muro, el humo nubló la visión de los soldados por un segundo, al despejarse, notaron que el escudo seguía en pie.

—¡No se detengan, carguen y sigan disparando!

Al abrir los ojos, Spike vio que su barrera no fue destruida, pero estaba seriamente dañada, desquebrajada en varios sectores y a punto de ceder. Lleno con una repentina confianza y determinación dentro de sí exclamó su grito de guerra a los cuatro vientos, la magia comenzó a fluir de los cristales y formó esferas verdosas alrededor de las garras de Spike, lo que le permitió enviar grandes cantidades de esta hacia la barrera y reparar sus daños a gran velocidad.

Pero los humanos no iban a permitirlo y abrieron fuego contra Spike nuevamente, anulando casi por completo la regeneración de la barrera. Con cada misil que borraba una parte del escudo, Spike se debilitaba inexplicablemente, luego de unas cuantas rondas sus piernas se debilitaron y tuvo que arrodillarse, pero no se dio por vencido. Los humanos utilizaron granadas como complemento de los misiles, pero no podían romper el muro de magia. Spike sintió su cabeza pesada y tuvo que agacharla, hizo lo posible para no perder la conciencia.

Al ver esta escena, Arrow Shot salió de la batalla y corrió hacia donde estaba Spike para ayudarlo, observó como el pequeñín estaba arrodillado y cabizbajo tratando de mantener la barrera activa, pero lo que Spike no pudo ver era como una granada pasó por encima de una parte destruida del muro justo encima de él y amenazaba con volarlo en mil pedazos. Arrow preparó el arco y una flecha, saltó y se deslizó por la tierra hasta quedar cerca de Spike, con la espalda en el suelo disparó la flecha y esta impactó en la granada, elevándola lo suficiente para que la explosión no afectara la barrera.

Luego de esa explosión, y de resolver el pequeño contratiempo que habían encontrado en su camino, el grupo de asaltó ingresó a la alcaldía y redujeron rápidamente a los humanos allí presentes. Mientras tanto en el frente, luego de una considerable cantidad de bajas los ponis lograron imponerse ante los humanos que ya comenzaban a escasear. La victoria estaba casi asegurada.

—Spike, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Arrow Shot.  
—¿Q-que pasó? ¿Por qué no siento disparos? —preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.  
—Los ponis acabaron con los humanos en la alcaldía, ya puedes bajar los brazos.

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de bajar los brazos y caer inconsciente al suelo. La barrera comenzó a despedazarse, los fragmentos de magia se separaban y desaparecían ante la ausencia de la fuente.

La batalla terminó sin él mientras Arrow Shot lo llevó hasta la alcaldía para ponerlo a salvo.

 **xxx**

Treinta minutos después, Spike abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo le pesaba todavía pero era capaz de levantar sus garras para sacar la manta que cubría su cuerpo. Al ver a su alrededor, pudo ver gran cantidad de armas bélicas humanas amontonadas en cajas y en una ventana estaba Arrow con su vista fija en el exterior.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó débilmente.  
—Espera Spike—dijo Arrow acercándose—, tómalo con calma compañero, acabas de despertar.  
—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ganamos?  
—Si Spike, ganamos, acabamos con todos ellos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tu muro de magia hizo la diferencia, eres un héroe chico.  
—No soy un héroe, hice lo que se me ordenó —argumentó.  
—Si lo eres.  
—No lo soy, si alguien es el héroe aquí eres tú, me salvaste de esa granada y me trajiste aquí, fuiste más allá de tus deberes para salvarme.  
—Vaya, no pensé que fueras un dragoncito tan inteligente.  
—Aprendí de la mejor —expresó recordando a Twilight.  
—Tal vez más adelante tengas tu oportunidad de ser un héroe, Spike. Eso me recuerda, no importa lo que los demás digan, yo te considero un camarada guerrero.  
—Gracias.

Súbitamente, las puertas de la alcaldía se abrieron en par y un poni terrestre ingresó.

—Arrow, debes ver esto —dijo el guardia ignorando a Spike.

El guardia salió corriendo, el comunicado sonaba urgente. Arrow cargó a Spike en su lomo y ambos fueron tras el guardia. Mientras el unicornio corría, el dragón se tomó el tiempo de contar a los guardias que se cruzaba en el camino para conocer cuántos habían sobrevivido. Dejó de contar cuando Arrow se detuvo súbitamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Spike.  
—No creo que debas mirar esto —advirtió.

Pero Spike hizo caso omiso al pedido y se bajó del poni. Debió haberlo escuchado. Durante el espionaje, los pegasos divisaron algo que no pudieron identificar en su momento, era una especie de tumulto que despedía humo, como si estuvieran quemando pasto, mencionaron esto en su reporte pero sin darle demasiada importancia, pero una vez que terminó la batalla, fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Todos los guardias estaba allí, los gobernantes también, sus cascos de batalla estaban en el suelo mientras mantenían la mirada baja en plan de duelo, el descubrimiento fue macabro. Allí, chamuscados, como leña consumida luego de horas de haberse apagado el fuego, estaban los restos de los guardias reales que habían participado en la primera batalla de Ponyville, algunos conservaban sus armaduras que se fusionaron a su piel quemada, otros estaban completamente desnudos, eran irreconocibles unos de otros, todos formaban parte del mismo montón de carne masacrado, en ciertos sectores todavía existían pequeñas llamas que consumían los restos.

Fue demasiado para Spike, quien vomitó lo poco que tenía en su estomago en ese momento, perturbando el silencio presente, mas nadie se inmutó por él. En su mente llevó la cuenta antes de vomitar, quedaron veinticuatro guerreros de los setenta y cinco que partieron del refugio.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes para Spike. La vez pasada no pude poner la informacion del Legendverse, ahora pueden visitar mi perfil para descubrir de que se trata.**

 **En este espacio, respondo los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Azofel-Raz: Gracias por el review.**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Pasaron muchas cosas en esos años. Gracias por el review.**

 **misery680: Si, hay muchos capitulos por venir. Gracias por el review.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	3. El Pueblo de los Refugiados

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Los guardias restantes sofocaron las llamas y taparon ese montículo con una gran manta, todos estaban exhaustos como para enterrar a todos los fallecidos. Silver Boss organizó un perímetro de vigilancia para que registraran cada casa del pueblo y asegurarse que no quedaran humanos que detener. Spike se alejó del lugar, era la primera vez que se horrorizaba de esa manera, rogaba que nadie le haya prestado atención mientras vomitaba.

Dos horas luego de acabada la batalla, los generales regresaron al refugio y ordenadamente desalojaron el lugar. Todos estaban impactados por la noticia de las princesas todavía, esta pequeña victoria les trajo alivio, pero saber que había humanos en Canterlot no dejaba que los ponis se relajaran completamente, en especial aquellos que vivían ahí.

En total eran diez mil refugiados, obviamente la mayoría era de Canterlot, muchos se habían despojado de sus vestiduras al ver lo sucias que estaban, o simplemente para ponerse cómodos en el refugio, pero todavía estaban los de hueso colorado que incluso llevaban puestos sus zapatos, sus sombreros de copa y sus monóculos. Aun en estas circunstancias querían diferenciarse del resto.

Luego de una eternidad, reunieron a todos en frente de la alcaldía donde los pocos guardias restantes formaban una línea entre la multitud y los generales. Spike estaba en la primera fila del grupo de refugiados.

Silver Boss dio un paso al frente y levantó su casco en señal de silencio, todos obedecieron.

—Escuchen, como podrán observar, logramos recuperar Ponyville, y aunque es una pequeña victoria, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos reorganizar y reubicar a todos en las otras ciudades de Equestria.  
—¿Qué pasará con Canterlot? —preguntó un viejo poni.  
—Lamentablemente, no contamos con las tropas necesarias para realizar una operación de recuperación de tal magnitud, al menos no ahora.  
—¿Y cuantas les quedan? —insistió.  
—Los que ves aquí son los restos de la guardia de Equestria.

Un silencio espectral se formó. No podían mentirles, además de las reservas, el ejercito de guardias estaba al borde de la extinción.

—Como iba diciendo, los gobernantes vamos a idear una manera de abrir la línea de trenes para trasladarlos a otras ciudades, ¿alguien sabe si este pueblo tiene trenes propios que podamos manejar?  
—No —respondió Spike—, la estación no tenía trenes propios.  
—Perfecto —dijo sarcástico—, entonces idearemos la manera de llegar a la ciudad más cercana para pedir ayuda, por lo pronto todos nos quedaremos en este pueblo.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar.

—Ponis, ponis, relajen sus cascos —dijo Storm Cloud—. Debemos organizarnos para poder pasarla bien aquí. Primero que nada, quiero saber quiénes son dueños de casas aquí.

Mas de cien ponis levantaron sus cascos, también Spike.

—Quiero que todos ustedes vayan a sus casas y organicen todo, necesito que en cada casa entren entre quince y treinta ponis. Por favor, se que todos quieren volver a sus cómodas camitas, pero no todos podrán darse ese lujo. Después organizaremos al resto, vayan.

El problema era evidente, en un pueblo donde vivían alrededor de mil doscientos ponis iban a residir temporalmente diez mil almas. Aunque fuera temporalmente, era un problema, por lo que la organización era fundamental.

Los ponis de Ponyville se alejaron de la multitud y fueron a sus viviendas. Algunos se alegraron de encontrar todo en perfecto estado, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, lo poco que dejaron estaba destruido y lleno de cosas pertenecientes al ejercito humano.

Spike ingresó a la biblioteca y lo primero que vio casi le hace devolver su contenido estomacal nuevamente, un gran charco de sangre en medio de la habitación. Al acercarse y palparlo con su guante metálico, pudo sentir lo pegajoso de ella y su desteñido color rojo claro, esa mancha llevaba tiempo ahí. Como no sabía cómo limpiarla, trajo una alfombra de otra habitación y la puso encima. Luego usó una escoba para limpiar un poco el lugar, recordó que Twilight tenía guardado bolsas de dormir para las ocasionales piyamadas que sus amigas hacían en el lugar. Colocó las doce bolsas en el suelo de forma circular, como ella solía ponerlas en las piyamadas, coincidentemente alineadas alrededor de la alfombra que ocultaba la sangre.

«Al menos unos cuantos podrán dormir cómodos» pensó.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, Spike se puso en guardia, pero no era nadie más que Arrow Shot que lo buscaba.

—¿Spike, estás aquí?  
—Acá estoy.  
—El jefe nos ordenó buscar comida así que vine a echar un vistazo por aquí, si ya tienes la biblioteca lista puedes ayudarme.  
—En realidad, creo que se dónde encontrar una gran fuente de alimento —dijo corriendo fuera de la biblioteca.  
—¡Al menos dime donde guardas las conservas! —gritó Arrow en la puerta.  
—¡En la alacena!

Spike corrió por las calles del pueblo, los ponis seguían esperando a que las casas estuvieran en condiciones para alojarse en ellas, otros ponis de la multitud ya habían comenzado a condicionar las casas ajenas para los refugiados. Los demás debían esperar. Pero su atención rápidamente se centró en Sugarcube Corner, que parecía estar intacta luego de la invasión e ingresó rápidamente. El lugar estaba vacío, incluso los estantes exhibidores, rebuscó por todo el local pero no encontró nada de comida, luego se dirigió a los almacenes del sótano, todas las heladeras vacías, pero una de ellas llamó su atención descaradamente, su color rosa con globos de colores en ella indicaba que ella pertenecía a Pinkie Pie, esta estaba encadenada y con una nota pegada en el candado.

 _"No tocar. Propiedad de Pinkie Pie"_

Spike tomó la nota y, luego de meditarlo unos segundos, la arrugó y arrojó al suelo.

—Lo siento Pinkie, pero estos ponis tienen hambre.

Usando sus garras de metal y con algo de fuerza logró romper el candado, las cadenas cayeron al suelo y abrió la puerta de la heladera. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron al ver que dentro había suficiente abasto de dulces para llenar la dulcería dos veces. Agarró todos los dulces que pudo con sus pequeñas garras, estaba a punto devorarlos, pero una sensación de culpa lo invadió, dejando a un lado su egoísmo, guardó todo en su lugar con excepción de una galleta de chocolate la cual pudo degustar tranquilamente.

«Ya habrá tiempo para comer» pensó cerrando la heladera.

Subió las escaleras y salió a la calle. Informó a un par de guardias de su descubrimiento y de inmediato entraron a la casa de Pinkie para verificar. Luego se reunió con los demás ponis al frente de la alcaldía. Para su sorpresa, el reloj marcaba el atardecer, pero el sol que imperaba en el cielo no se movía, quien sabe por cuantos días iba a estar así.

Los guardias traían alimentos no perecederos a la alcaldía para contabilizarlos y luego poder racionarlos, estaban preocupados de que no hubiera abasto para tantos ponis.

—Muy bien ponis, los vamos a separar en grupos de veinticinco. Cada grupo irá a una casa para habitarla, quiero que utilicen todo el espacio disponible. Hay otros lugares grandes como el patio de comida o el boliche donde pueden entrar más ponis —dijo Silver Boss—. Una vez instalados, nos reuniremos para cenar a las nueve, ¿entendido?

Algunos en la multitud respondieron afirmativamente.

—Guardias, lleven a los heridos al hospital y revísenlos completamente. Nuestra prioridad aquí es el jefe búfalo. Cualquier elemento de primeros auxilios que encuentren deben dárselo a él.

Asintieron y comenzaron a llevar a los heridos. Cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía para el jefe Thunderhooves, la mitad de su cara y parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo resultó gravemente herido con quemaduras de tercer grado. Su pelaje desapareció, sus heridas estaban a medio cicatrizar, el mínimo contacto con cualquier caso le provocaba un dolor indescriptible y algunas partes de su piel estaban negras. Fue derivado a cuidados intensivos, era el paciente que más atención requería de las pocas enfermeras presentes, tuvieron que quitarle la piel con los elementos quirúrgicos que encontraron, cada cierto tiempo las enfermeras le ponían paños húmedos en las heridas. El jefe estaba atrapado en un espiral de agonía, gemía de dolor, los pasillos del hospital se inundaban con su malestar, los guardias con menos heridas podían sentirse empáticos.

Pero sus lágrimas no eran sólo de dolor. Lloraba también por todos sus hermanos de la tierra que murieron en este conflicto, aquellos con quienes compartió toda una vida desde pequeños, o los más jóvenes a quienes vio nacer y correr su primera estampida en comunión con la tierra. Los búfalos supervivientes desobedecieron el protocolo impuesto por Silver Boss y acamparon fuera del hospital, rezando para que su jefe se recuperara.

 **XXX**

Como buen anfitrión, Spike guió a su grupo a la biblioteca, entre los ponis se encontraban el doctor junto a su hija. Todos los niños usaron las bolsas de dormir mientras los adultos se acomodaban a su lado. También les dio un recorrido por su casa, les indicó donde estaba la cocina (ahora vacía por la sustracción de la comida), el baño y como estaban organizados los libros por si alguien quería leerlos. Les ofreció limonada, la mayoría aceptó.

Luego de concluir el recorrido, el ambiente se tornó tenso, nadie hablaba, no había de que hablar, de vez en cuando las miradas de los ponis se encontraban mientras observaban con detalle la biblioteca que los alojaba. Unos cuantos eran de Ponyville y los demás de Canterlot. Todos querían lidiar sus problemas en soledad, crearon paredes invisibles entre ellos.

Pero como es usual en estos casos, los niños, libres de ciertas actitudes de los mayores, fueron los primeros en romper el hielo.

—Hola.

Dinky levantó la mirada del cuento que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con un potrillo que lo saludaba tímidamente.

—Hola —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—¿Qué estás leyendo?  
—Es un cuento que encontré en la otra habitación.  
—Ah…

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que Dinky propuso:

—¿Quieres leer conmigo?

El unicornio bajó más la mirada ante esa pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dinky extrañada.  
—Yo… t-tengo dificultades para leer…  
—Oh… no hay problema, puedo leerte la historia.  
—¿En serio?  
—Claro, siéntate y empezaré.

El unicornio dibujó una sonrisa y obedeció. Dinky volvió a la primera pagina.

—Yo soy Dinky, ¿tu cómo te llamas?  
—Arthur Goldcrown, es un placer —respondió extendiendo su casco en placer de estrecharlo.  
—Lindo nombre —dijo Dinky golpeando su casco en un brohoof—, ¿eres extranjero?  
—Mi familia sí, pero yo nací en Canterlot —expresó extrañado por el raro saludo de la unicornio.

Mientras los jóvenes se conocían mejor, el doctor los observaba desde la cocina mientras bebía un vaso de limonada. Veía mucho de su madre en ella a pesar de no ser una pegaso, lo que le producía una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

—Veo que nuestros hijos se llevan bien —dijo un unicornio parándose al lado del doctor.  
—Es correcto —respondió bebiendo de su vaso—, me alegra que mi pequeña Dinky pueda socializar en un momento como este, con todo lo que está pasando.  
—En ese aspecto envidió a los más pequeños, a veces es fácil para ellos dar el siguiente paso, no piensan demasiado. Donde están mis modales, soy Elías Goldcrown, agente inmobiliario —dijo extendiendo su casco.  
—Soy el doctor, científico.

Ambos estrecharon cascos.

—¿Científico uh? Al menos usted podrá volver a trabajar cuando todo esto termine —refunfuñó.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—Pues, con Canterlot tomada por los humanos, obviamente me quedé sin trabajo. Uno realmente no espera que estas cosas pasen hasta que la realidad te golpea en la cara.

El doctor supo que aquel poni se estaba descargando con él, buscaba con quien relatar su pesar. Por su parte, era más reservado, no quería molestar a nadie con su trágica anécdota. Esa es la razón de que no hablara con nadie, tarde o temprano iba a tocar ese tema.

—¿Y dónde está su esposa? —preguntó el unicornio.  
—No quiero molestarlo con mi desdicha —contestó modesto.  
—No es una molestia, pero tampoco lo obligaré a decirme nada.  
—Pues… ella falleció gracias a este conflicto.  
—Como lo siento.  
—No hay cuidado.

La conversación derivó en silencio entre ellos. Mientras sus hijos se entretenían con el cuento, ellos los observaban.

—¿Y la madre del pequeño? —preguntó el doctor.  
—Ella está bien, vive en otra ciudad, estamos divorciados.  
—Lo siento.  
—No se preocupe, es a mí a quien va a colgar por no llevar a nuestro hijo a tiempo como dice el acuerdo.  
—No creo que se enoje si sabe porque se retrasó —comentó el doctor.  
—Buen poni, usted no conoce a mi ex esposa —expresó con risa.

Al paso de las horas, el ambiente se volvió más social y por lo tanto, pasable. Al menos los que se quedaran en el pueblo podrían manejarse para aliviar la situación hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. La charla en el interior se detuvo cuando unos guardias abrieron la puerta, llevaban consigo una olla sobre un carrito de comida.

Uno por uno fueron sirviendo la cena en platos desechables junto a un vaso de jugo de heno, para todos, era un manjar del cielo comer ese plato de ensalada de lechuga y tomate luego de varios días de comer frutos. Cuando la mayoría acabó de comer, entregaron un pastelillo de la reserva de Pinkie y les dijeron el horario del desayuno, debían ser puntuales ya que también se daría un anuncio importante.

Luego, cerca de las once de la noche, Spike cubrió las ventanas de la biblioteca con una tela negra y las cerró con las cortinas para que la luz no molestara a los ponis. Los refugiados se acomodaron y fueron cerrando sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Una vez que el movimiento en la biblioteca se redujo a casi nada, Spike subió a lavarse el rostro, se quitó el casco y remojo su cabeza rápidamente para volver a ponerse el casco. La armadura ya era parte de Spike, incluso al mirarse al espejo no podía imaginarse sin ella.

Un ruido llamó su atención, uno cercano, al menos de tres ponis diferentes. Creía que todos estaban abajo. Salió rápidamente del baño e ingresó a la habitación que solía compartir con Twilight, allí, acomodándose en la cama de la unicornio, habían tres ponis desconocidos.

—Disculpen —dijo Spike acercándose.  
—Hola pequeño, ¿necesitas algo?  
—Están en mi cama —señaló.  
—Lo siento, fuimos al baño y vimos está habitación vacía y pensábamos que sería un desperdicio que no sea utilizada, con lo congestionada que está el piso inferior —dijo una yegua.  
—Lo siento, está ocupada.  
—¿No crees que podamos quedarnos aunque sea en el piso? No nos gusta estar amontonados allí abajo —insistió uno de ellos.

La ira de Spike comenzaba a levantarse.

—Lo siento, pero tienen que irse, esta es mi habitación.  
—El general dijo que debías preparar todo para albergarnos, nos mentiste.  
—Yo no les mentí, preparé la planta baja para veinticinco ponis, así que vayan abajo y duerman con el resto.

La discusión era cada vez más acalorada, algunos ponis abajo se despertaron por el ruido pero ninguno se animó a ir a ver. El tono de Spike se elevaba cada vez más al igual que el de los ponis.

—¡Les digo que se larguen de aquí!  
—¡No nos iremos!  
—¡Este es nuestro espacio también!  
—¡Esta es mi habitación!  
—¡Oblíganos!

Furioso, cubrió su garra derecha con una esfera de magia verde y apuntó al poni del medio con una mirada llena de enojo. La discusión había terminado, si alguno de ellos abría el hocico, Spike disparaba.

Los ponis intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y el brazo que les apuntaba, el destello verdoso iluminaba el ambiente, opacaba la oscuridad reinante. Spike mostró sus afilados dientes antes de decir:

—Fuera.

Sin chistar, los ponis se empujaron para salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar y cerraron la puerta. Spike no dejó de apuntarlos hasta que los perdió de vista, bajó su garra y la magia poco a poco se disipó. Como si nada hubiera pasado, se acercó a la cama de Twilight y subió a ella. No le importaba los murmullos del piso de abajo. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y antes de cerrar sus ojos miró una foto de Twilight y él en la mesita de luz, extendió su garra y la trajo consigo unos momentos.

—Nada ni nadie entrará a tu habitación Twilight, lo prometo.

Con una lagrima rodando por su rostro, dejó la fotografía en la mesita y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando sus ojos. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, giraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar un punto de comodidad que le dejara descansar, pero no podía.

Estaba de vuelta en su casa, en su cómoda cama, ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Resignado, bajó de la cama y tomó su lugar en la canasta en la que solía dormir. Para su sorpresa, allí sus ojos se cerraron casi inmediatamente.

Está sería la primera de muchas noches en las que dormiría con su armadura puesta en su canasta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Un capitulo corto sin dudas, pero el proximo tendrá mucha más información y personajes nuevos que influirán en la trama de esta historia.  
**

 **En este espacio, respondo los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Azofel-Raz: Gracias por el review.**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Trataré de darle sus momentos a Spike, no todo será color de rosa. Gracias por el review.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	4. Soluciones y sangre

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

La oscuridad artificial ayudó a miles de Equestrianos a dormir apropiadamente, pero el calor llegó a tornarse insoportable para los ponis. Muchos se preguntaban, ¿dónde estaban las princesas? ¿Por qué el sol estaba coronando el cielo? ¿Por qué los gobernantes no salieron a dar algún comunicado al respecto?

Los pocos ponis cercanos a los gobernantes habían jurado un voto de silencio sobre el tema hasta que este se resolviera o hasta que dijeran lo contrario. Cada día estaba repleto de confusión, de preguntas sin respuestas.

Las respuestas, estaban prontas a llegar.

 **XXX**

—Spike, despierta —dijo Arrow Shot moviéndolo delicadamente—. Vamos, es hora del desayuno.  
—¿¡Desayuno dijiste!? —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Unos segundos después, su estomago rugió en respuesta. Spike llevó su garra al estomago, avergonzado.

—Ten —dijo entregándole un vaso de leche con un pastelillo.

Spike comenzó a degustar su pequeño desayuno rápidamente. Al darse cuenta que Arrow lo observaba, dejó a un lado el vaso y el pastelillo.

—Disculpa, ¿ya desayunaste?  
—Sí, sí. Come tranquilo.  
—Está bien.

Pero antes de poder dar otro mordisco a su pastelillo, Arrow lo interrumpió.

—Escucha Spike, no vine sólo a darte el desayuno. Quiero saber lo que pasó anoche, los demás ponis presentaron quejas de tu actitud.  
—No es mi culpa, ellos subieron aquí cuando claramente dejé todo arreglado para que todos los ponis pudieran dormir abajo.  
—Spike, razona por un momento, aquí podrían dormir otros veinte ponis.  
—Ya lo sé, pero…  
—No es tiempo de ser egoístas. ¿Crees que no me gustaría estar en casa?  
—Lo se…  
—¿Durmiendo en mi cómoda cama al lado de quien más amo?

Arrow trataba de no subir su tono, llegó a sentir empatía por el pequeñín, pero al mismo tiempo debía ponerle los puntos claros para que no volviera a suceder algo como eso jamás, o escalar en algo peor.

—¡Yo no dormí en esa cama! —gritó Spike— ¡No fui capaz!

El grito de Spike dio paso a un silencio incomodo para ambos. Arrow estaba seguro que todos abajo lo habían escuchado. Al dragón no le importaba.

—¡Esta es la cama de Twilight! ¡Nadie dormirá en ella! —volvió a exclamar.  
—Tranquilo Spike, no es necesario gritar, sólo digo que debes pensar antes de amenazar a los ponis.

Spike no respondió, sólo miraba el suelo tratando de contener sus emociones. Desde que comenzó todo era mucho más egoísta y posesivo, eso lo aterraba, le recordaba a su arranque de codicia que lo convirtió en un dragón adulto.

—Sólo… ten cuidado Spike —dijo Arrow dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Quiero que estés atento, los generales pronto anunciarán las medidas de transporte.

Arrow salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y como imaginaba, los ponis lo miraban entre curiosos y asustados, buscaban señales de alguna herida en su cuerpo producto de la discusión con Spike. Él les dijo que no debían preocuparse y que trataran de entenderlo.

 **XXX**

—¡¿Dónde está mi sorbete divertido?! —preguntó Storm Cloud buscando por todos lados— ¡No puedo tomar mi chocolate sin mi sorbete divertido!  
—Señorita Storm Cloud, por favor, la necesitamos aquí —señaló Silver Boss.  
—¡Ya le dije que no puedo tomar mi chocolate sin mi sorbete que hace que el chocolate de muchas vueltas antes de llegar a mi boca!

Silver se llevó su casco a la cara junto a un suspiro. Blue Fire, para evitar que la situación se alargara innecesariamente, se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos por un momento, al regresar, traía consigo un sorbete hecho con muchos churros conectados entre sí.

Al levantar la mirada y ver el regalo de Blue Fire, Storm se lo quitó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la emoción.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias Blue. Es justo lo que necesitaba —dijo introduciendo el sorbete artificial en el chocolate y degustando feliz.  
—Si Blue, gracias por encargarte de eso —dijo Silver Boss—. Ahora podemos encargarnos de lo que realmente importa.  
—Justamente por eso lo hice —respondió fríamente—. Me informaron que los recursos del pueblo no alcanzarán para alimentar a todos por otro día más. Debemos hacer algo ahora.  
—Si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces la opción de un viaje a casco hasta la ciudad más cercana no servirá, no importa si vamos sólo nosotros —dijo Silver dando un sorbo a su té.  
—Sin un transporte será imposible llegar a tiempo —agregó Blue.  
—¿Acaso necesitan un transporte? —preguntó Storm dándole un mordisco a su churro.

Ambos apuntaron sus miradas a ella.

—¿Acaso conoces alguno? —inquirió Blue.  
—Espera un momento.

Storm se tomó el tiempo para terminarse toda la chocolatada de un solo sorbo. Esto los impacientó al mismo tiempo que los sorprendía por su capacidad de succión. Una vez que terminó, ambos relajaron sus rostros pensando que había acabado, pero ella arrojó su churro al aire y lo devoró de un solo bocado. Cuando pensaron que estaba por hablar, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse la boca.

—¡Ya dinos! —exclamó Blue Fire.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos por la repentina actitud. Ante la mirada atónita de los otros gobernantes, Blue aclaró su garganta y bajó el tono de voz.

—Por favor —agregó.  
—Está bien, síganme —dijo alzando vuelo.

Los tres salieron de la alcaldía con destino a un lugar que sólo la gobernadora sabía. A su paso pudieron ver a los ponis que hablaban entre ellos, los pequeños jugando entre si y otros simplemente recorriendo el pintoresco pueblo que era nuevo para la mayoría. Storm los guió hasta llegar a la estación de trenes sin decir una palabra, mientras se acercaban al lugar tanto Silver como Blue se preguntaban si ella estaba bien de la cabeza. La respuesta era obvia, ¿pero era tanto como para ver alucinaciones?

—¡Alto! —exclamó ella.

Ambos obedecieron y detuvieron su corrida.

—Aquí está —dijo señalando el extraño vehículo que estaba sobre la vías.  
—¿Qué es esa cosa? —inquirió Silver.  
—Es un tren manual, usado principalmente por los mineros en tiempos antiguos para recorrer las minas rápidamente —respondió Storm.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Ayer busqué información de esta cosa luego de encontrarla de casualidad en uno de mis recorridos nocturnos.  
—Muy bien —dijo Blue Fire subiendo al tren—, usaremos esta cosa-  
—Tren manual —corrigió Storm.  
—Para llegar a la ciudad de Appleloosa y pedir ayuda, ven conmigo Silver, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para mover está cosa.  
—Tren manual —agregó Silver.

Blue Fire rodó sus ojos. Silver saltó al tren y luego de unos momentos de probar descifraron cómo funcionaba la maquina.

—Quedas a cargo hasta que regresemos con ayuda —dijo Blue Fire.  
—¡Señor, si señor! —exclamó Storm con un saludo militar.  
—Y preferiría que tu otra yo se hiciera cargo de los refugiados —comentó Silver.  
—¿Esa yegua sería y aguafiestas? Por favor, soy un millón de veces mejor organizando multitudes que ella.

Los sementales sonrieron y comenzaron su labor de subir y bajar el mecanismo para que el tren manual comenzara su marcha, iniciando lentamente y luego tomando velocidad. No fue hasta que los perdió de vista que decidió volver al pueblo, no sin antes hacer algo.

—Creo que mi querido Blue tiene razón, necesitamos a la mandamás para este trabajo.

Con un vuelo rápido, se dirigió al depósito donde guardaban los suministros que el pueblo reunió y buscó entre ellos algo que le permitiera llamar a su contraparte. Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, sus cambios en su mayoría eran involuntarios pero si deseaba podía cambiar puestos con su otro yo, sólo necesitaba una bebida en especifico.

—¿Dónde está? ¿No me digas que en este pueblo no hay una gota de alcohol? —inquirió para sí misma rebuscando.

Luego de unos minutos en el depósito, encontró una botella de whisky en un rincón oscuro.

—Propiedad de Berry Punch, por favor devolver a la siguiente dirección —pronunció el mensaje en la etiqueta con la respectiva cara de la yegua impresa en ella—. No creo que extrañes unos cuantos mililitros de esto.

Destapó la botella y brindó a solas por un mejor mañana. Dio unos cuantos tragos enérgicos antes de dejar la botella en el suelo un poco asqueada, sin poder acostumbrarse al sabor todavía. Una migraña repentina atacó, Storm llevó su casco a la cabeza en un intento desesperado por evitar el dolor, tampoco se acostumbraba a eso. Los quejidos se hacían más audibles cada segundo hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente.

Storm acomodó su melena y tapó la botella nuevamente, dejándola escondida para que pudiera volver cuando quisiera, luego se dirigió a la salida con suma tranquilidad.

—Fue una decisión inteligente de tu parte, es hora de trabajar.

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba en aquella habitación meditando las palabras de Arrow y recordando lo sucedido ayer. ¿Este era el ejemplo que quería dejar a los que intentaba proteger?

Con su garra pasaba la hoja del álbum de fotos que tanto Spike como Twilight llenaban con recuerdos valiosos de sus aventuras. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas. Sus pensamientos del pasado y del presente se mezclaban entre sí, confundiéndolo aun más. Pero entre todos ellos, el rostro asustado de aquellos ponis de la noche anterior era lo que más resaltaba. ¿Y si sus acciones hacían que los ciudadanos lo miraran con miedo? ¿Qué pensarían entonces las princesas, los elementos y toda Equestria al ver la figura de terror en que se convirtió? O peor aún, ¿Qué sucedería si Twilight lo miraba de esa manera, sus amigas, su amada?

Spike cerró el álbum de fotos y lo guardó en el estante. Supo lo que debía hacer. Si quería ser el protector, el resguardo de la esperanza, la luz del alba de un nuevo día, debía empezar por disculparse con ellos.

Tal vez no era una acción tan grande como ir a la batalla, pero era una pieza en el rompecabezas de su identidad heroica.

Spike abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, en cuanto su garra produjo un sonido hueco en uno de los escalones, los ponis presentes dejaron de hacer sus cosas y giraron para verlo. Algunos temerosos, otros enojados. Sin prestarles atención, buscó con su mirada al grupo de ponis con quienes había discutido la noche anterior, estos estaban en un rincón hablando entre ellos ignorando por completo al dragón.

Spike se acercó a ellos y con un gentil toque de su garra metálica llamó su atención. Pero al sentir ese toque de metal, el poni se asustó y arrinconó, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. El trio temblaba del miedo al ver como Spike les apuntaba con su garra.

—¡No nos hagas nada, lamentamos lo sucedido ayer, no volverá pasar! —dijo el poni del medio.

—No, yo lo lamento.

Todos levantaron una ceja. Spike dejó de apuntarles con su garra.

—No debí gritarles de esa manera, tengo mucho en mi cabeza y no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Todo lo que está pasando es nuevo para mí, al igual que para ustedes —explicó apartando la mirada—. No debí ser tan egoísta.

Los tres ponis se miraron entre si antes de responder al unisonó.

—Te perdonamos Spike.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo.  
—Nosotros también fuimos egoístas por querer apropiarnos de tu habitación. La verdad es que no estamos acostumbrados a estar rodeados de tantos ponis en un mismo lugar.

Los otros dos afirmaron.

—¿Estamos bien entonces? —preguntó Spike extendiendo su garra formando un puño.

Los tres ponis se miraron y chocaron sus cascos con Spike. Los cuatro arreglaron sus diferencias con una sonrisa. En ese momento, esperando a que terminaran de hablar, entró Arrow Shot con un carro de comida.

—¡Hora del almuerzo!

Todos se alegraron y se acercaron a recoger su plato de arroz con rodajas de verduras.

 **XXX**

En el desierto, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo físico, estaban Blue Fire y Silver Boss tirando del tren manual, a lo lejos pudieron divisar unos edificios de madera, lo que indicaba que estaban cerca. Después de superar la mitad del recorrido, ambos se maldijeron a sí mismos por no traer agua y comida en su viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad de Appleloosa, ambos sementales cayeron exhaustos al lado de las vías, los ponis que los vieron llegar fueron a ayudarlos. Luego de hidratarse apropiadamente, Braeburn se acercó un tanto extrañado para recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos a Appleloosa, veo que hicieron un gran esfuerzo para llegar aquí —dijo señalando el tren manual.

Al verlo, pudo recordar exactamente a quien se lo había prestado en primer lugar.

—Por mil manzanas, parece que el profeta pudo traer esta cosa a tiempo.  
—Tren manual —dijeron Blue y Silver al mismo tiempo ignorando lo del profeta.  
—¿Y cómo salieron las cosas allá? ¿Lograron vencer a los humanos?  
—No es por ser descortés, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, necesitamos hablar con quien esté a cargo de este pueblo, ahora —exigió Silver Boss.  
—No hay problema, síganme por aquí.

Braeburn los llevó a la oficina del sheriff, este los recibió debidamente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos señores?  
—Soy Blue Fire, gobernador de Manehattan, él es Silver Boss, gobernador de Fillydelphia. Ambos participamos activamente en el conflicto con los humanos.  
—Me alegra que los elementos hayan conseguido ayuda a tiempo, ¿Cómo les fue en la batalla?  
—Logramos vencer, pero a un precio demasiado alto —respondió Blue.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—Disculpe que lo repita, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicar en detalle lo sucedido en la batalla, al menos no ahora.  
—Exacto, vinimos aquí para pedirle su ayuda, necesitamos todos los trenes que tenga disponible —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Entiendo, estaré gustoso de darle nuestro único tren para la causa, espero que sea suficiente.  
—Nos ha ayudado más de lo que imagina —dijo Blue.  
—Sólo quiero preguntarles una cosa si no es mucha molestia, tengo un amigo que fue a la batalla y-  
—Lo sentimos, pero no tenemos registro de los supervivientes como para darle una respuesta exacta.  
—No será un problema, seguro pueden decirme como se encuentra el jefe Thunderhooves, después de todo el era una parte importante del ejercito, seguro salió ileso y pronto regresará, pero me gustaría poder adelantarles la noticia a los demás búfalos —dijo sonriente esperando una respuesta.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas con ojos preocupados. Sabían que debían dar malas noticias tarde o temprano, pero no fueron preparados para eso, es decir, no había pasado ni una semana desde la gran batalla.

Ese intercambio de mirada fue suficiente para despertar preocupación al sheriff.

—¿Él está bien, verdad? —inquirió— Díganme que está bien.

Ambos suspiraron resignados. Era hora de las malas noticias.

—Verá sheriff, el jefe Thunderhooves resultó herido de gravedad durante los enfrentamientos y debió ser internado de urgencia en el hospital de Ponyville —dijo Silver Boss.

—Nos comunicaron que recibió una explosión en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, lo que le produjo quemaduras de tercer grado en la mitad de su cara, su órgano auditivo sufrió daños irreversibles, perdió su cuerno izquierdo, entre otras cosas que no recuerdo ahora mismo —agregó Blue Fire.

El rostro del sheriff se deformaba en tristeza por la noticia. Luego del incidente que tuvieron en el pasado sus pueblos se hicieron amigos, por lo tanto ellos también. El hecho de no haber participado en la batalla cuando Applejack se lo propuso lo hacía sentir más culpable todavía. Con un rápido movimiento, bajó su sombrero para ocultar su desdicha y la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Es triste escuchar lo que le sucedió —articuló luego de unos momentos.  
—Es por eso que necesitamos su tren, además del jefe, hay muchos refugiados que Ponyville no puede contener porque el pueblo no está preparado para eso. Necesitamos trasladarlos a un lugar mejor —explicó Silver.

—Sólo con el tratamiento adecuado podemos salvar al jefe búfalo —agregó Blue.

El sheriff quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Tenían planeado contarles a los búfalos sobre esto?  
—No hasta que lográramos llevar al búfalo a Fillydelphia para que reciba el tratamiento adecuado.

Blue sólo atinó a clavarle la mirada por ese comentario.

—No me mires así, chico. Toda Equestria sabe que tenemos el mejor centro de salud con lo último en tecnología.  
—Les daré el tren con una condición —interrumpió el sheriff—. Déjenme comunicarles la noticia al pueblo búfalo por mi cuenta, es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
—Está bien —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres ponis salieron de la oficina del sheriff y alistaron el tren para poder llevar la mayor cantidad de ponis posibles, todo el pueblo campirano ayudó en la tarea. Una vez que el sheriff ordenó a los ponis que se engancharan para tirar de la maquinaria, partió acompañado de Braeburn siguiendo el sendero que ellos mismos hicieron para comunicarse con la tribu. A lo lejos podían escuchar el paso del tren que iba a toda velocidad hacía su destino.

Al llegar notaron la poca cantidad de búfalos en el lugar, en su mayoría hembras, que esperaban con ansias el regreso del resto de su manada. Little Strongheart se acercó al notar su presencia, a diferencia de la última vez que se encontraron, ella llevaba un collar con adornos de madera tallados que simbolizaban su temporal cargo como jefe de la tribu.

—Sheriff, Braeburn, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.  
—El honor es nuestro querida. ¿Te importaría reunir a los demás búfalos? Tengo noticias sobre el jefe Thunderhooves que todos necesitan escuchar.

Al escuchar el tono del sheriff acompañado de la expresión facial de Braeburn supo que eran malas noticias. Llevó una de sus pezuñas a la boca y silbó para atraer a los demás, quienes formaron un semi círculo frente al sheriff.

Ante la mirada atenta de los búfalos, el sheriff les relató lo sucedido con su jefe. Cada herida, cada llanto que se escuchaba desde el interior del hospital, su valiente esfuerzo en el campo de batalla. Hizo lo posible para que su manada no sólo sintiera tristeza por él, sino también orgullo. Para su sorpresa, la mayoría conservó una mirada neutral, sin inmutarse demasiado por la noticia, la única que parecía estar a punto de ceder era Little Strongheart.

Braeburn deseaba acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero un súbito grito alejó esa idea de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos a dar una vuelta, con está estampida oraremos a la madre tierra para que cuide a nuestro jefe Thunderhooves y sane sus heridas! —exclamó Little Strongheart.

Los demás gritaron con ella. La pequeña líder arrancó la estampida y los demás la siguieron. Los ponis solo pudieron observar como la pequeña tribu descargaba su tristeza pisando fuerte el suelo desértico. Little Strongheart logró adelantarse un poco, lo que le permitió liberar unas cuantas lágrimas sin que nadie lo notara, estas cayeron y humedecieron la tierra antes de ser pisoteadas por decenas de otras pezuñas.

Una vez que se perdieron en el horizonte, el sheriff y Braeburn regresaron al pueblo.

Mientras tanto, el tren tirado por un grupo de ponis recorría rápidamente las vías del desierto, Blue Fire y Silver Boss se encontraban hablando de cosas varias.

—Sabes, ¿porque harán que unos ponis tiren del tren si este tiene locomotora? —inquirió Blue Fire.  
—Tal vez no tienen carbón o leña para encenderlo —respondió Silver Boss—. Pero fue una buena idea usar ponis terrestres para tirarlo, después de todos, somos la raza de ponis más fuerte.

Blue rodó los ojos y desvió su atención al paisaje que pasaba veloz por su ventana. Pero había un tema que Silver deseaba tocar desde que conoció a los otros gobernantes.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay entre Storm y tú? —inquirió señalándolo con su casco.

Pero él no respondió.

—¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

Blue miraba el paisaje indiferente.

—No te hagas, chico. ¿Sientes algo por ella, no es así? —inquirió con mirada picara.  
—No —respondió fríamente.  
—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las cosa que te dice o hace?  
—Tal vez ella sienta algo por mí, pero no es reciproco.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí.  
—¿Entonces por qué te dejaste abrazar el otro día en la cueva?  
—¿De qué hablas? Preguntó fijando su mirada en Silver sin mover su rostro.  
—No bromees conmigo, ella te estuvo abrazando la última noche en el refugio subterráneo.

Los ojos de Blue se abrieron a la par. Las vibraciones del tren no hacían la situación menos incomoda.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Silver asintió.

—¿Entonces no fingías?  
—Tengo el sueño pesado, no pude sentir nada.  
—Oh… mira, ya estamos por llegar —dijo Silver señalando el pueblo no muy lejos de allí.  
—Ahora toca reunir a todos los ponis para empezar con el traslado, nos llevará muchas horas, pero a medida que lleguemos a las ciudades podemos pedir más ayuda.  
—No creo que tardemos tanto como dices.

El tren se detuvo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a todos los refugiados con sus cosas esperando en la estación de trenes, los guardias a los lados tratando de que la formación no se deformara y a Storm controlando todo desde el aire. Ella, al verlos descender de la unidad, bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con ellos.

—Me alegra que hayan regresado —expresó formal.  
—Me alegra que hayas podido realizar todo esto tu sola, eres una yegua muy responsable —comento Blue Fire.

Silver le dio una mirada picara por el comentario.

—Digo, nos alegra —corrigió.

Ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar con la evacuación.

No fue tarea fácil reunir a todos los ponis en ese lugar, pero Storm hizo todo el esfuerzo para ello. Las siguientes horas fueron de mucho movimiento en Ponyville, primero fue el tren de Appleloosa, luego llegaron de otra ciudad para aumentar la capacidad de llevar refugiados, cada vez eran más bólidos en la estación.

Gracias al tren medico especial de Fillydelphia, lograron llevar al jefe Thunderhooves y a los heridos de gravedad a la ciudad médica más importante de Equestria para ser atendidos a la brevedad. El cuerpo del búfalo estaba tan dañado que lo taparon con una manta para que los menores no se asustaran por las heridas.

Durante el transcurso del día, el número de refugiados en Ponyville se redujo poco a poco, de los diez mil originales ahora quedaban sólo tres mil, lo que representaba sobrepoblación pero no tanto como para suponer un peligro en los servicios básicos o los suministros recolectados. Obviamente los originarios en Ponyville se quedaron allí. Muchos de los que hicieron amigos se despidieron para tal vez volverse a ver en el futuro.

Cuando Blue o Silver llegaban a sus ciudades con los refugiados las preguntas de los periodistas de los medios no se hicieron esperar, ellos respondieron que pronto tendrán una explicación. Pronto otras ciudades como Las Pegasus, Trottingham y Baltimare también se unieron a la causa y aceptaron refugiados en sus ciudades, lo que resultó ser un alivio para los gobernantes.

Luego de muchas horas, la tarea había finalizado. Este último tren era el ultimo que partiría de la estación, y con él se llevaría a los dos gobernantes que sirvieron como generales en la batalla contra los humanos. Spike estaba presente para despedirse de ellos.

—Espero que tengan un buen viaje —dijo Spike.  
—Yo también lo espero, tuvimos muchos viajes, mi cuerpo está deshecho —añadió Silver acariciando su espalda.  
—Aún queda mucho por resolver, pero lo más urgente ya fue tratado —agregó Silver.  
—Esperen un momento, ¿si ustedes se van? ¿Quién dirigirá Ponyville? ¿Quién la va a proteger?  
—Y nosotros pensábamos que eras listo pequeño dragón —dijo Storm con una risilla.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Pues, tu quedarás a cargo del pueblo —respondió ella.  
—Y tu lo protegerás —agregó Blue Fire.  
—¿Yo? ¿No creen que es un poco arriesgado? No estoy en mi mejor momento como para hacerlo —dijo desanimado.

Los tres gobernantes se miraron entre si y asintieron.

—La verdad es que nadie está en su mejor onda con todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Pero hemos visto tus acciones Spike, y creemos que eres el indicado para el cargo, aunque sea temporalmente —comentó Blue Fire.  
—Hace no mucho te dije que eras capaz de hacer grandes cosas, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo. Confiamos en ti Spike, seque harás un gran trabajo —dijo Storm dándole un abrazo al dragón.

Spike se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero rápidamente lo correspondió.

—Esperen, yo no sé pelear, ¿Cómo voy a defender al pueblo?  
—Dejaremos unos cuatro guardias contigo, tal vez ellos te puedan enseñar un par de cosas —respondió Silver Boss.

Con su casco hizo un ademan y los guardias salieron del tren, para sorpresa de Spike, uno de ellos era Arrow Shot.

—Fue un placer luchar contigo, guerrero —finalizó Silver haciendo un saludo militar.

Los guardias y los gobernantes lo hicieron también. Spike, emocionado por el reconocimiento, devolvió el saludo fugazmente. Una vez que rompieron el saludo, los gobernantes subieron al tren y las puertas de este se cerraron, luego de un silbido, comenzó a moverse, primero lento, luego fue tomando velocidad hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Alcalde Spike, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? —preguntó uno de los guardias.  
—Pues… a esta hora ya sería medianoche así que… es hora de dormir.

Los guardias cruzaron miradas entre sí, confundidos.

—Ya me escucharon, quiero que patrullen las calles una vez más e informen a los ponis que es hora de dormir. Luego pueden ir a dormir.  
—Entendido alcalde Spike —dijeron los guardias al unisonó.

 **XXX**

El tren viajaba hacia el último destino de los refugiados, los gobernantes discutían sobre las medidas que aplicarían para sus respectivos huéspedes cuando un tema que estaba guardado bajo la alfombra salió a flote.

—Esperen un momento, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el sol? —inquirió Storm alarmada.  
—¿Nosotros? Somos simples ponis, ninguno de nosotros puede mover el sol o la luna. No hay nadie en Equestria capaz de hacerlo, tendremos que improvisar medidas hogareñas y proteger los cultivos —dijo Silver Boss.  
—Tienes razón, nadie en Equestria puede mover el sol…

Los otros lo miraban esperando que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Silver.  
—Pero conozco a alguien fuera de Equestria que tal vez si pueda hacerlo.  
—¿Entonces tú te encargarás de ello? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Sí.  
—Perfecto, por Celestia, de verdad necesito un buen trago de cerveza para relajarme —finalizó relajando su cuerpo y acostando su cabeza en el asiento.

 **XXX**

Al día siguiente, Blue se embarcó fuera de Equestria en busca del único unicornio que él creía capaz de hacer una hazaña tal como mover los astros pertenecientes a las dos hermanas. Mientras viajaba en el barco, su mente divagaba en todo lo sucedido últimamente en Equestria, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada a los otros unicornios allí presentes, preguntándose si ellos tenían la menor idea de lo ocurrido, y si lo sabían, ¿se preocupaban por ellos?

Tiempo después, se encontraba sentado en la recepción afuera de la oficina de quien estaba a cargo de la ciudad que visitaba. Observó los detalles arquitectónicos del lugar, colores celestes y dorados en varios tonos, figuras de mármol en las esquinas, muebles con detalles elegantes, un par de piedras mágicas que flotaban sobre unos platillos dorados cumplían la función de lámparas a cada lado de la puerta. Cerca de la puerta, una secretaría anotaba cosas en su cuaderno, de vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en un extraño cristal en su escritorio que emitía un brillo de color rojo.

Cuando el cristal cambió a un color verde la secretaria llamó la atención de Blue y le dijo:

—Señor Fire, el archimago Keldrar está listo para recibirlo.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo Blue.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta estás se abrieron sin necesidad de tocarlas. Al ingresar pudo ver a un poni sentado revisando unos papeles de un asunto pendiente, este no se percató de la presencia del unicornio hasta que este aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

—Oh, mil disculpas, no me di cuenta —se disculpó el misterioso poni.  
—No hay nada de que disculparse.  
—Mi nombre es Keldrar, soy el archimago líder de la ciudad libre de Unicornia —presentó Keldrar señalando la bandera de la ciudad con el logo en ella.  
—Soy Blue Fire, gobernador de la ciudad Equestriana de Manehattan, es un gusto estar ante su presencia.  
—El placer es mío, han pasado años desde la última vez que un ciudadano de Equestria vino a mis dominios, que sea unicornio hace su visita mucho más especial. ¿Quiere algo para tomar?  
—Sólo agua, gracias.

Keldrar levitó una jarra con un extraño liquido cuyas chispas despertaban al entrar en contacto con la luz. Sin nada que detuviera su caída, el archimago inclinó la jarra y dejó caer el liquido sobre el escritorio, pero antes de que este tocara el mueble, una copa de vidrio apareció repentinamente y lo contuvo. Luego dejó la jarra a un lado y le acercó la copa para que tomara.

Blue observó extrañado lo que sea que fuese esa cosa en la copa, dudó un momento antes de tomarlo.

—Adelante, está fresca —ofreció Keldrar.

Blue hizo levitar la copa y la acercó a su boca. La inclinó poco a poco y cerró sus ojos para degustar, para su sorpresa, su paladar reconoció lo insípido de la sustancia, el olfato no pudo contra lo inodoro y al alejar la copa, sus ojos captaron lo incoloro. Después de todo, era agua.

Blue se sorprendió por la velocidad y el talento del archimago, pero algo no encajaba, si él era un unicornio como todos en la ciudad, ¿Dónde estaba su cuerno? Lo único que había en su lugar era una especie de bulto, semejante a un chichón pequeño.

Keldrar lo notó, todos los que lo visitaban la primera vez se hacían las mismas preguntas, estaba tan acostumbrado que atina a sonreírles y mirar sus expresiones antes de responder.

—Soy un unicornio como tú, la diferencia es que mi entendimiento de la magia es superior a comparación del resto de mi raza, tan así que mi cuerno, esencial para muchos, no es nada para mí. Soy capaz de proyectar mi magia por todo mi cuerpo —explicó lanzando chispas mágicas por sus cascos y luego por su boca.  
—¿Y que hizo con su cuerno? —inquirió Blue imaginando el dolor de perderlo.  
—Ahora forma parte de algo mucho más importante, mire —dijo señalando el bastón que colgaba en la pared detrás de su silla como trofeo.

Blue quedó sorprendido, era un simple bastón de madera tallado con detalles, en la punta había una figura de media luna con un par de piedras celestes unidas a los extremos de la figura y en el centro estaba el cuerno del archimago unido al bastón. Esto le resultó desagradable a primera vista.

—Este bastón representa el triunfo sobre la prueba para convertirme en archimago, además sirve a la hora de realzar hechizos poderosos, pero ese es otro tema.  
—Es interesante.  
—Pero usted no vino a escucharme hablar sobre mis logros, ¿cierto?  
—Pues ahora que lo menciona, necesitamos su ayuda para-  
—Ya se lo que sucede en Equestria —adelantó Keldrar.  
—¿Lo sabe?  
—El conocimiento es reciproco, así como nosotros lo ejercemos, también debemos estar informados.

Unicornia es una de las tres ciudades poni de gran importancia en el mundo que no están aliadas con Equestria de ninguna forma. Luego de que la princesa platino se uniera con los líderes de las otras tribus para formar Equestria, hubo un sector en la monarquía de los unicornios que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión apresurada y luego de unas protestas decidieron alejarse de sus hermanos Equestrianos para fundar una nueva sede de Unicornia.

Luego de mucho buscar, encontraron una isla artificial sin habitar en los mares del sur donde se asentaron y poco a poco levantaron una prospera ciudad basada en el conocimiento y la magia. Su sociedad estaba conformada enteramente por unicornios, nada de pegasos o terrestres, ni siquiera permitía la visita de estos. Los mejores profesores de universidades y expertos de magia en el mundo provenían en su mayoría de Unicornia, sin contar los avances en dichos campos que constituían su gloria.

Su relación con las otras ciudades ponis era neutral a pesar de no tener contactos en ellas. Y como todo buen conocedor, debía estar informado de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo.

—Estoy enterado del conflicto con los humanos, pero gracias a las medidas evacuatorias y al cierre temporal del sistema de correo no conozco como estará ahora la situación —agregó.  
—¿Usted tiene espías en Equestria?  
—Yo no los llamaría espías, más bien informantes.  
—No importa, entonces usted debe estar enterado de la desaparición de las princesas.  
—Efectivamente —asintió.  
—La razón de mi audiencia es que vengo a solicitar su ayuda para resolver el problema del sol.  
—¿El sol dices?

Blue asintió.

Keldrar se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para mirar al exterior. Blue pudo apreciar los rasgos físicos del unicornio, un pelaje color verde agua, ojos color violeta, uno más claro que el otro gracias a una magia fallida, melena lacia descuidada de un color grisáceo con un rayo castaño y una cutie mark con una piedra similar a las que flotan por encima del castillo.

—Cuando el sol dejó de moverse, implementamos un hechizo para crear una noche artificial hasta que la princesa regresara. Supongo que si estás aquí, significa que ella todavía está desaparecida. Me da pena, en especial porque Twilight Sparkle se fue con ella.  
—¿El elemento de la magia? ¿Por qué?  
—A parte de ser material desperdiciado, ahora está perdido. Con un poco de entrenamiento enfocado en el área correcta ella podría ser una gran archimaga. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora.  
—Discúlpeme archimago Keldrar —interrumpió Blue—. Pero no hay tiempo para divagar, con el sol en el cielo, las cosechas del mundo se perderán, las mareas cambiarán sin la presencia de la luna, habrá un cambio abrupto de temperatura. No es sólo Equestria la que está en riesgo, sino todo el mundo.

Luego de razonarlo unos momentos, el archimago regresó a su lugar.

—Parece que no queda otra opción lógica más que ayudarlos.

Blue mostró una sonrisa de alivio ante la respuesta.

—Pero primero, debo asegurarme de poder hacer el hechizo que Celestia y Luna implementan para mover los astros, aguarda un momento.

Keldrar cerró sus ojos y súbitamente aparecieron dos estantes de gran tamaño llenos de libros, estos contenían una colección especial a la cual solo él podía acceder. Atrajo diez libros a la vez sin mover un musculo y comenzó a ojearlos rápidamente. Tan rápido como los trajo los fue apilando a un costado de su escritorio al mismo tiempo que atraía unos nuevos. Blue sólo observaba, un tanto impresionado.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, los libros quedaron quietos en el aire.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó eufórico.

Al terminar de leerlo razonó unos momentos, su expresión facial era de incertidumbre, mascullaba palabras tratando de encontrar una forma viable de realizar el hechizo, meditando si el supuesto riesgo que recitaba el libro valdría la pena de correr. Después movió rápidamente sus cascos a los lados, lo que hizo que los libros se acomodaran en los estantes y estos desaparecieran, dejando la habitación tal cual estaba antes de la llegada de Blue.

—Acompáñeme señor Blue, estoy seguro que querrá ver esto —dijo Keldrar poniéndose de pie—. Señorita Magic Cristal, comuníquese con el concejo de los diez, necesito a cuatro de ellos para que me ayuden con una tarea, que se reúnan conmigo en el alto rúnico —ordenó a la secretaria a través de la piedra mágica de su escritorio.  
—Como diga, archimago.  
—Ahora sí, venga conmigo.

Keldrar atrajo su bastón mágico y la capa que descansaba en el espaldar de su silla, cuyo diseño era homenaje al usado por la princesa platino en los años antiguos con la diferencia que llevaba bordado el logo de bandera encima, y con un pestañeo teletransportó a ambos a un quiosco ubicado encima del edificio principal, el cual flotaba encima del castillo gracias al cristal rómbico de color celeste que a su vez levitaba cerca de este.

Blue se acercó a la orilla y observó el paisaje de la ciudad de Unicornia. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el cristal de gran tamaño que flotaba encima de ellos.

—¿Te gusta? Gracias al potencial mágico de estos cristales es que Unicornia es lo que es hoy en día, cuna de grandes hechiceros y pensadores. Hoy verás una parte de lo son capaces de realizar.

Al terminar esa oración, cuatros destellos aparecieron y de ellos salieron dos sementales y dos yeguas. Keldrar rápidamente les doy sus órdenes y se pusieron en posición.

—Permíteme, por favor —dijo una de las yeguas a Blue.  
—Perdone —respondió apartándose.

Una vez que todos estaban posicionados, comenzaron con el hechizo. Keldrar abrió el libro y comenzó a canalizar su magia a través de su bastón. Los miembros del concejo encendieron sus cuernos y cerraron sus ojos. Blue notó las extrañas inscripciones rúnicas que brillaban debajo de los ponis del concejo, habían otras seis sin usar.

De pronto, el cristal encima de él comenzó a brillar, los unicornios en la tierra observaban indiferentes, no era algo nuevo para ellos. Luego cuatro nuevos resplandores se vislumbraban desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, exactamente desde la posición de los miembros del concejo, unos segundos después estos se convirtieron en rayos de energía que viajaron por el aire e impactaron en el cristal mayor. En este punto, los ciudadanos miraban el espectáculo con una mezcla de confusión y admiración, y no era para más, han pasado añares desde la última vez que las runas gigantes de las fronteras fueron activadas.

—Oh gran y poderosa estrella del firmamento, escucha nuestro pedido, tu portadora, la que te guía a través del espacio, ha desaparecido —recitó Keldrar.

De pronto, una gran cantidad de magia salió disparada del cristal e impactó en el sol.

—Como un grano de arena que se abriga bajo tu manto de calor, vengo a pedirte permiso en nombre de todos mis hermanos y hermanas que viven en este mundo, déjate dirigir por este simple mortal, para evitar que este planeta quede moribundo.

Desde tierra, los unicornios ovacionaban al archimago, lo alentaban. Blue sólo podía observar impotente, parecía que su habilidad con los cristales y las espadas eran inútiles en comparación.

—¡Oh gran sol, guardiana de nuestro día, déjame guiarte, escucha mi plegaría! —gritó con todo su aliento.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo mágico, el sol comenzó a desplazarse hacia el horizonte lentamente. Los habitantes del planeta, en distintos puntos, celebraban que la noche estaba por acabar o empezar.

—¡Pídele a tu hermana luna, que siga tu ejemplo, que mi casco la guie por el espacio!

Una segunda corriente mágica salió disparada en la dirección opuesta hacía el horizonte, segundos después, la luna comenzó a erigirse, su manto nocturno reemplazó la luz del sol, las estrellas brillaron en el cielo. Se hizo la noche.

Una vez que la luna se posicionó en lo más alto, la corriente mágica se detuvo, el cristal dejó de brillar al igual que las runas del quiosco y de las afueras. Los cinco ponis quedaron exhaustos por su despliegue, Keldrar hizo aparecer un reloj para verificar la hora.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo triunfante.  
—Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por el mundo —agradeció Blue.  
—No tienes que agradecer, esta no será la primera ni la última vez que tenga que levantar el sol y la luna.  
—Si hay algo que quiera como recompensa, lo que sea, sólo pídamelo, Equestria se lo debe.  
—Pueden retirarse —dijo el archimago a los miembros del concejo.

Estos obedecieron y dejaron a solas a los gobernantes.

—Ahora no se me ocurre nada que puedan darme como recompensa, pero aun si supiera lo que quiero, no tendría el descaro de pedírselos ahora. Equestria está pasando por un momento de fragilidad y sacar provecho de ello no es digno de un líder, además, preferiría discutir esto con la princesa Celestia cuando regrese.

—Agradezco su noble gesto.  
—Ya anocheció señor Blue, creo que debe regresar a su ciudad.  
—Tiene razón, debo tomar el barco de regreso.  
—Eso no será necesario, acompáñeme.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el archimago transportó a ambos a una estación de portales, allí varios ponis iban y venían de distintos puntos del globo. Todos los unicornios presentes se arrodillaron al ver al archimago, algunos incluso sacaron fotos ya que era rara la vez que aparecía con su juego completo de capa y bastón.

—Mire, estos son portales en dos direcciones, capaz de traer o llevar ponis a muchas ciudades del mundo.

Ambos se acercaron a una que tenía el logo de Equestria como señal de destino.

—Dígame, ¿a dónde quiere ir?  
—Manehattan.

El operador del portal activó un mecanismo y un círculo de magia apareció en frente de ellos. No había imagen del destino, pero Keldrar supo que había funcionado.

—Fue un placer tenerlo aquí, gobernador. Espero que logren recuperarse de lo sucedido —dijo Keldrar.  
—Gracias, por todo.

Con eso ultimo, dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse a unos centímetros del portal. Pudo sentir el aire que se adentraba en esa manifestación mágica, lo incitaban, lo desafiaban a ingresar. Cerró sus ojos y dio tres pasos hacia adelante, cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en las afueras de su ciudad, parado junto al cartel de "Bienvenido a Manehattan", al mirar atrás no había nada, ni un indicio de magia, levantó su casco para intentar tocar el portal nuevamente, pero no había nada. No le dio mayor importancia y caminó hacía su despacho, se arregló para su presentación y salió hacia su balcón, una multitud lideradas por reporteros lo esperaban, los fotógrafos lo retrataban, los ponis esperaban.

Blue miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las diez de la primera noche. Mentalmente rogaba que sus amigos de las otras ciudades hicieran lo que acordaron en su último viaje en tren juntos sino su discurso carecería de lógica. Pero no tenía nada que temer, en las ciudades de Fillydelphia y Cloudsdale, tanto Silver Boss como Storm Cloud también estaban frente a una multitud expectante. Un grupo que buscaba respuestas.

Salvo por la introducción, sus discursos eran los mismos. La expresión en el rostro de los ponis, también. Los tres comunicaron sobre lo sucedido en el bosque Everfree, la guerra, la captura de Canterlot, su victoria sobre los humanos, y por último, la desaparición de las princesas, los elementos y casi toda la guardia real de sus ciudades, les dijeron que esa era la razón por la que el sol no descendía del cielo.

Cuando los tres terminaron, una avalancha de preguntas y de comentarios enojados, disconformes y tristes cayeron sobre ellos. Toda Equestria se enteró esa noche gracias a la transmisión radiofónica, los hogares se llenaron de tristeza y preocupación, las familias se abrazaban en busca de protección. La primera emoción en florecer fue la rabia, los ponis de toda Equestria se levantaron en protestas por la decisión de mantener todo en secreto, marcharon por varias horas, sin descanso. La segunda fue la tristeza, se declararon siete días de duelo por todos los caídos en las batalla contra los humanos, los ponis hicieron marchas hasta los cementerios, armaban santuarios, durante esos días el mayor temor era que un par de guardias tocaran la puerta de casa para entregarte una bandera, el rostro de aquellas amas de casa, madres y padres, novias y demás quedaron marcadas en la mente de aquellos guardias.

La esperanza por el retorno de los desaparecidos era como una vela en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Resistía, pero podía apagarse en cualquier momento.

 **XXX**

Un día luego de la semana de duelo, las cosas en Ponyville estaban por complicarse. Spike, quien tuvo una semana agitada organizando a los ponis, dormitaba plácidamente, si dormir con pesadillas se le podía llamar placer, pero al menos podía cerrar sus ojos para descansar. Esa noche no ameritaba ser distinta a las demás, los guardias no hacían guardias nocturnas porque no lo vieron necesario, todo estaba en paz.

Despertó súbitamente de su pesadilla, estuvo sentado en su canasta unos minutos mientras el sudor recorría su frente. Para calmarse salió hacía el balcón de la biblioteca para admirar la noche que extrañó durante el reinado del sol. No había sonido alguno, ni siquiera viento, ni pasos, nada. Apoyó sus garras sobre la baranda del balcón, y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

Levantó su cabeza, miró hacia los costados, algo raro sucedía, volvió a escucharlo, inmovilizó su rostro tratando de captar ese sonido nuevamente. Sonaba como si algo era arrojado furiosamente al suelo. Sin perder más tiempo, salió de la biblioteca siguiendo el sonido, cada paso lo hacía más audible, sus pasos agiles lo llevaron hasta la alcaldía, voces se escuchaban en su interior, unas que nunca había escuchado.

Ingresó cautelosamente por la puerta principal, no había nadie allí, pero una tenue luz se asomaba por las escaleras del despacho de la alcaldesa. Subió lentamente sin hacer ruido, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, Spike se asomó para mirar por la rendija, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

—Apresúrate, revisa todos los estantes, esta poni debe estar llena de oro y plata.  
—Eso hago idiota.  
—Ese un archivero cabeza de rabo —dijo un tercero.

Unos perros diamantes estaban saqueando el despacho de la alcaldesa, o mejor dicho el despacho de Spike. Mientras rebuscaban por todos lados, Spike estaba sentado contra la pared sin saber que hacer, por un lado podría ir a buscar ayuda, pero la casa de los guardias estaba demasiado lejos, otra opción era luchar con ellos, pero la superioridad numérica era una desventaja, sin contar que no había seguido el consejo de los gobernantes sobre entrenar. Cuando estaba por tomar la decisión más sensata, un ruido de vidrio quebrándose llamó su atención. Al asomar la cabeza, quedo perplejo.

—Te dije que no hicieras ruido.  
—Ya lo sé, es que se me cayó esta foto.  
—No traigas basura contigo.

El perro diamante arrojó el portarretrato al suelo. Spike lo vio todo, era la única cosa que había llevado a la oficina, una foto de él con todas sus amigas ponis. Había prometido controlar sus emociones, pero ver aquella foto en el suelo despertó el enojo que estuvo conteniendo por días.

Los perros seguían revisando cuando de pronto sus orejas se pararon y apuntaron hacía la puerta al mismo tiempo, luego voltearon para ver a Spike, quien los miraba con furia.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, pequeño dragón.  
—Sí, mejor vete antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.  
—Vamos dragón, corre con tu mami.

Spike no se inmutó.

—Váyanse de aquí ahora —amenazó Spike.  
—¿O qué?  
—¿Qué vas a hacer si nos quedamos?

El dragón permaneció mudo.

—Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, yo me encargaré de él —dijo uno de los perros.

Con sus largos brazos con grandes garras afiladas se acercó a Spike hasta quedar en frente de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes.

—¡Te dijimos que te fueras!

Con un rápido movimiento, el perro golpeó a Spike, luego lo alzó y lo arrojó violentamente dentro de la habitación.

—¡Acabalo Duke!  
—¡Mátalo!

Spike quedó aturdido por los golpes, pero logró ponerse de pie y justo antes de recibir otro puñetazo se hizo a un lado y corrió a refugiarse debajo de un mueble.

—No podrás esconderte de mí, pequeño entrometido.

Duke se acercó y volteó el escritorio, pero Spike corrió a esconderse a otro lugar, este lo siguió, cada cosa que encontraba en su camino lo arrojaba hacía él. Pronto, toda la habitación se encontraba destrozada, sin lugar en donde esconderse.

«¿En que estaba pensado? No puedo contra ellos» pensó Spike escondido debajo de unos escombros.

De pronto, sintió una garra atravesar su ultimo escondite y aferrarse a su cuerpo, sacándolo de allí.

—Basta pequeño tonto —dijo Duke arrojando a Spike contra una pared—. Es hora de acabar con esto.

Spike estaba herido, con su cuerpo dolorido, respiraba pesadamente, con su mirada al frente, observando a su victimario acercarse para darle el golpe de gracia. Desvió su vista a la fotografía que estaba en el suelo cerca suyo.

«Sobreviví a una guerra… a dos batallas… ¿y voy a morir en garras de unos perros diamantes? No puedo rendirme».

El perro jugaba con sus afiladas garras mientras se acercaba, sus compañeros lo alentaban en el fondo.

«Debo estar vivo cuando ellas regresen, no puedo rendirme, pero soy tan pequeño, ¿Cómo voy darle un golpe siquiera?».

De pronto las gemas de sus garras comenzaron a brillar tenuemente en respuesta a su pregunta.

—¡Muere! —gritó Duke listo para matarlo.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Spike se puso de pie y le dio un golpe al perro diamante en el estomago, con tanta fuerza que viajó por el aire hasta chocar con la pared, quedando inconsciente y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando este se disipó, los otros dos perros observaron con furia al dragón, estos quedaron boquiabiertos. La garra que golpeó al perro diamante estaba envuelta en un aura verdosa con forma de puño gigante que fácilmente tenía el tamaño del pequeño dragón.

Spike, atónito por lo sucedido, inspeccionó su puño gigante abriendo y cerrando su garra.

—Increíble—dijo para sí mismo.  
—La pagarás pequeño engendro de la naturaleza.  
—Engendro yo, ¿alguna vez te viste al espejo? —respondió Spike.  
—¡Ahora verás!

Ambos perros sacaron un cuchillo su chaleco y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Un poco más confiado, Spike miró su garra izquierda y se concentró, unos segundos después la magia comenzó a brotar del cristal, formando la misma figura que su garra derecha. Luego de eso uno de los perros se abalanzó directamente contra Spike, este intentó conectar un golpe que seguro lo dejaría fuera de juego, pero el perro logró esquivarlo con un salto logrando ponerse detrás de él, con un rápido vistazo logró divisar los huecos en la armadura del dragoncito y dirigió su cuchillo a ese lugar. Al darse cuenta de esto, Spike movió su cuerpo lo suficiente para no recibir el impacto de lleno, a cambió recibió una herida superficial de la cual botaba sangre.

El otro perro no tardó en unirse a la pelea, ambos coordinaban sus movimientos para confundir a Spike quien, gracias a su inexperiencia en las peleas y una misteriosa fatiga que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar su cuerpo, era incapaz de seguirles el paso. Cuando menos lo esperaba, un nuevo corte marcaba su brazo o su espalda, el dolor comenzaba a agudizarse.

En un momento dado, uno de los perros emergió de las sombras dispuesto a clavar su cuchillo en el cuello de Spike, pero en un rápido movimiento logró evadirlo, quedando en la posición perfecta para asestar un golpe que lo dejaría fuera de combate. Cuando el puño estaba a punto de golpear al perro, la mente de Spike se concentró en los cuchillos que portaban sus oponentes.

No hubo sonido de golpe. Tanto Spike como el perro permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos.

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?» preguntaba Spike al no ver su puño.

Pronto sintió un liquido escurrir por su garra y vio como gotas caían al suelo. La luz de la lámpara revelaba el color escarlata del extraño liquido. Antes de poder razonar lo sucedido, el cuerpo moribundo del perro cayó al costado de Spike, revelando la herida mortal que este le produjo al clavar su magia directo en su corazón.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, la vas a pagar! —gritó el perro enloquecido.

Iracundo, saltó para atacar a Spike, pero el dragón logró invocar un escudo llevando ambas garras al frente, lo que frenó el avance del perro. Este atacó sin parar la defensa de Spike, con sus puños, garras y cuchillo, no importaba como pero quería vengarse por lo ocurrido. Desde esa perspectiva, Spike pudo observar como la sangre descendía del perro que mató por su brazo, marcándolo. De pronto, su puño gigante desapareció y la fatiga se asentó, debilitándolo considerablemente hasta el punto de tener que arrodillarse para contener al perro diamante que lo asediaba. Intento en vano hacer aparecer nuevamente su puño, cada vez que lo intentaba se cansaba más.

Todo parecía perdido, aun con su mayor esfuerzo fue incapaz de vencer a los ladrones, pensaba que iba a morir en ese lugar como un mero intento de héroe. La barrera que lo separaba de su atacante se agrietaba, estaba a punto de ceder.

Sin previo aviso, un disparo se escuchó en la cercanía seguido de una red que se desplegó y capturó parcialmente al perro diamante que atacaba a Spike segundos antes que su escudo se deshiciera. Pero el peligro estaba lejos de terminar, con sus largos brazos libres, el perro intentaba alcanzar a Spike para acabar su labor, el misterioso poni vestido con una armadura única hacía su mejor esfuerzo para detener el paso de este animal, pero le era difícil, en cualquier momento la cuerda se podía romper.

—¡Spike, reacciona, tienes que hacer algo! —gritó el misterioso poni.

Tal como había pasado en la batalla de Ponyville, Spike estaba a poco de desmayarse. Pero algo en la voz de aquel misterioso poni despertó lo último de la voluntad del dragón. Con un último gran esfuerzo, Spike tomó aire y sopló, liberando su característico fuego verde que cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo del perro diamante. Este soltó el cuchillo, comenzó a gritar y se tiró al suelo a rodar para extinguir, en ese momento el misterioso poni se acercó y desenfundó un cuchillo oculto en su manga, con un rápido movimiento acabó con la vida del atacante de Spike, el cual permaneció en el suelo siendo consumidos por las llamas.

Sin poder resistir, Spike cayó rendido, el misterioso poni se acercó para inspeccionar sus heridas momentos antes de que los guardias ingresaran por la puerta.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En este capitulo se introdujo a la ciudad Unicornia y su lider Keldrar, quien será muy importante para futuras historias. Si alguno recuerda el canon, quedan dos tribus ponis cuyas ciudades utilizaré en la historia. No cometeré el error de transformar a Spike en un Dios guerrero omnipotente solo porque lleva puesta una armadura.  
**

 **En este espacio, respondo el review dejado en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el review.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	5. La Culpa Escarlata

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Spike se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, solo, sin objetos ni nada a su alrededor. Miraba hacia los lados tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Spike…

Esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla. Al darse vuelta, allí estaba Twilight, pero no estaba feliz.

—¿Cómo pudiste Spike? —preguntó decepcionada.

Podía distinguir una pizca de tristeza en su voz. Quería llorar pero mantenía su postura para hablar con el dragón. Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, otra voz en su espalda llamó su atención, una voz imposible de olvidar.

—Yo creí que eras un dragón gentil, amable, caballeroso y para nada salvaje, creo que me equivoqué —expresó Rarity sosteniendo un pañuelo que limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, dos voces aparecieron, una en cada lado. Para su mala suerte, también las reconoció.

—¡Eres un dragón asesino, igual a todos los de tu especie! —gritó Rainbow Dash.  
—No dejaré que te acerques a mi familia Spike, eres un peligro para todos —dijo Applejack con la cabeza baja.

Sin decir una palabra, dejó que las últimas dos aparecieran y lo sermonearan también, sin saber porque. Pero fue diferente, Pinkie le daba la espalda, negando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el dragón, su melena estaba lacia. Fluttershy estaba acostada en el suelo, llorando desconsolada al ver como la imagen que tenía de Spike se desmoronaba luego de conocer el aberrante hecho del cual fue participe.

—¡¿Pero qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué hice?! —inquirió Spike desesperado.

Twilight señaló su garra derecha. Spike la miró, al principio sin nada fuera de lo común, pero unos segundos después, comenzó a brotar sangre de sus escamas. Asustado, quiso limpiar su garra, pero era imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba, más sangre salía de ese lugar. Las ponis a su alrededor se horrorizaban mientras continuaban con su ola de acusaciones, Spike trataba de escucharlas ignorando su sangrado por un momento, entre ello, una palabra se filtró en el aire y quedó marcada en su mente.

Matar.

—¡Yo no maté a nadie! —negó.  
—¡Y qué me dices de eso! —exclamó Rainbow señalando a un lugar no muy lejos de allí.

Una luz iluminó el lugar señalado, revelando la figura del perro diamante que yacía muerto sobre un charco de sangre. Spike seguía sin recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¡Ese perro está vivo, yo no lo maté! —argumentó.

La sangre comenzó a salir con más presión de su garra, Spike intentó cubrirlo con su otra garra, pero era en vano.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Spike.

Esas palabras derrumbaron cualquier pensamiento que el dragón tenía en ese momento, se dice que es una de esas cosas que nunca quieres escuchar de una madre, y aunque Twilight no lo fuera biológicamente, lo era simbólicamente. Alguien que cuidaba de él, que le daba cariño incondicional, un lugar que podía llamar hogar. Eso era Twilight para Spike.

La tristeza se adueñó de Spike, estaba a punto de llorar. De repente, las seis ponis que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieron y se formaron una al lado de la otra en frente del dragón.

—Por favor, no se vayan, las necesito —rogó Spike arrodillado.

Las ponis intercambiaron miradas entre sí, luego Twilight dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—No nos iremos a ningún lado Spike.

Por un momento, el corazón de Spike se alivió, pero eso no duró mucho.

—Tú te irás.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ya me escuchaste, Ponyville no es un lugar para criaturas como tú, no queremos que nadie más corra peligro. Quiero que te vayas de la biblioteca y no regreses jamás.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin impedimentos, quiso negarse a partir, quiso rogar para que todas lo perdonaran por lo que supone que hizo. Pero antes de decir una sola palabra, una fuerza desconocida comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos de las ponis dejando un rastro de sangre a su camino que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Sin previo aviso, Spike chocó contra algo, algo peludo. Sintió la sangre fría del suelo, no era suya. Con algo de fuerza, giró el cuerpo, revelando la figura del perro diamante que supuestamente había matado. Pero algo era diferente, en el difunto rostro figuraba una sonrisa macabra que revelaba cada uno de sus dientes amarillentos, de pronto, con una voz infernal, le dijo a Spike:

—¿Acaso estás listo para cargar con el peso de matar?

 **XXX**

Despertó agitadamente, sentándose en la cama. Esa fue una pesadilla diferente a las demás. Limpió el sudor en su rostro mientras respiraba profundamente para relajarse. Miró a su alrededor, notando que no estaba en la biblioteca sino en el hospital. Trató de recordar lo que pasó anoche, pero todas sus imágenes mentales eran borrosas, como si su mente no quisiera que recordara lo sucedido.

Sentía su cuerpo ligero, como si algo le faltara, supo exactamente lo que era cuando extendió su garra para alcanzar un vaso con agua de la mesita de luz. Su garra estaba libre de metal, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, en vez de eso, se encontraba cubierto de vendas en la parte media de su cuerpo, la frente y sus brazos. Por primera vez en días, Spike estaba indefenso, verdaderamente indefenso, sin el poder de los cristales mágicos, era incapaz de pelear, ahora mismo era presa fácil para cualquiera que entrase por esa puerta.

Al escuchar el giro de la perilla, usó la manta del hospital para taparse casi completamente, dejando un pequeño espacio para que pudiera ver. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ingresar a un poni alto y delgado vestido con una armadura única. El paso de sus patas metálicas resonaban con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a su cama.

—Te lo advierto, tengo fuego —dijo Spike asustado.  
—Tranquilo Spike, no tienes porque lanzar fuego.

La voz del misterioso poni le era familiar. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Poco a poco fue bajando la manta para observarlo más detenidamente, revelando las heridas de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, no pensé que fuera a encontrarte en este estado.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Cierto, a veces olvido que tengo el casco puesto, dame un segundo.

El unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, el sonido de mecanismos se escuchaban de su cuerpo. Pronto las placas metálicas que conformaban su armadura se fueron juntando y apilando a medida que dejaban al descubierto la figura del poni. Primero su pelaje pardo y luego su cutie mark de una llave inglesa apretando una tuerca, sólo faltaba ver su rostro. Una vez que su armadura se terminó de acoplar, está quedó como una simple armadura que cubría la parte media de su cuerpo. Con un último uso de su magia, el casco también se deshizo, juntándose con el resto de la armadura, dejando al descubierto su rostro de cara larga y una melena corta de un color más oscuro que su pelaje desarreglada por llevar el casco puesto tanto tiempo.

—¿Iron Wrench? —inquirió incrédulo.  
—El mismo.

Spike intentó bajarse de la cama para saludarlo, pero un dolor agudo en su abdomen hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—Tranquilo Spike, aun estás muy herido como para moverte.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?  
—Pues, luego de regresar a mi casa, decidí que podría brindarles más de mi ayuda si tuviera los elementos necesarios, así que empaqué mis cosas y vine tan pronto habilitaron los trenes. Los guardias me dieron una casa y estuve varios días instalándome, hoy iba a darte una sorpresa, pero anoche escuché unos ruidos sospechosos y me puse mi armadura para investigar.  
—¿Ósea que fuiste tú el que me ayudó?  
—Así es Spike, y al parecer llegué justo a tiempo.

Esa respuesta hizo que todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior se develara en la cabeza de Spike, cada escena, cada golpe, cada escape, cada sensación de dolor y por último, el significado de su pesadilla. Miró su garra derecha, ¿en serio mató a ese perro diamante la noche anterior?

—¿Qué le sucedió a los perros? —preguntó obligado por saber la respuesta.  
—Dos de ellos murieron, el tercero está en una jaula custodiado por un par de guardias hasta que se decida qué hacer con él.

Muerte.

Esa palabra apareció en la mente de Spike luego de la respuesta de Iron Wrench. Nunca pensó que algo tan común como la mismísima muerte fuera a afectarle tanto, desde que decidió asumir su identidad como Iron Spike no pensó sobre ello. Imaginaba que sería tan fácil como hacerlo y listo, un problema menos para él y los ponis.

Pero la idea de ser llamado asesino por sus propias amigas pudo más que su voluntad, lo había soñado, la posible reacción de sus amigas cuando se enterasen de lo ocurrido, cuando descubrieran que el Spike que habían conocido fue enterrado bajo varias capas de emociones extremas, adrenalina, culpa, temor y soledad, nunca lo volverían a ver con los mismo ojos. La saliva de su boca adoptó un sabor a metal oxidado que no se iba por más que tragase.

—Spike, vuelve, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Wrench trayendo a Spike a la realidad.  
—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió sacudiendo su cabeza.  
—Tal vez te preguntes donde está mi armadura.  
—Te refieres a MI armadura —corrigió Spike.  
—No Spike, es mi armadura, yo simplemente te la di prestada para la batalla, es tiempo que la regreses.  
—No… no puedes hacerme esto, necesito esa armadura, no puedes quitármela.  
—De hecho, ya lo hice —dijo abriendo el baúl que estaba a su lado, allí, todavía sucia por la batalla de anoche, se encontraba el casco, los guantes y la pechera.

¿Todo terminaba allí? ¿Ahora? ¿en una cama de hospital cerca de la incomodidad donde un poni que apenas conocía se estaba por llevar lo único que lo mantenía lejos de la depresión? Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del dragón ante aquella posibilidad que en poco tiempo se convertiría en realidad.

Ignorando la expresión de Spike, Wrench continuó con la charla.

—Escucha, hablé con un tal Arrow Shot anoche luego de que te trajeran aquí y me contó todo lo sucedido con la guerra, pero lo más importante, lo que sucedió contigo. Me dijo como ayudaste en la batalla de Ponyville, como levantaste la cabeza cuando todos los ponis estaban a punto de rendirse, como te convertiste en un guerrero por el bien de los demás.

Con su magia, Iron Wrench le alcanzó a Spike el vaso con agua, el cual bebió rápidamente tratando de opacar el sabor metálico en su boca, pero le fue imposible.

—Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida Spike, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es ayudarte para que lo hagas bien. Es por eso que vine a proponerte algo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Un guerrero de verdad tiene una brillante armadura que lo hace especial y único en el campo de batalla, puedo hacerte una armadura a la medida, que te ayudará en todas tus enfrentamientos en el futuro, sin mencionar el entrenamiento que puedes recibir por parte de los guardias, o puedes quedarte ahora con este pedazo de chatarra y morir jugando al soldado sin entrenamiento, ¿Qué dices?

Cualquiera podría imaginar que era una decisión fácil de tomar, dejar la vieja armadura para obtener una nueva y mejorada. Pero esa armadura estuvo tanto tiempo con Spike que prácticamente se hicieron uno, ni siquiera pudo quitársela para dormir o ducharse, agradecía profundamente que fuera antioxidante. Ahora más que nunca, Spike se sentía indefenso, presa del miedo, cautivo de una imaginación desenfrenada que lo llevaba a imaginar los más irrealistas de los escenarios que podían azotar mientras no pudiera defender a sí mismo o a los demás.

Matar.

Trató de enfocarse nuevamente en el problema. Tal vez necesitaba un tiempo para pensar lo sucedido.

—Está bien Iron, acepto, puedes llevarte la armadura —dijo resignado.  
—Tomaste la decisión correcta, haré de esta armadura una pieza de batalla única para ti. Iré a preparar los materiales, cuando te den el alta, ve por mi casa para tomarte las medidas otra vez.  
—Está bien —respondió Spike.  
—Fue un placer volver a verte —despidió Iron Wrench.  
—Igualmente.

La habitación quedo nuevamente en silencio, soledad. Todo pasó tan rápido en su mente, sólo segundos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando? Se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo. El Spike de antes tal vez hubiera cerrado sus ojos para aprovechar el tiempo que permanecería acostado, pero no esté Spike, este permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando, al mismo tiempo que alejaba esa palabra que lo atormentaría por varios días.

Muerte.

 **XXX**

Dos días luego del incidente, Spike fue dado de alta, estaba totalmente recuperado. Lo primero en su agenda era visitar a Iron Wrench, cuya dirección le fue otorgada por la enfermera que lo atendió antes de irse. Al no tener su armadura, se sentía más bajito e indefenso. Los ponis a su alrededor lo saludaban, él devolvía cada uno de ellos con una falsa sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no era así, tenía toda una agenda que atender una vez que Iron terminara con las medidas.

La casa se encontraba en las orillas del pueblo, allí todavía se encontraban restos de lo que fue la campaña humana en Ponyville sin limpiar, un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada del pueblo. Divagaba sobre el paradero de Arrow Shot, nunca fue a visitarlo en el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Al llegar tocó la puerta un par de veces, se escuchaban sonidos de golpes, martilleos, antes de que cesaran y fueran reemplazados por el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta.

—Qué bueno que viniste, pasa.

El lugar estaba acomodado, como si nadie viviera en aquella casa. En el comedor se encontraban sus alforjas sin abrir, ¿Por qué no había desempacado todavía?

—Esto sólo tomará unos segundos —dijo sacando la cintra métrica—. Ahora quiero que-

Spike extendió sus brazos, como si hubiera leído la mente del ingeniero, pero la verdad era un simple movimiento involuntario causado por la rutina de Rarity a la hora de confeccionar vestidos. A veces él era el modelo. Mientras Iron estiraba la cinta, Spike sólo podía imaginar a Rarity haciéndolo, su amada. Instintivamente puso los brazos en alto para una de las últimas mediciones, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario.

Muerte.

La imagen cambió drásticamente, ya no veía a Rarity, sino al misterioso poni con la armadura modificada que lo ayudó noches atrás. El fuego y la sangre, juntos, su garra dentro del cuerpo del perro diamante tocando su corazón, eso era lo único en su mente.

—Puedes bajar los brazos Spike.

Obedeció. Observó al ingeniero unos momentos, él también había matado a uno de los perros, pero no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, no sentía nada, o al menos sabía disimularlo lo suficiente.

—Iron…

Le pareció raro preguntarle algo tan personal a un poni que apenas conocía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Wrench alejó por un momento la hoja donde anotaba las medidas para prestarle atención al bebé dragón.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Seguro.  
—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que mataste a alguien?

Iron puso una mirada inquietante por la pregunta, no la esperaba. Pudo haber respondido eso con otra pregunta, ¿Por qué quería saber eso? Pero viendo la mirada de Spike, supo que algo le sucedía, acusarlo sólo empeoraría la situación.

—Spike, luego de recibirme de la universidad, estuve en muchas situaciones peligrosas gracias a mis conocimientos aplicados, muchos ponis y otras criaturas de otros reinos querían que les ayudara a desarrollar tecnologías malignas, unos pocos me lo pidieron por la fuerza.

Iron se sentó en el suelo mientras continuaba su relato.

—Pero la primera vez que maté a alguien fue de hecho, antes de todo eso. Había sacado el doctorado, pero por cuestiones económicas utilicé la biblioteca de la universidad para realizar los planos de mis primeros proyecto como ingeniero. La noche de lo sucedido, estuve hasta tarde trabajando, regresaba a mi casa caminando con mi alforja llena de papeles, para cortar caminó pasé por un puente, y me encontré con él.

La voz de Iron bajaba de volumen al llegar al punto clave.

—Estaba tan concentrado en mis asuntos que no vi al poni encapuchado que se aproximaba, tampoco noté que en la manga de su saco tenía un cuchillo oculto. Pasó tan rápido, me acorraló contra la baranda del puente y me gritó que le diera todo mientras la punta del cuchillo tocaba mi garganta.

Llevó su casco a su garganta, recordando aquel pinchazo que prometía transformarse en algo más profundo y doloroso.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Spike intrigado.  
—No lo sé. Él siguió gritándome cosas, estaba aterrado, el miedo me tenía paralizado, mi magia seguía funcionando, sostenía el maletín entre él y yo, negándose a entregar mi trabajo. Estuvo unos segundo así cuando sucedió, lo irónico es que esto lo recuerdo con claridad absoluta.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, tratando de no alterar la historia, conservándola tal cual sucedió. Por alguna razón, siempre había un cambio, menor, imperceptible para su memoria. Spike estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Iron lo interrumpió.

—Él se hizo para atrás, nervioso y enojado por no haberle entregado lo que quería. Seguro imaginaba que no iba a correrme por el miedo, tal vez por eso mismo me hice a un lado pero mi maletín no. El ladrón clavó su cuchillo en mi maletín con tanta fuerza que terminó cayendo del puente hacía el vacio.  
—¿Y qué hiciste?  
—Lo que cualquier poni hubiera hecho. Corrí, corrí sin dar vuelta atrás.

Como una película, pudo visualizarlo con claridad. Los postes de luz guiaban su camino, intermitentes entre luz y luz, sólo tenía una meta, llegar a la seguridad de su hogar. No le importó informar a las autoridades.

Llegó sudado, dejó el maletín en la mesa y corrió al baño a enjuagarse el rostro, sus cascos temblaban, su corazón palpitaba veloz, se miró al espejo en busca de alguna herida que haya pasado por alto, pero sólo encontró un punto rojizo en su cuello donde el cuchillo del asaltante estuvo apoyado.

Esa noche pudo conciliar el sueño aun asustado. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que supo lo que ocurrió con el ladrón.

—Había muerto producto de la caída, ni siquiera me hubiera enterado si no fuera porque salió en los diarios.

Spike lo miraba confundido, ¿no sentía nada por haberle quitado la vida a otro poni?

—¿Cómo te sentiste al enterarte que lo habías matado?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, respondió:

—Aliviado.  
—¿Aliviado?

Iron asintió.

—¿Pero por qué?  
—Pues, me di cuenta que si seguía vivo podría haber intentado vengarse de mi por lo sucedido, y en menos medida podría seguir robando, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algún otro poni corría con peor suerte y resultaba herido o muerto?  
—¿No te arrepientes de haberlo matado? —preguntó incrédulo.  
—No lo maté, fue un accidente.  
—¿Pero te arrepientes?  
—No, ¿debería?  
—Claro que deberías. Deberías sentirte la peor basura del planeta por quitarle la vida a otro ser viviente, deberías tener pesadillas sobre ello una y otra y otra vez hasta que te cansas de dormir, deberías sentir una carga que te aplasta por completo, un corazón que siente pena de latir, ¡deberías ver tu garra manchada con la sangre de tu victima aunque esté totalmente limpia!  
—¡Era mi vida o la de él! —gritó Iron Wrench.

El tono del ingeniero hizo que Spike enmudeciera, la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo. Spike no podía entenderlo, como era capaz de ser tan insensible ante la muerte. Sin nada más que agregar, Iron dijo:

—Te avisaré cuando tu armadura esté lista, puedes irte.

Tomó sus notas y se fue de aquella habitación, Spike no tardó en salir de aquella casa para correr a la suya. Azotó la puerta de entrada. Muerte. Intentó sacarse la armadura para quitarse aquel peso que llevaba cargando desde lo sucedido, luego recordó que no la tenía. Muerte. Observó aquella alfombra en medio de la biblioteca, podía ver la sangre a través de ella, esperando paciente que alguien la descubra. Muerte. No podía soportar el hecho de saber que la sangre estaba allí, como si fuera un secreto, un tesoro bien resguardado, fue a la repisa más cercana y buscó un libro en especifico, al no encontrarlo, los fue arrojando uno por uno al suelo hasta hallar el que deseaba. Muerte. Fue hasta el depósito y trajo los elementos de limpieza necesarios, movió la alfombra a un lado, revelando la sangre seca con pedazos de tela en ella, luego con sumo cuidado, fue aplicando los pasos del libro para limpiar la sangre de pisos de madera. Muerte. Luego de media hora de limpiar y re limpiar, el suelo estaba limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo último era deshacerse de la alfombra sin que nadie se diese cuenta, por lo que la arrojó a la chimenea y usando su fuego verde la incineró sin dejar rastro.

Muerte.

Nada de eso fue suficiente, subió a tomarse un baño de media hora, pero no pudo sacarse esa sensación de suciedad. Sus días se estaban convirtiendo en un calvario sin fin.

 **XXX**

Los días pasaron, todo transcurría sin cambios. Spike se encontraba en la oficina de la alcaldesa junto a una calculadora y una taza de café revisando cuentas. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, pero los números seguían sin ser favorables para el pueblo. Desde la evacuación no hubo un solo donativo de alimentos para Ponyville y las reservas estaban a punto de agotarse. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se apiadara de ellos?

«Necesitaremos un milagro para comer otro día» pensó mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida.

Y un milagro es lo que obtuvo.

De pronto, se escuchó a lo lejos el ritmo de la música, una de marcha. Era normal escuchar de vez en cuando la música de alguno de los residentes que practicaban sus instrumentos para deleite de muchos, pero esto era diferente, más organizado, como un desfile. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se estaba acercando, Spike se puso de pie y salió a ver lo que estaba pasando. Imaginaba muchos escenarios de lo que se avecinaba, pero esto no lo pudo predecir en absoluto.

Ponis vestidos con trajes coloridos haciendo malabares o bailando mientras avanzaban lentamente por la calle principal, el que lideraba iba con zancos caminando naturalmente, atrás de ellos venía un carro alegórico lleno de colores brillantes con un dj que se encargaba de pasar música de danza. Todos los habitantes salieron a presenciar el acto alegórico mientras se reunían con Spike, quien observaba el espectáculo boquiabierto. El acto contrastaba totalmente con el ánimo del pueblo en general, no era como el primer día pero los ánimos no eran de lo mejor tampoco, derrochaba alegría, muchos recordaron a Pinkie Pie, sólo ella era capaz de algo así.

Cuando la agrupación llegó hasta la alcaldía, el poni con zancos hizo una seña con su cabeza y la música se detuvo al igual que los bailarines, luego este bajo de un salto cayendo en frente de Spike.

—¿Quién está a cargo de este pueblo? —preguntó el extraño poni.

Los pueblerinos miraron a Spike de reojo. Este levantó su garra todavía sorprendido por el despliegue.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?  
—Soy Spike.  
—Mucho gusto Spike, yo soy Vanilla Flan—antes de terminar la frase, silbó al dj, quien activó un mecanismo en el carro, el cual reveló el nombre de la ciudad que provenían— y soy el canciller de Terra.

Terra es una de las tres ciudades ponis más importantes del mundo que están fuera de los límites de Equestria. Luego de que el canciller Puding Head se aliara con los Equestrianos, muchos de los terratenientes más influyentes de la tribu terrestre decidieron tomar otro camino que los beneficiara, buscaban una forma de aprovechar sus habilidades en el cultivo sin ser explotados o tener que dar casi todo lo que producían para obtener pocos beneficios. Luego de mucho viajar, encontraron un archipiélago sin habitar en el otro continente donde se instalaron, y posteriormente explotaron todos los recursos naturales de aquel sitio, descubriendo muchos elementos de lujo que se vendieron a grandes precios en el exterior.

De un asentamiento pequeño a un pueblo, de un pueblo a una ciudad, y de una ciudad a una metrópolis. La ciudad crecía al igual que su sed de ser los más ricos del planeta. A diferencia de las otras ciudades ponis, estos tenían relaciones comerciales con muchas ciudades del mundo, eran más abiertos en ese sentido, pero no con Pegasopolis o Unicornia. Su relación con Equestria era neutral, son pocos los productos de Terra que llegaban por decisión de Celestia. También se caracterizaban por sus grandes navíos comerciales que surcaban los siete mares para llevar sus mercancías a los demás. Además permitían que las otras razas vivieran en su paraíso mercante, no sólo ponis, también grifos, gárgolas, entre otros.

Al principio la ciudad se llamaba Tierra, pero fue cambiado cuando se fundó la ciudad al darse cuenta que llevaba el mismo nombre que el planeta.

Ahora, su canciller se encontraba de visita en Ponyville, presentaba una contextura física similar a Big Mac, sólo que un poco más descuidado, vestía con múltiples accesorios de oro puro, un saco largo color violeta y un sombrero de copa más largo de lo normal junto a unos lentes oscuros.

—Es un honor, canciller Vanilla Flan, ¿a que vino a Ponyville? —inquirió Spike.  
—No pude evitar escuchar la terrible noticia de la desaparición de las princesas y quise venir personalmente a ayudar a este pequeño pueblo con su problema de abastecimiento.  
—¿Cómo supo que tenemos problemas de mercaderías?  
—Digamos que es un sexto sentido comercial —respondió—. Además es una excelente oportunidad para demostrar lo generosos que podemos ser con quienes más nos necesitan.  
—No lo sé…  
—Vamos pequeño, sólo mira la cara de estos ponis, imagina los tristes que se pondrán cuando se enteren que no hay comida para alimentarlos luego de esta noche.

Los comentarios de preocupación no tardaron en salir, le preguntaban si era cierto y si tenía algún plan para solucionarlo. Spike estaba acorralado, podía aceptar su ofrecimiento de comida y sacar al pueblo adelante por tiempo indefinido, pero todo parecía demasiado conveniente para Vanilla Flan, llegar justo en momento de necesidad para tomar ventaja de la situación, lo que un buen mercante haría, ¿Dónde estaba la trampa?

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de todo lo que nos ofreces? —preguntó Spike, los demás enmudecieron esperando la respuesta de Flan.  
—Nada.  
—¿Nada?  
—De nada —agregó.

Ahora todos estaban confundidos.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensan que sería capaz de cobrarle algo a un pueblo en estado de emergencia? Me han llamado desalmado en muchos lugares y en muchos idiomas diferentes, pero esto es demasiado para mi ser. No seré insultado de esta manera, nos vamos, buena suerte recuperándose —dijo dando media vuelta y ordenándoles a sus ponis que se fueran.  
—¡Espera! —gritó Spike.

La caravana se detuvo.

—Es que todo esto es inesperado y pensé que tendríamos que darles algo a cambio.

Nuevamente Flan se acercó al dragón.

—No se preocupen por eso, tengo fe en que la princesa Celestia regresará algún día y cuando eso suceda llegaré a un arreglo con ella, lo importante ahora es ayudarlos a salir adelante. ¿Qué dices Spike? —preguntó extendiendo su casco.

Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias con las que Celestia tendría que lidiar cuando regresara, hizo un puño con su garra y selló el trato con el canciller.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó corriendo hacia el carro alegórico pidiéndole al DJ el micrófono— Ahora, un poco de música DJ mientras le cuento a nuestros amigos de Villa Pony que le damos en calidad de donaciones.

Desde la parte trasera de la caravana aparecieron carruajes con cajas, decenas de cajas llenas de mercadería misteriosa.

—Primero que nada, no puede faltar el plato de comida en la mesa para alejar los malos recuerdos y ser capaces de crear unos nuevos, es por eso que gran parte de lo que traemos son verduras, frutas, queso, nueces, condimentos y todo lo necesario para una dieta balanceada. Cultivados en nuestros fértiles campos.

Dos ponis abrieron una de las cajas para invitar a los refugiados a ver y probar, muchos se acercaron a degustar.

—Sabemos que el invierno puede ser una bendición para muchos, y nosotros queremos conservarlo de esa manera, por eso les proporcionamos acolchado, frazadas, bufandas, botas, gorros y demás para todos los ponis, de niños hasta abuelos que necesiten abrigo para el invierno que está cada vez más cerca.

Otros dos ponis abrieron otra caja mostrando lo antes mencionado para afrontar el invierno.

—Y esta es la mejor parte, cada cierto tiempo vendremos nuevamente para hacer un listado y traerles aquello que les hace falta, ¡nunca se quedaran sin comida otra vez!

Los ponis explotaron en aplausos, el sonido de sus cascos chocando resonaba por todo el lugar, el canciller estaba con ambos cascos extendidos, amaba que lo aplaudieran de esa manera.

Luego de arreglar unos detalles con Spike, el canciller dejó en el pueblo a dos de sus ponis que se encargarían de controlar las mercaderías y marcaron una visita mensual en el calendario. En conmemoración de la ocasión, decidieron organizar una cena que también se convertiría en tradición, una en la que todos se reunirían a comer, una gran cena familiar se le podría llamar.

 **XXX**

Otro día, otra pesadilla.

Había pasado una semana y media desde su pequeña pelea con Iron Wrench, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con el perro diamante. Aun se sentía culpable, miserable, merecedor de un destino igual o peor de lo que hizo. No podía encontrar consuelo en sus propias palabras, y arruinó su intento de hablarlo con el único poni que conocía, o eso pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar a Arrow Shot.

—Seguro él puede darme una respuesta —se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por el pueblo buscándolo.

Luego de preguntar a los guardias, estos le respondieron que podría encontrarlo en su casa asignada. Al llegar, tocó la puerta y esperó paciente a que abriera.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Arrow desde el otro lado.  
—Spike.  
—Pasa.

Al ingresar notó que habían elementos que servían a la hora de fabricar armas, también vio muchas flechas a medio hacer en la mesa del comedor.

—Aquí Spike —dijo Arrow.

El arquero se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un aperitivo antes de continuar con su labor. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin armadura, un pelaje blanco con melena y cola rubia, corto como establecía el servicio de la guardia real, y ojos verdes sin brillo.

—Luces más pequeño sin tu armadura, Spike —comentó.  
—Tú te ves menos amenazante —respondió.  
—¿En serio? Al menos yo puedo derrotarte en un segundo sin necesidad de armadura.  
—Tienes un punto.

Se produjo un silencio en la cocina hasta que Arrow dijo:

—¿Quieres ver en lo que estoy trabajando?  
—Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

—Mira Spike, utilicé muchas flechas en las batallas pasadas y como la armería está en Canterlot y aquí no tienen guardia real tengo que hacer las mías, ¿te gustan? —preguntó mostrándole una recién terminada.  
—Sí, están mortales.

Luego de eso Arrow comenzó a afilar otra de las flechas mientras Spike observaba detenidamente cada paso, incapaz de articular la pregunta que tanto necesitaba de una respuesta. El arquero prosiguió sin prestarle atención, pero luego de eternos minutos, comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la presencia del dragón.

—Spike, ¿necesitas algo o sólo viniste a verme trabajar? No es que no disfrute tu compañía, es que prefiero estar solo al hacer esto.  
—En realidad, vine a preguntarte algo.  
—Dime.  
—Tú has sido guardia real por muchos años, ¿verdad?  
—Así es, casi diez años en servicio.  
—Y seguramente haz tenido que hacer cosas bastantes desagradables, ¿cierto?  
—Obviamente, patrullar es una ardua labor.  
—Me refiero a otra cosa.  
—El papeleo —señaló—, puede ser un poco aburrido a veces, pero es necesario.  
—Hablo de otra cosa —dijo impaciente.  
—Tal vez pienses que la comida es un poco asquerosa, pero te sorprendes una vez que la pruebas.  
—¿Has tenido que matar a otros? —preguntó sin vueltas.  
—Obviamente, encima como me especializo en la arquería me llaman para casos puntuales de tirador, a veces las cosas se salen de control y uno tiene que hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para solucionarlo.

Spike tenía sus garras juntas, asustado por la pregunta que estaba por hacerle.

—¿Cómo fue la primera vez mataste a alguien?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Arrow Shot, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que contarle a alguien una de sus peores experiencias. Quedó tan consternado que dejó su piedra de afilar en la mesa mientras su aura mágica sostenía la flecha con una mirada que rebuscaba en su pasado.

—Sucedió al poco tiempo de graduarme de la academia…

 **XXX**

Hace muchos años, Arrow Shot era un joven con grandes aspiraciones. Siempre buscaba la forma de ser mejor cada día, eso lo demostró practicando arquería cada vez que podía, convirtiéndolo en un gran arquero. En esos días solía llevar su arco y su carcaj con flechas a todos lados, incluso cuando estaba de guardia, sin importarle el peso que cargara. Aprovechaba los descansos o el tiempo libre para ir a la galería de tiro y practicar su puntería.

 _"Pensé que sería un día común, patrullaje y si podía, escabullirme para la galería antes de acabar mi turno. Estaba equivocado"_

Un día, al salir de la galería, se encontró con una calle concurrida, llena de ponis en horario pico, las carretas abarrotadas pidiendo paso. Como pudo, Arrow se acomodó en una esquina para continuar con su vigilancia, nada parecía salir de la rutina, hasta que un poco empujón lo alertó.

—Lo siento —dijo el semental.  
—No hay problema —respondió Arrow.

El semental llevaba cargando en su espalda a una durmiente potrilla, a primera vista parecía tierno, un padre cuidando de su hija, pero todo cambió cuando sintió el golpe de un objeto en su casco. Al echarle un vistazo rápido, la imagen mental de aquel sujeto cambió a una más grotesca, de pronto vio todas las señales de un secuestrador. Guardó la botella de cloroformo en su alforja y comenzó a seguir al sujeto sin levantar sospechas para poder acortar la mayor distancia posible. Pero cuando el semental miró hacia atrás y notó la presencia de Arrow, este comenzó a correr a toda velocidad empujando a todos los ponis en su camino.

—¡Alto, guardia real! —gritó Arrow e inició la persecución.

 _"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, todos esos ponis de clase alta no se detuvieron ni un segundo para ayudarme, unos pocos se corrían, los demás estaban concentrados en sus problemas, en su mundo."_

La persecución continuó por dos cuadras más, durante todo el trayecto Arrow no dejó de exclamar que se detenga. En un giro sorpresa, el secuestrador giró e ingresó en un callejón, sin perderle el rastro lo siguió fugaz. Al ingresar al callejón, el secuestrador estaba a mitad de camino de salir, lo que significaría perderlo en un mar de ponis.

Sacó su arco y una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Detuvo su respiración para aumentar su puntería, se concentró para que su aura mágica sea lo más prolija posible y luego deshizo la magia en la cuerda, liberando a la flecha para que recorriera todo la distancia entre él y el secuestrador. El sonido de la flecha viajando y luego, el impacto.

 **XXX**

Arrow permaneció pensativo unos momentos mientras dejaba la flecha en la mesa.

—Mis sospechas eran ciertas, el semental tenía una orden de captura por severos casos de secuestro y violación de menores desde hace semanas. Se conocieron al menos siete casos similares, y yo detuve el octavo.  
—¿Y qué pasó con él?  
—Mi flecha le rompió una de las venas más importantes del cuello y murió desangrado antes de que llegara al hospital. Yo recibí una mención de honor de la mismísima princesa Celestia por mi forma de actuar y detener al criminal.  
—¿Pero qué sentiste después de matarlo?  
—Me sentí horrible.  
—¿De veras?

Arrow asintió.

—Fue la primera vez que había quitado la vida a alguien, en la academia te preparan para estos casos, con charlas y otras demostraciones sobre el saber actuar, el proteger a la sociedad, y saber reaccionar bajo ciertas circunstancias tratando en lo posible de obedecer las leyes. Y aunque sabía que era un mal poni, el sentimiento de culpa me persiguió.  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Spike sintiendo que la respuesta estaba cerca.  
—No lo sé, de un momento a otro sólo dejé de pensar en ello, lo único que queda en mi conciencia ahora es que hice lo correcto ese día —dijo poniendo la flecha que contemplaba en la mesa junto a las demás.

Arrow notó la mirada de Spike, estaba confundido, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Viniste por lo sucedido en la alcaldía?

Spike se sobresaltó por la pregunta, asintió como respuesta.

—Tu amigo, el de la armadura, me contó lo sucedido cuando llegó a ayudarte, me dijo que ya había un perro diamante con una herida mortal en su corazón, fuiste tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, tengo pesadillas en donde revivo lo sucedido una y otra vez, siento que mi garra aun tiene la sangre del perro y no la puedo limpiar, es por eso que vine a ti, eres el único que conozco que pasó por esto.

Mintió para no mencionar a Iron Wrench.

—Escucha Spike, no te conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo vas a lograr sobrellevar esto, cada quien lo hace a su manera, mis compañeros de la guardia pasaron por situaciones similares, algunos incluso renunciaron por la misma culpa y otros viven su vida diaria como si nada hubiera pasado.

Spike sólo atinó a mirar el suelo, resignado. No tenía amigos en quien apoyarse para que le dieran palabras de aliento o consuelo. Estaba solo.

—Lo siento, Spike. Por no ser de mucha ayuda.  
—No hay problema.  
—Lo único que puedo decir que pueda ayudar, es que el primer paso para seguir adelante, en tu caso, es perdonarte a ti mismo.  
—¿Perdonarme?

Arrow asintió.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Nos vemos después.

Así, Spike salió de la casa provisional de los guardias y caminó hacia la biblioteca, dudoso de cómo hacer uso del consejo que le dio el arquero. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero para ponerla en marcha tenía que esperar que todos estuvieran dormidos.

 **XXX**

En la medianoche de aquel nuevo día, Spike se escabulló y salió de la biblioteca a paso apresurado. No había un alma en las calles del pueblo, ni siquiera los guardias patrullaban ya que no lo veían necesario luego de casi tres semanas sin peligro alguno. Muy pocas eran las casas cuyas ventanas revelaban la existencia de luz artificial, tal vez de ponis que no podían conciliar el sueño y buscaban refugio en la compañía de una vela y tal vez, de sus seres queridos.

O en el caso de Twilight, un buen libro, recordó Spike las incontables noches que aquella unicornio se desveló leyendo.

Su andar lo llevó hasta la orilla del pueblo, cerca de la casa de los guardias, donde una jaula oxidada contenía al único sobreviviente de los perros diamantes que entraron a robar a la alcaldía. Lo alimentaron e hidrataron debidamente hasta decidir lo que harían con él, Spike no iba a desperdiciar, la que podía ser, la última oportunidad para hablarle frente a frente. Se acercó a la jaula, la criatura roncaba audiblemente, parecía apacible, a su lado tenía un tarro con agua a medio acabar y un plato de comida vacío.

—Oye —susurró Spike.

La oreja del perro reaccionó al sonido agitándose, pero no hizo que despertara.

—Oye —dijo un poco más fuerte.

Esta vez la oreja giró hacia donde estaba Spike, pero el perro continuaba con su dormitar.

—Despierta —ordenó golpeando los barrotes de la jaula.

En ese instante, el perro despertó sobresaltado, adoptando una posición defensiva y gruñendo al dragón quien retrocedió espantado.

—Ah, sólo eres tu dragón, vete, déjame dormir —dijo el perro.  
—No, vine por una razón.  
—Ya veo, aguarda un segundo —respondió tranquilamente.

El perro diamante se acercó al límite de la jaula, se sacó el chaleco usado y harapiento dejándolo en el suelo y apoyó el pecho contra los barrotes.

—Vamos, termina el trabajo de una vez dragón, tal como lo hiciste antes.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡No vine a eso! —exclamó Spike.  
—¡¿Cómo que no?! Pero si te gusta, sólo mira, te lo dejo fácil, es un corte limpio en mi corazón, los guardias me mantuvieron aquí para darme esperanzas de ser liberado y cuando menos me lo espere, zas, vienes a ser mi verdugo. Ustedes los ponis sí que son malvados.  
—¡No vine a matarte! —repitió Spike.  
—¿Entonces vienes a reírte? ¿A verme sufrir en esta caja? ¿Vienes a…?

Entonces el perro diamante pudo verlo, en los ojos de Spike y dibujado en todo su rostro.

—Mira nada más.  
—¿Qué?  
—Reconozco esa mirada, es la de un cachorro que es dejado a su buena suerte por su madre cuando llega el momento de convertirse en un cazador y no en una presa, el miedo de un mundo desconocido que acecha y ataca cuando menos te das cuentas y sólo puedes confiar en tus habilidades para seguir adelante —contó el perro diamante.

No estaba muy alejado de la realidad, la cultura canina diamantina era esa, los cachorros no muchos años luego de nacer eran abandonados para que aprendieran a sobrevivir y sólo podían regresar cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad. Pocos eran los que no sobrevivían, muchos decidían ausentarse y no regresar con su familia, y los demás regresaban a sus colonias. Los que no regresaban, a veces, se juntaban con otros de su clase para aumentar sus chances, forjando amistades basadas en la ayuda mutua. Ese fue el caso de los perros diamantes que secuestraron a Rarity hace no mucho tiempo atrás y el trio actual que asaltó la alcaldía.

—¿Te sientes culpable no? Culpable de lo que eres capaz de hacer para vivir, incluso si eso te lleva a quitarle la vida a alguien más —dijo el perro con voz rasposa.

Spike no respondió, pero estaba sorprendido por la forma en que lo habían leído.

—¿Ahora vienes aquí para que te perdone por haber matado a mis compañeros y decir que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice para que tú puedas tratar de regresar a tu mundo ideal donde eras feliz?

No supo porque, pero asintió. El perro diamante sólo atinó a reírse con locura.

—¡Eres un tonto dragón inmaduro, esos bobos eran mis amigos y si tuviera la mínima oportunidad volvería a robar! Despierta de una vez, el mundo no va a detenerse por un pequeño que pasa por un mal momento, o te adaptas o mueres

Por más agresivas que eran las palabras del perro, eran ciertas. Dentro de la mente de Spike comenzó a formarse un nuevo escenario que no había contemplado, un posible resultado, su muerte, la de Iron, la de Arrow, o la de cualquier otro poni inocente si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigas si regresaban y descubrían que su amigo dragón había muerto? Seguramente estarían destrozadas, en especial Twilight.

Estuvo tan ocupado pensando en lo sucedido que no pensó en los demás o en sí mismo. Por un momento, olvidó lo que significaba ser Iron Spike.

La mirada de Spike cambió, ya no tenía miedo, sino determinación. Sin otra cosa que hacer, se paró y quiso volver a la biblioteca para volver a dormir, pero la molesta voz del perro llamó su atención.

—¿A dónde vas?  
—Si llegaran a liberarte, no quiero volver a verte por aquí, o juró que haré lo que sea para detenerte —respondió Spike sin dirigirle la mirada.

El perro diamante siguió gritándole mientras se alejaba hasta que un par de guardias vinieron y lo hicieron callar. Esa noche, Spike juró defender no sólo a si mismo sino a todos los ponis del pueblo de cualquier amenaza que perturbara la paz hasta que las princesas y los elementos regresaran, usando el método que se requiera y no temiendo ensuciar sus garras con sangre para ello.

Esa noche, no tuvo pesadillas, aquella malvada sombra que lo atemorizaba desapareció.

El perro diamante fue liberado dos días después, y nunca jamás regresó a Ponyville.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero mi procastinación pudo más conmigo, prometo traer el siguiente capitulo más rapido.**

 **En este capitulo se introdujo a la ciudad Terra y su lider Vanilla Flan, quien será muy importante para futuras historias. Si alguno recuerda el canon, queda una tribu poni cuya ciudad utilizaré en la historia.  
**

 **En este espacio, respondo el review dejado en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Si, estas ciudades ponis tendran mucho valor en el futuro. Gracias por el comentario.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion**


	6. Entrenamiento

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Una semana después, la armadura de Spike estaba lista para ser entregada. Iron recorrió el pueblo llevando consigo un cofre. Mientras se acercaba a su destino, su mente le recordaba la pelea que habían tenido. Sacudió su cabeza, este no era tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía otros asuntos que tratar.

Al llegar a la alcaldía, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

—Puedes pasar —respondió Spike con un ápice de entusiasmo en su voz.

Iron obedeció, al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Arrow Shot, quien se encontraba relatando una de sus historias de arquería, se acercó rápidamente para saludarlo.

—Hola —dijo con un choque de cascos—, soy Arrow Shot.  
—Soy Iron Wrench.  
—¿Entonces tu eres quien le hizo esa armadura para su batalla contra los humanos?  
—Sí, aunque yo no llamaría armadura a ese pedazo de metal de baúl. Por otro lado, lo que hay dentro de este cofre si puede calificar como tal —dijo orgulloso.  
—¡¿ Lo tienes?! ¡¿Lo tienes?! ¡Dime que lo tienes! —exclamó Spike emocionado, conteniendo las ganas de abrir el cofre antes de tiempo.  
—Así es Spike, aquí está tu armadura.

Iron hizo brillar su cuerno y la cerradura del cofre hizo el sonido de destrabe, luego este se abrió frente los ojos de Spike y Arrow. El dragón no pudo contenerse mucho más y se aventó, sacando la armadura del cofre.

Pero una cara de duda se reflejó al ver que sólo se trataba de un casco y guantes, al menos las gemas que Rarity seguían en el mismo lugar.

—¿Sucede algo Spike? —preguntó Iron.  
—¿Dónde está el resto?  
—Esas partes extras ya no son necesarias, te lo demostraré, ponte el casco y los guantes.

Extrañado, hizo caso a la orden. Lo sintió más liviano, observó sus garras y luego inspeccionó con ellas el resto del casco.

—Ahora quédate quieto mientras acciono el mecanismo.

La magia de Iron recorrió la parte trasera del casco, más específicamente cerca de la nuca, allí había un agujero pequeño por donde la magia ingresó. Unos segundos después se escuchó un clic, el mecanismo comenzó a desplegarse. Placas de metal comenzaron a bajar por el frente de Spike, superponiéndose en su abdomen hasta su zona baja; en su espalda, el metal comenzó a cubrir cada uno de sus picos verdosos hasta la punta de su cola.

Spike no movió un musculo durante todo el proceso, pero su curiosidad era grande al sentir como el frio metal recorría su pequeño cuerpo. Luego, sintió escalofríos cuando los engranajes internos continuaban funcionando, girando de un lado a otro, acariciando sus escamas gruesas y ajustando la armadura a la vez. No supo cuándo, pero la armadura había terminado de armarse, rápidamente Arrow le facilitó un espejo alto para poder contemplar su nueva imagen.

—Gracias al tiempo que me diste, pude crear una armadura de cero, utilizando el mismo método de armado que utilicé con las armaduras de los elementos. El metal utilizado es el mismo que usan los guardias de la guardia real, liviano y resistente a la vez.

Spike apenas escuchaba el monologo de Iron mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su nueva coraza.

—Los guantes conservan la forma original pero sus garras son aún más filosas esta vez y por supuesto, conservan las gemas verdes los cuales resaltan del color plata. Lamento si no te gusta el color, no secuál es tu color favorito, pero podremos pintarlo más adelante.

—¡Está genial, muchas gracias Iron! —exclamó Spike abrazándolo por sorpresa.

Este no lo correspondió, no sabía si hacerlo. Cuando se separaron, Spike volvió al espejo pero Iron aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

—Spike.  
—Ya quiero probarla.  
—De eso también quería hablarte, presta atención.

Arrow alejó el espejo y Spike volvió a retomar su semblante serio.

—Acordamos que iba a enseñarte a usar tu magia Spike, ya que al parecer tienes problemas con ella. Puedo ayudarte a controlarla para futuros combates.  
—¿También me enseñarás a pelear?  
—Lo siento, pero no soy el mejor luchador, nunca entrené para pelear. Sólo se manejar las herramientas que creo.  
—Yo puedo ayudar en eso —dijo Arrow Shot levantando su casco.  
—¿De veras? —preguntó Spike entusiasmado.  
—Sí, soy un guardia real entrenado y con años de experiencia. Puedo enseñarte el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y darle un uso práctico a tu magia.  
—Entonces está arreglado, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento mañana, debo irme pero me encontraré contigo en la biblioteca en la mañana, adiós Spike —despidió Iron.

—Yo también debo partir a mis tareas, comenzaremos con nuestro régimen físico a la hora de la siesta, descansa soldado —despidió Arrow cerrando la puerta.

Ambos partieron, dejando a Spike solo en su oficina. Este se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para admirar su nueva armadura antes de volver al papeleo. Esa noche durmió con ella como de costumbre.

 **XXX**

—No puedo creer que el alcalde sea tan flojo —se dijo a si mismo Iron mientras esperaba en la puerta luego de haber tocado por tercera vez.

Unos segundos después, el cerrojo se destrabó y la puerta reveló a un agotado Spike.

—Hola Iron, pasa —saludó con un bostezo.  
—¿Noche difícil?  
—Sólo estoy ansioso por empezar nuestro entrenamiento, es todo.

Al ingresar depositó su alforja en una mesa y sacó unos cuantos libros.

—¿Qué haremos primero? ¿Me enseñarás hechizos poderosos? ¿Qué tal una bomba mágica? ¿O lanzar rayos por mis manos? Ya sé, teletransportación, como tiene Twilight.  
—Spike, vamos un paso a la vez. Primero dime, ¿desde cuándo puedes proyectar tu magia de esa manera?

Spike razonó unos momentos antes de responder.

—La primera vez que utilicé mi magia fue cuando un humano me atacó con su arma de fuego, apareció un circulo verde en frente mío que me cubrió sin más.  
—Interesante, ¿y antes de eso podías hacer cosas parecidas?  
—Ni de chiste, sólo podía usar mi fuego para mandar mensajes o hacer aparecer objetos pequeños como este —dijo golpeándose el pecho y dejando escapar una llamarada que trajo consigo su tarjeta de presentación.

Spike le dio la tarjeta a Iron, este la observó y la guardó en su alforja.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué puedes hacer estas cosas ahora y no antes?  
—¿Por qué desperté mis instintos draconianos internos?  
—Lo siento pero no, mira —dijo alcanzándole un libro sobre gemas raras.

Spike abrió en la página marcada, lo primero que vio fue un dibujo de una gema gris junto al nombre.

—¿Gema Catalix?  
—Así es, las gemas o cristales Catalix son unas de las primeras piedras preciosas originadas en el principio del mismo mundo. Según el libro, tienen la capacidad de contener enormes cantidades de energía siendo estas capaces de adaptarse a casi cualquier tipo de magia, también sirve para proyectar la energía contenida dentro de un objeto o ser vivo.

Al escuchar la última palabra, Spike observó los cristales en sus garras, descifrando lo que Iron estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? No es que hayas despertado un poder dormido, o que los cristales te hayan dado poderes. Los cristales en tu armadura ayudan a que la magia de dragón que llevas dentro salga al exterior.  
—¿Pero de dónde sacó Rarity cristales como estos? —preguntó Spike.  
—No tengo idea, ¿de un viaje tal vez? ¿Seguro no recuerdas haberlos visto antes?

Spike hizo memoria, pero no lograba dar con nada. Para ser un dragón que conocía muchísimas piedras preciosas y sus sabores era un tanto enigmático dar con una gema rara como esa.

—No —respondió.  
—Como sea, saber que la fuente de poder viene de tu interior explica porque te desmayaste las dos veces que usaste tu poder para luchar.  
—¿Entonces me desmayé porque usé mucha magia?  
—Sí, cuando los unicornios hacemos hechizos que requieran mucha concentración y magia solemos quedar exhaustos después de ello. Lo mismo aplica para ti, no podemos saber cuánta magia tienes adentro pero si tuviera que adivinar por tu tamaño diría que es poca y eso es una desventaja si no sabes cómo manejarlo. Es por eso que debo enseñarte. ¿Estás listo?  
—¡Sí! —respondió impaciente.  
—Bien, primero que nada debemos saber qué tipo de magia tienes —dijo trayendo un libro cualquiera del estante—. Quiero que envuelvas tu garra derecha con tu magia.

Spike obedeció.

—Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y visualices el libro que puse encima de la mesa, no te fijes en nada más.

Nuevamente siguió la orden, cerró los ojos y en ese espacio negro infinito pudo representar al libro.

—Extiende tu garra, siente la magia en esta, imagina que esta se desplaza hacia el libro.

Spike se concentró e imaginó lo que Iron le decía. En su mente, una figura difícil de distinguir salió de su garra cubierta de magia y se dirigió hacia el libro, acercándose más y más.

—Ahora hazlo que tome el libro.

La figura rápidamente atrapó el libro en su manto. Envolviéndolo firmemente.

—¡Ahora levántalo!

Obedeció.

—Muy bien Spike, abre los ojos.

Spike lo hizo y quedó impactado. Allí, en la vida real, estaba haciendo levitar el libro con magia canalizándose entre su garra y el objetivo.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice! —exclamó feliz.  
—Tranquilo Spike, necesito que lo mantengas por unos segundos para analizarlo.

Luego de inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, Iron asintió y Spike dejó caer el libro en la mesa.

—Bien, por lo que vi, tienes un modo de utilizar tu magia como hace mucho no se ve.  
—¿Y ese es…?  
—La canalizas, ósea transmites tu magia desde la fuente hasta dónde quieres en un flujo continuo. Ese método usaban los unicornios en la antigüedad, pero con el paso de los años este fue reemplazado y perfeccionado por un desplazamiento sin flujos en el espacio —explicó haciendo levitar el mismo libro con su magia.  
—Pero he visto a Twilight y las princesas usar magia canalizada en varios hechizos —replicó Spike.  
—Es cierto Spike, en la actualidad hay hechizos que requieren canalizar tu magia para que funcionen, pero generalmente son hechizos de alto nivel y unos cuantos de bajo nivel pero que no son muy usados actualmente —dijo haciendo bajar el libro.

Spike tomó unos momentos para procesar todo lo que habían dicho.

—¿Y ahora qué?  
—Pues, a seguir practicando con otros objetos, necesitamos que te familiarices con el uso de la magia antes de poder siquiera aprender hechizos.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, al igual que la primera sesión de entrenamiento mágico. Luego de un almuerzo ligero Spike se preparó y partió al lugar que la carta le indicaba, la cual había recibido sin notarlo en algún momento de la mañana. Una vez en las afueras del pueblo, Spike vio como Arrow terminaba su última repetición de abdominales.

—Puedo verte Spike, acércate —dijo haciendo la última y reincorporándose—. ¿Cómo te fue con Iron?  
—Fue divertido, estuvimos descubriendo mi tipo de magia y me enseñó a levitar objetos.  
—Muéstrame.

Spike miró a los lados y sonrió. Apuntó su garra al arco de Arrow y lanzó su magia hacia él, levantándolo dos metros del suelo.

—Ey, ey, cuidado con eso.

Ante eso, Spike atinó a descenderlo lentamente hasta devolverlo a su lugar.

—Muy bien, espero que te hayas divertido porque vamos a poner ese escuálido cuerpo de bebé dragón a trabajar como nunca.  
—¿Escuálido? Checa esto —dijo Spike mostrando su brazo y haciendo fuerza para hacer aparecer un pequeño bulto.

Arrow sólo pudo responder con una carcajada.

—Soy un bebé dragón, no puedes esperar que tenga los músculos de un dragón adulto o un fisiculturista.  
—Tienes razón, no puedo, pero si quieres convertirte en un guerrero tu cuerpo debe ser capaz de aguantar las exigencias de la batalla, es por eso que tu entrenamiento físico no se basará en fuerza, sino en resistencia y agilidad. Antes de seguir explicándote, dame veinte.  
—¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, mi cochinito está vacío y no puedo sacar dinero de la reserva del pueblo, piensa en lo que me harían si se enterarán.

Arrow se llevó su casco a la cara y suspiró pesadamente.

—Spike, no esa clase de veinte. ¡Al suelo y dame los otros veinte!

Spike rápidamente se echó al suelo y empezó a hacer flexiones de brazos. Pero al llegar a la quinta Arrow lo detuvo.

—¡Quítate la armadura!  
—¡Si señor, a la orden señor! —respondió activando el mecanismo de la armadura, la cual regresó al casco para posteriormente sacárselo al igual que los guantes.  
—¡Ahora sigue que tenemos mucho que hacer esta tarde!

El dragón, no acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, sintió fatiga una vez que terminó de hacer las flexiones, gotas de sudor caían de su frente y una leve sensación de dolor se agolpaba a la derecha de su abdomen.

—¿Estás cansado Spike? —preguntó Arrow acercándose preocupado.

Este sólo pudo asentir.

—¡Pues que mal soldado, no puedes estar cansado luego de tan poco ejercicio, eres un dragón perezoso bueno para nada, yo me voy a asegurar de sacar toda esa mierda de tu organismo! ¡Ahora levántate y dame diez vueltas al perímetro señalizado y ni se te ocurra bajar el ritmo! —ordenó con toda la potencia de su voz.  
—¡Señor, si señor! —respondió Spike iniciando su marcha.

Mientras Spike daba vueltas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Arrow anotaba cosas en un cuaderno para futuros entrenamientos, de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada para vigilar que no se desmayara o descompusiera. Tal vez era demasiado duro con el chico, pensó, pero así fue su entrenamiento en la academia de la guardia y todo dio buenos resultados.

—¡Spike, respira por la nariz y exhala por la boca sino te vas a cansar muy rápido! —gritó Arrow al verlo respirar pesadamente por su boca.

El dragón no dijo nada, sólo obedeció.

Flexiones, trote, abdominales, saltos, todo eso durante horas. Las cuales pasaron volando para Arrow pero para Spike eran una eternidad cubierta de su dolor y sudor; inclusive estuvo a punto de vomitar en un par de ocasiones. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, mostrando una gama de colores anaranjados que pintaban el horizonte antes del ingreso de la luna.

Arrow le había dado a Spike unos minutos de descanso mientras traía los elementos para el último ejercicio, su boca estaba reseca, la botella de agua que Arrow le dio en su momento estaba vacía desde hace mucho. Sus músculos le ardían, pero sabía que lo peor iba a llegar mañana. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar al cielo recostado en el pasto mientras esperaba a su instructor. Esta vez su armadura lo acompañaba por pedido de Arrow.

De pronto, sintió como algo golpeaba el suelo, al girar vio que eran cuatro baldes cargados hasta la mitad con agua.

—Muy bien Spike, es hora del último ejercicio, quiero que agarres dos de estos baldes con tus brazos extendidos y los sostengas el mayor tiempo que puedas.  
—Eso suena… fácil —comentó agarrando los baldes.  
—Tienes razón, vamos a hacerlo más difícil —dijo Arrow poniendo los baldes restantes en posición —. Me dijiste que aprendiste a levitar objetos, entonces quiero que apliques lo que sabes. Usa tu magia para levitar los otros dos baldes a la altura de los que estas sosteniendo, y no dejes caer ninguno.

Spike se maldijo mentalmente por abrir la boca antes de activar su magia y disparar una corriente que impactó y cubrió ambos baldes a sus costados. Una vez nivelados a la altura requerida, sólo restaba resistir.

El dragón era fuerte, no todos los ponis podían cargar un montón de maletas y mucho menos recorrer distancias relativamente largas con ellas. Pero como había mencionado Arrow, ese no era el objetivo de su entrenamiento.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero su magia comenzaba a fallarle. Requería un gran esfuerzo físico y mental mantener los cuatro baldes en el aire. Cuerpo y mente debían trabajar en conjunto, de otro modo uno de ellos terminaría fallando. Un balde perdía poder, se concentraba, sus brazos temblaban, el otro parecía ceder, se concentraba aún más, pero eventualmente, cayó.

Cuando uno de los baldes tocó el suelo y derramó su contenido, Spike cayó al suelo.

—Dos minutos, nada mal para tu primer intento —expresó Arrow mirando el cronometro.  
—Mis brazos…  
—Tranquilo Spike, los temblores van a pasar. Ya terminamos por hoy, vamos a casa.  
—No puedo pararme.

Arrow suspiró y miró a los lados antes de cargar a Spike sobre su lomo y llevarlo hasta la biblioteca. Mientras trotaba Spike sintió una sensación familiar, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Twilight lo cargó.

Al llegar, Arrow subió las escaleras y lo dejó en su habitación.

—Entrenaremos cada día de por medio, así que descansa y nos veremos pasado mañana.  
—Está bien, y gracias por traerme.  
—De nada —despidió Arrow.

Le costó, pero luego de un rato fue capaz de moverse para tomar un baño e irse directo a su cama. Esa noche, conciliar el sueño no fue un problema, pero la mañana siguiente fue todo un reto.

—¡Vamos Spike, es hora de tu lección de magia! —gritó Iron.

Spike abrió súbitamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Rápidamente se destapó y saltó de su cama, pero cuando quiso dar un paso sus piernas lo traicionaron y cayó al suelo. Pronto el dolor post ejercicio invadió sus brazos y piernas, haciéndole imposible levantarse, por lo que, ante el insistente pedido del ingeniero, tuvo que arrastrarse todo el camino hasta su puerta, pero levantar la garra para girar el picaporte fue lo más difícil de todo.

—Parece que Arrow te mantuvo ocupado —señaló Iron al ver al dragón en el suelo.  
—Sólo pasa y terminemos con esto —dijo sin levantar el rostro del suelo.  
—¿Terminar? Spike, esto acaba de empezar.

Tenía razón. Los siguientes meses fueron largos. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo sobre la magia que nunca tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a Twilight en el pasado. Pronto se acostumbró a levitar objetos y utilizarlos a voluntad.

—¿Qué son estas cosas que salen del cristal? —preguntó antes de iniciar la clase.  
—Son canales, los diseñé para que aprendieras a transmitir tu magia a través de ellos y no por toda tu garra, así ahorrarás magia —explicó Iron.

Spike observó detalladamente los canales, cuatro de ellos partían desde el cristal hacia un circulo que se encontraba en la palma de su garra. Otros canales llegaban hasta las puntas de sus garras.

—Ahora quiero que concentres una gran cantidad de magia en ese círculo que tienes allí.

Spike obedeció, utilizando los canales señalados canalizó su magia hasta el circulo. Este comenzó a brillar de color verde y cada segundo aumentaba su intensidad.

—Ahora apunta al libro que puse sobre la mesa.

Spike levantó su garra derecha y abrió sus extremidades para dejar el circulo al descubierto, alineándolo con el libro.

—Ahora lanza la magia.

El dragón disparó la magia contenida. Pero fue demasiado para él, por lo que salió despedido hacia atrás chocando contra una repisa de libros. Por suerte su casco se interpuso entre los libros que cayeron en su cabeza.

—Demasiada magia —obvió Iron—. Pero al menos tienes la base de tu primer hechizo mágico ofensivo.  
—¿Lo es?  
—Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que regular la cantidad de magia que contienes antes de lanzarla —explicaba mientras liberaba a Spike del tumulto de libros—. Con un poco de practica podrás también controlar cuanta magia lanzas.

Spike apartó el último libro, luego vio como Iron extendió su casco ofreciendo ayuda.

—Vamos Spike, seguro podrás aprender a lanzar uno hoy.

El tiempo pasaba y la resistencia física de Spike aumentaba. Poco a poco Arrow fue intercalando ejercicios físicos con mágicos, enfocándose en el uso práctico de la magia en combate. Una tarde, el dragón le demostraba el dominio que adquirió con los rayos mágicos, disparándole a diez troncos que Arrow había alineado a unos diez metros de distancia. Todavía tardaba unos segundos en cargar su rayo, pero lo compensaba con una correcta fuerza y precisión.

—Eso fue estupendo Spike, ahora pasemos a lo siguiente —dijo Arrow luego de ver caer el ultimo tronco—. Quiero que te pares en donde está la piedra.

Spike obedeció y corrió al lugar asignado.

—Ya practicamos el ataque, ahora debemos poner tu magia a la defensiva.

Dicho esto, atrajo su carcaj y su arco y se posicionó.

—Espera, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Spike asustado.  
—No temas —dijo sacando una de las flechas y mostrándole el aditamento especial que llevaban—, las puntas están recubiertas con esta cosa esponjosa, si te disparo no pueden atravesarte pero puede doler. Ahora quiero que te defiendas de la flecha que te estoy a punto de lanzar.

Spike se puso en posición y activó los cristales.

—¿Listo?

El dragón esperó, relajado. El arquero puso la flecha en el arco y lo tensó.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Arrow.

Arrow soltó la cuerda, haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada a toda velocidad. Spike reaccionó a esta liberando su magia, la cual escapó de su garra y formó una barrera en frente suyo la cual detuvo el proyectil.

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó Spike.  
—No.  
—¿Por qué? —inquirió sorprendido.  
—Usas mucha magia para detener algo simple, tienes que aprender a economizar para que no te quedes sin reservas antes de tiempo y frente al enemigo. Además, te vi muy concentrado en tus garras antes que en mí, y eso es malo en combate, tienes que estar concentrado en la batalla.

Rápidamente sacó una flecha y la disparó al aire. Spike se percató que por el ángulo iba hacia él y dispuso sus manos en la posición que él creía correctas para absorber el impacto, pero no hacerle caso a Arrow fue un error que nunca más cometió luego de la movida escondida que realizó. De pronto, sintió un impacto en su zona baja, uno que nubló todos sus sentidos y lo obligó a llevar ambas garras hasta allí, además de arrodillarse y caer al suelo, pronto el agudo dolor se hizo presente.

Arrow suspiró y llevó el casco a su frente.

—¡Te dije que debías estar concentrado en tu entorno!

Spike no respondió, sólo se quedó en el suelo dejando escapar alaridos de dolor cada tanto. La otra flecha que sirvió de distracción cayó justo al lado de Spike, haciéndole compañía a la que anteriormente había impactado en las joyas preciosas de Spike.

—Levántate, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.

Las semanas pasaron. Para su sorpresa, llegó a disfrutar de los entrenamientos por más duros que fuesen. Ya no eran simples obligaciones que debía cumplir para convertirse en eso que tanto había añorado desde hace poco tiempo, sino que comenzaron a adentrarse en su mente para instalarse en un rincón del cual nunca escaparían, y que más tarde que pronto se convertirían en una motivación.

—Realmente creo que esto es lo más fácil que me has dado para hacer —dijo Spike un tanto escéptico.  
—¿Tú crees?

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el pueblo repartiendo la mercadería semanal a los refugiados. Generalmente esta labor se hacía llevando consigo una carreta y los guardias se encargaban de entregarla, pero Iron vio en esto una oportunidad para practicar la capacidad de cargar varios objetos a la vez.

—Claro, es decir, íbamos tan bien con mis enseñanzas que no creí que fueras a darme algo tan fácil como esto.  
—¿Seguro que esto es fácil?

Estuvieron toda la mañana recorriendo el pueblo, en ese tiempo Spike estuvo cargando con su magia veinte cajas con mercadería. Cada vez que entregaban una, volvía a reponer y así sucesivamente. Mientras hablaban, era turno de entregarle la caja al último habitante refugiado.

—Muchas gracias alcalde Spike.  
—De nada, disfrute los víveres —despidió a la poni que ingresó a su residencia—. Te dije que sería fácil.

Pero su tono victorioso cambió cuando Iron dijo:

—Spike, mira detrás de ti.

El dragón se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrar que varias cajas con su respectivo contenido se encontraban desperdigadas a lo largo de la calle y seguramente por todo el pueblo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó intrigado.  
—Fuiste perdiendo cajas por todo el camino sin que te dieras cuenta, según mis cálculos sólo mantuviste diez de las veinte cajas que debíaslevitar a la vez.  
—Oh…  
—No te preocupes, no todo está perdido.  
—¿En serio?  
—Claro que no, puedes practicar el agarre de múltiples objetos mientras ordenas las cajas para entregarles a los ponis faltantes.

Pronto el entrenamiento físico y mágico comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí. Con la ayuda de Iron y un poco de investigación en el campo de la magia, descubrieron aún mejores formas de ahorrar magia.

Aquella tarde, Iron quiso poner a prueba lo que estuvieron investigando.

—Veamos, según lo que me contó Iron, puedes usar tu magia para aumentar tu fuerza y convertir tu garra en un cuchillo, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Arrow.  
—Sí, estuvimos practicando mucho en la biblioteca y creo que ya lo tengo dominado —respondió Spike haciendo memoria de los muebles que rompió para conseguirlo.  
—Entonces es hora de ponerlo a prueba, pégale al árbol.

En frente suyo se encontraba un árbol, limítrofe con el bosque Everfree. Spike miró su guante metálico y su cristal comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Pronto, una capa de magia verde lo cubrió tal como Iron le había enseñado y en un rápido movimiento, su garra impacto en el tronco, dejándole un hueco bastante pronunciado. Unas cuantas hojas cayeron por la fuerza del golpe.

—Vaya, impresionante, con esa fuerza eres más fuerte que los ponis promedios —dijo Arrow mientras acariciaba el hueco en el árbol.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el primer ejercicio de defensa con las flechas especiales? —preguntó Arrow, Spike asintió— Esto es lo que quise decir con simplificar, sé que puedes hacer grandes barreras mágicas o atacar con puños gigantes, ¿pero cuál es el punto? Debes saber escoger la mejor opción para la batalla que te toque.  
—Entendido.  
—Ahora, muéstrame esa mini espada tuya.

 **XXX**

Y así pasaron cinco meses desde el inicio de su entrenamiento. Spike se encontraba checando unos papeles en su oficina mientras daba sorbos a su taza de té, eran pocos los días libres que tenía y le gustaba relajarse. Nada en su entorno le indicaba que iba a ser un día distinto a los demás, pero eso cambió cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Las puertas se abrieron y tres pegasos ingresaron e hicieron una reverencia.

—Lamento molestarlo, ¿es usted Spike el dragón? —preguntó el poni del centro.  
—Así es.  
—Muy buenos días, déjeme presentarme, soy el emisario del imperio de Pegasopolis y vengo con el deber de entregarle un comunicado de suma importancia de nuestro emperador Cyclone Hurricane. ¿Desea oírlo?  
—Adelante.

El emisario sacó un pergamino y aclaró su garganta antes de iniciar.

—Se le comunica al señor Spike el dragón, que debido a sus acciones en las batallas pasadas, se le ha reclutado para formar parte temporalmente del ejercito de Pegasopolis que librará una batalla contra los así llamados humanos, dentro del plazo de un mes. Sin embargo, para ingresar a las filas del ya mencionado ejército, el susodicho deberá pasar una prueba física que se llevará a cabo en el plazo de dos semanas de recibido este comunicado. Sin otro particular, y esperando la oportunidad de verlo en combate, me despido atentamente. Emperador Cyclone Hurricane.

El emisario cerró el pergamino y observó al dragón que parecía no entender el mensaje.

—¿Quieren invadir Canterlot para librarla de los humanos? —preguntó Spike incrédulo.  
—Así es señor Spike, el emperador ha decidido hacerse cargo de lo que queda de la invasión humana al ver el delicado estado de las fuerzas armadas Equestrianas.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

 **XXX**

Pegasopolis es una de las tres ciudades ponis más importantes del mundo que no están aliadas con Equestria. Luego de que el comandante Hurricane decidiera unirse con las demás tribus para formar Equestria, una orgullosa parte de los pegasos decidieron darle la espalda a sus hermanos y surcaron los cielos en busca de un nuevo hogar. Estos, a diferencia de los otros rebeldes, encontraron un lugar perfecto para levantar un imperio en los mares del norte llamado Pegasopolis.

Este imperio se destacaba por su poderío militar. Cuando Hurricane formó la elite de voladores de Equestria conocida como los Wonderbolts, el primer emperador decidió hacer lo mismo, pero en vez de ser una elite; es decir, algo que muy pocos pueden llegar a aspirar, decidió implementar regímenes de entrenamiento militar desde temprana edad para formar a cada ciudadano del imperio como un soldado de elite. Así, todos serían guerreros.

Poco a poco, los miembros del ala de plata, nombre del ejército de Pegasopolis, llegaron a tener fama mundial por su fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia, todas aplicadas en el arte del combate. Entre sus grandes hazañas se cuenta el exterminio de dragones, que convirtieron a esos pegasos en los amos del aire.

A diferencia de las otras ciudades, Pegasopolis tenía una estricta norma de emigración e inmigración. Basicamente, ningun ser podía entrar o salir. El emperador no quería que la sangre guerrera escapara de su imperio, pero hay casos registrados de escapes organizados.

Actualmente, Pegasopolis no está tan activo como en el pasado, pero sigue siendo una fuerte figura guerrera que tiene embajadas en muchas ciudades del mundo, excepto claro, en Equestria.

Los unicos seres que podían visitar Pegasopolis eran Pegasos importantes. Asi fue como Storm Cloud logró conseguir una cita con el emperador un par de semanas antes de que el emisario fuera con Spike. La pegaso recorrió la ciudad del aire por primera vez en su vida. Sólo escuchaba leyendas, en especial aquellas donde marinos transitaban por debajo de ella y la describían como una interminable tempestad que agitaba las aguas de quienes transitaban por allí.

Storm Cloud era escoltada por dos guardias del imperio que vestían armaduras del mismo estilo que sus antepasados hace cientos de años. Su mirada apreciaba la arquitectura de sus edificios, los pilares, las calles, todo. Los pegasos vestían con togas en su mayoría, la excepción eran los más pequeños.

A diferencia de las otras ciudades, está era mucho más grande gracias a que, como su dominio era el aire y las nubes eran su sustento para la construcción, podían expandirse cuanto quisieran. Cuentan con decenas de barrios residenciales, al menos una academia militar cada cuatro barrios, unos cuantos distritos comerciales y en el centro, una fortaleza donde el emperador podía supervisar cada aspecto del imperio.

Cuando Storm llegó, los guardias hicieron una seña y otros en la cima del muro que rodeaba la fortaleza, levantaron la puerta e ingresaron. Una vez adentro, llevaron a la pegaso a la sala de reuniones, nuevamente su mirada se desviaba hacia las estatuas de mármol que decoraban el ambiente, alguna de ellas, demasiado explicitas.

—Espere aquí, el emperador la verá pronto —dijo uno de los guardias dejando a Cloud allí.  
—Está bien, gracias por escoltarme —saludó formal.

Los guardias asintieron y se apresuraron a informarle al emperador. Mientras esperaba, Cloud sacó un pequeño recipiente metalico de su alforja, que contenía aquella bebida alcohólica que le permitía estar en control con su lado alocado, lo destapó e ingirió todo su contenido.

—Lo siento, pero necesito permanecer calmada —se dijo a si misma mientras guardaba el recipiente en su alforja.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse ante sus ojos, y de ella ingresó un pegaso vestido con togas de color blanco y rojo por encima y una corona de oro, con una extraña forma que ella nunca había visto. Respetuosamente, se postró ante él.

—Es un honor estar en su presencia, emperador.  
—El placer es mutuo, hija de Equestria —dijo el pegaso— Por favor, tomad asiento.

Cloud asintió y se fue al otro lado de la mesa a sentarse. El emperador acomodó su toga y tomó asiento.

—Muy bien, ha venido desde muy lejos para buscar una audiencia conmigo, señorita Storm Cloud, ¿no quiere una copa de vino o agua?  
—No, gracias.  
—Entonces creo que podemos empezar, ¿Qué la trae a mi imperio?  
—He venido de parte de Equestria para pedir ayuda en un tema de suma delicadeza.  
—¿Todavia tienen problemas con los humanos? —preguntó Cyclone.  
—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso tienen espias?  
—Si —dijo sin reparo—, incluso puedo decirle algo más ya que a estas alturas es lo mismo. ¿Se acuerda de aquel pegaso que dirigió la defensa de nuestros ponis alados en Ponyville? Él era uno de nuestros informantes.  
—No puede ser…  
—Tenía una rara afección hacia vestir armaduras gruesas, pero era muy bueno en ello. Como le decía, él nos informó de todo lo sucedido con los humanos hasta en sus últimos momentos, que en paz descanse —dijo sacándose la corona en señal de respeto durante un momento.  
—¿Entonces usted sabía que yo iba a venir?  
—Ciertamente no, fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí.  
—¿Sabe a qué vine?  
—Señorita Storm Cloud, soy emperador, no adivino, sólo me dijo que necesitaban ayuda.  
—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó impaciente.  
—Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Equestria a erradicar la amenaza humana, ya que esta puede representar un problema para el mundo si no se controla a tiempo. Cuente con mi fuerza militar para ello.  
—Le agradezco su colaboración, ahora si pudiéramos hablar del precio…  
—Nada de eso, señorita. Equestria se encuentra en un estado muy delicado como para reclamar recompensa alguna por nuestra ayuda, esperaremos el momento adecuado para hablar de retribución.  
—No sabe lo mucho que Equestria le agradece su ayuda, emperador.

Cyclone asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando Cloud se levantó para saludarlo, una tos persistente comenzó a atacarla.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el emperador.

Ella no respondió. Su tos se acrecentaba y, para sorpresa de Hurricane, está comenzaba a sonar como un ataque de risa.

—Vino, por favor —rogó ella.

Cyclone chocó sus cascos dos veces y un sirviente ingresó a la habitación con dos jarras y dos copas. Rápidamente le alcanzó la copa con alcohol a la gobernadora y está bebió rápidamente. Su tos desapareció, volvió a respirar con normalidad mientras maldecía a su otro yo en su interior.

—Antes de que se retire o tenga otro de sus ataques, necesitamos discutir un par de asuntos importantes con respecto a esta alianza.

 **XXX**

—El cómo no es importante, señor dragón, y el por qué es bastante simple, usted estuvo en una de las batallas anteriores y, por lo tanto, creemos que está calificado para participar en nuestra prueba de reclutamiento. Esto es totalmente voluntario, sólo debe firmar aquí.

El emisario le entregó un pergamino a modo de contrato, después de leerlo y analizar la situación, agarró una pluma de su escritorio, la remojó en tinta y firmó, primero con su rúbrica y luego con la aclaración.

Spike tomó el pergamino, lo enrolló y devolvió al emisario.

—Muy bien, eso es todo. Le enviaremos una carta para recordarle la fecha, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Spike acompañó al emisario y sus guardias hasta la puerta del ayuntamiento. Antes de partir, el emisario le dio a Spike una mirada rápida de arriba hacia abajo, juzgándolo.

—Suerte —despidió despectivo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Desde el fondo de mi corazon, lamento la demora en la actualización de este fanfic, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado diez meses desde la ultima vez que traje un capitulo. Han estado pasando cosas en mi vida que me han alejado de la escritura, pero creo que he recuperado control por lo menos hasta fin de año. Por eso prometo terminar este fanfic y Equilibrium antes del año que viene.**

 **Con respecto al cap, ya terminé de incluir la ultima ciudad poni y su rol correspondiente, el cual será el que tendrá más impacto en la historia a corto plazo que los otros.**

 **En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario.  
**

 **CSR Stories - ReviewSystem 2.0: Muchas gracias por la critica, trataré de seguir tus consejos de ahora en más.**

 **nahuelvera2: Sí, continua.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	7. Pruebas

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

—¿Entonces a ti también te visitaron?

Luego de la visita del emisario, Spike salió corriendo hasta la casa de Arrow Shot. En el camino se encontró con Wrench que se encontraba eligiendo los víveres para la semana, cuando pasó por su lado le dijo que lo siguiera, este obedeció. Al llegar, ambos se enteraron que Arrow también fue reclutado para formar parte del ejército del ala de plata.

—Si —respondió Spike—, parece que vinieron primero por ti, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
—¿Cómo que "qué vamos a hacer"? Debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento para tenerte listo —respondió Arrow entre decidido y nervioso.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Iron Wrench.  
—Nada.  
—Arrow, si sabes algo sobre lo que se viene, debes decirnos —replicó Spike.

Arrow vio a Spike, luego desvió la mirada hacía Wrench y suspiró.

—Está bien, cuando la guardia real existía, siempre escuchábamos reportes de otros ejércitos alrededor del mundo para estar listos a cualquier eventualidad. Lo que sabemos de los alas de plata es que son lo mejor de lo mejor, pegasos guerreros conocidos por ser exterminadores de dragones.

Spike tragó saliva.

—En la antigüedad.

El dragón suspiró en alivio.

—Ahora están menos activos pero eso no los hace menos peligrosos. Si queremos tener una oportunidad, debemos prepararnos.  
—Yo entrenaré contigo —dijo Spike.  
—No, tú tienes tu propio entrenamiento que hacer, lo haré por mi cuenta.  
—Sabes… yo podría…  
—No, tú necesitas ayudar a Spike con su magia —ambos miraron a Arrow preocupados—. Lo haré por mi cuenta.

Y así lo hizo.

Durante aquel mes, ambos se concentraron en su entrenamiento. Arrow con su arco y flecha y Spike con su armadura mágica. Algo que Spike notó fue que Arrow era más exigente con él, lo exigía más allá de los límites propuestos anteriormente.

Uno de los entrenamientos de Arrow consistió en atacar con su arco en movimiento, algo que supuso iba a ser una de las desventajas que tendría que superar el día del enfrentamiento. Aquel día, con algo de pintura dibujó dianas de entrenamiento en los arboles, veinte para ser exactos, y se preparó mentalmente para el desafío.

Repasó el numero de objetivos varias veces en su mente, con un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que las flechas del carcaj chocaran entre sí, lo que permitió contarlas rápidamente. Veinte.

Tomó aire y comenzó.

Corría con toda su armadura menos el casco, ya que este malograba su visión. El arco levitaba a su lado en espera de su primer objetivo, de repente, envolvió la primera flecha con magia y en un rápido movimiento la disparó, acertando en el medio de la diana. Prosiguió sin detenerse, saltó y disparó, acierto. Corrió de espaldas y disparó, otro acierto. Fue a toda velocidad e hizo un barrido en el suelo, mientras su armadura se ensuciaba por el deslizamiento, Arrow disparó a una diana sobre él, acierto. Sacó una flecha que, debido a la corta distancia, debió arrojarla con su magia, más aciertos.

El sonido de la flecha incrustándose en la madera daba por finalizado la tarea. Una generosa brisa sopló para darle un respiro al agitado arquero, habían pasado años desde la última vez que hizo este entrenamiento. Se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, pero un pequeño golpe en su carcaj lo alertó. Rápidamente se paró y colocó la flecha restante en su arco, observó para todos lados buscando el objetivo faltante, pero por cada uno que veía había una flecha clavada.

No fue hasta que algo sonó a lo lejos que lo alertó, apuntó hacía el origen del sonido y disparó. Cuando escuchó el golpe, corrió hacia el lugar y efectivamente, acierto. Justo arriba de aquel blanco, había un nido de pájaros y uno de los huevos había nacido, recordando que lo había visto cuando pintaba la señal.

 **XXX**

Durante su entrenamiento también tuvo que lidiar con Iron Wrench, luego de que este no le hiciera caso respecto a brindarle ayuda. Un día, luego de regresar de su patrullaje, encontró a Iron trabajando en el patio de la casa asignada para los guardias.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Arrow acercándose.  
—Llegaste temprano —dijo sorprendido.

La cantidad de grasa en su pelaje, denotaba que estuvo trabajando arduamente.

—Sí, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es esa cosa? —repitió.  
—Es algo que te ayudará…  
—Nada de ayuda.  
—Ya se, tal vez yo no sea el compañero adecuado para pelear, pero siento que necesito ayudarte a pasar esta prueba.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Para que Spike no esté solo en el campo de batalla cuando logré pasar su prueba.

Arrow vio en Wrench la determinación para que ello sucediese, para verlos a ambos triunfar, en especial Spike.

—Está bien, ¿Qué eso?  
—Te va a encantar —dijo limpiándose los restos de grase de su rostro—. Es un muñeco de entrenamiento.  
—Tenemos decenas de estos en nuestros cuarteles, ¿Qué hace este tan especial?  
—Dale un golpe a uno de los brazos y lo averiguarás.

Arrow se acercó a ese muñeco de color gris; el cual tenía seis brazos, tres de cada lado, y le dio un golpe a uno de los brazos, sin percatarse de que el brazo del otro extremo también reaccionó al golpe y giró violentamente hasta devolverle el golpe. Arrow dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, atontado.

Wrench contuvo la risa para dar su explicación.

—Trata a los demás como quieres que te traten a ti —dijo Wrench, pero la mirada de Arrow demandaba una explicación—. Bueno, en esencia, este muñeco puedo devolverte los golpes que tu le hagas con la misma fuerza, es resistente, antioxidante y fácilmente desmontable para llevar a donde quieras.

El arquero acariciaba su mejilla mientras escuchaba la explicación, tal vez sería de utilidad después de todo. Se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente al muñeco, decidido a continuar.

Una vez en frente, volvió a golpear en el mismo brazo, pero está vez agachó su cabeza para esquivar el otro brazo y logró cubrir el golpe del primero con su casco.

—Muy bien —dijo Wrench—, creo que te dejaré solo, si se rompe avísame y lo arreglaré.

No sólo Arrow utilizó aquel extraño muñeco de entrenamiento sino también los otros guardias que habitaban aquella casa, principalmente para no perder la costumbre de pelear en caso de una emergencia.

 **XXX**

Las semanas pasaron rápidas. Aquella mañana, Spike revisó el correo dejado en la alcaldía por el cartero. Tal como esperaba, oculta al final de la pila, estaba la carta que confirmaba la fecha de la prueba, el horario y el lugar.

Emocionado, salió de la alcaldía hacía la casa de los guardias para decirle a Arrow. Al llegar, no había un alma en el lugar, ni flechas en la mesa, ni nada que indicara su presencia. Por un momento pensó que estaba de guardia en algún lugar del pueblo, hasta que vio a una enfermera bajar del segundo piso. Ambos se saludaron y cuando ella salió de allí, Spike se dirigió a la única puerta entreabierta del lugar, al entrar encontró a Arrow acostado en la cama con vendajes en su abdomen y una de sus patas.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Spike acercándose a su lado.  
—Nada, sólo fue un pequeño rasguño, nada de qué preocuparse —respondió.  
—Debes estar bromeando, sólo mírate, ¿Quién te hizo esto? —inquirió Spike.  
—Me lo hizo un pegaso de Pegasopolis.  
—Entonces tu…  
—Sí, ya me hicieron la prueba.  
—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Podríamos haberte apoyado.  
—Era algo que debía hacer solo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y cómo te fue?  
—Lo logré, seré parte del batallón.  
—Eso es genial, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Dejando a un lado el dolor, pudo recordar cada momento del combate. Cada flecha que lanzó, cada flecha que aquel soldado esquivó, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los moretones en su cara y abdomen por los golpes y el movimiento raro que hizo aquel pegaso para casi romperle la pata. Todo culminó en una sonrisa de su parte.

—Él sabía que no sería capaz de lanzarle una flecha a su cara por el temor de matarlo, y tenía razón, por eso cuando él me derribó por última vez perforé una piedra con mi flecha, me di media vuelta y la lancé a su rostro. El golpe lo dejó atontado, lo que me dio tiempo de golpearlo y desmayarlo, ¡debiste verlo!

Ambos rieron.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Arrow.  
—Es la carta de Pegasopolis confirmando la pelea —respondió Spike entregándole la carta.

El unicornio la leyó paciente mientras Spike echaba una mirada a la habitación compartida, salvo por sus elementos personales, todo lo perteneciente a su dueño anterior estaba en su lugar.

—¿Una semana uh? Tenemos tiempo —dijo devolviéndole la carta—, sigue entrenando por tu cuenta Spike, repasa todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora, cuando me recupere te haré una especie de prueba.  
—Entendido, entrenar duro.  
—Y Spike…  
—¿Si?  
—Si pudieras traerme una hamburguesa de heno con mucho aderezo la próxima vez que vengas, sería asombroso.  
—Lo haré.

 **XXX**

Y lo hizo. Un tiempo después, dos días antes de la prueba de Pegasopolis, un recuperado Arrow y Spike estaban en su lugar del entrenamiento, pero esta vez no había nada a que golpear, cortar, saltar en el área más que ellos mismos.

—Muy bien Spike, la prueba se dividirá en dos partes, primero tendrás que evitar que algunas de mis diez flechas impacté en ti sin salirte del circulo que hice en el suelo.

Spike se tomó unos momentos para apreciar el circulo.

—Luego, durante un minuto tendrás que evitar mis ataques. Tú podrás atacarme si quieres, pero debes evitar que te toque, ¿entendido?

Spike asintió.

—Bien, prepárate.

Arrow envolvió su arco con magia y trajo una flecha, posicionándose listo para disparar. Spike se inclinó un poco y sus cristales verdes en encendieron.

Debía poner todo lo aprendido en práctica. Una de las lecciones era poder predecir el movimiento de los enemigos, si se conoce la técnica empleada, podría "leer" los gestos y las señales del cuerpo para saber lo que hará.

Fijó su mirada en el unicornio quien lo apuntaba con su arco, logró percibir el movimiento de su pecho cuando inhalaba y exhalaba. Esa era la clave para predecir el siguiente movimiento de Arrow, recordando las palabras del arquero:

 _"Para una mejor puntería, los tiradores detienen su respiración para evitar que la magia o el movimiento involuntario del cuerpo arruinen la puntería."_

De pronto, su respiración se detuvo, la flecha salió disparada a toda velocidad. Spike se puso de costado, viendo la flecha pasar lentamente en frente suyo, pudo sentir el viento que la flecha parecía hacer a un lado. Luego de aquel primer disparo, Arrow disparó dos más seguidas, pero Spike logró evadirlas sin usar su magia, una sonrisa de confianza nació en su rostro, la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su sistema. Puso dos flechas en su arco y disparó, rápidamente puso otra y disparó.

«Debe ser… distracción» pensó Spike.

Dejó de enfocarse en las tres flechas que venían y fijó su mirada en la del medio, la cual evadió fácilmente mientras las otras dos pasaban cerca de su posición. Decidido a acabarlo, Arrow envolvió las últimas cuatro flechas restantes, listas para un rápido acceso, disparó la primera a sus pies, lo que obligó a Spike a saltar, luego apuntó al cielo y liberó otra, segundos después sacó sus últimas flechas y las disparó rápidamente.

Spike, al ver lo que se venía, apuntó una de sus garras al cielo y disparó una ráfaga de magia, golpeando la flecha. Para la otra flecha cubrió su garra con un pequeño círculo de protección y con un movimiento hizo que esta impactara allí, desviándola de su curso.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio la otra flecha venir tan cerca a la anterior, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Spike! —gritó Arrow al ver como este cayó al suelo.

Corrió a su ubicación y se horrorizó al ver como parte de su sangre pintaba la tierra junto a él.

—Oh no, no, no, no —dijo desesperado arrodillándose, poniendo a Spike boca arriba.

Los ojos esmeraldas del dragón miraban fijamente a la nada.

—Vamos Spike, quédate conmigo, te llevaré al hospital.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cargarlo, una ráfaga de magia golpeó el rostro de Arrow e impulsó a Spike hacia atrás, cayendo al mejor estilo de súper héroe.

—¿Pero cómo?  
—Es sangre de dragón falsa —explicó limpiándose la garganta—. En realidad tu flecha no llegó a tocarme porque cubrí esa zona con magia.  
—¿Todo era una broma?  
—Así es.

Arrow suspiró en alivio, luego puso una expresión seria.

—Basta de juegos Spike, es hora de la segunda parte.

Con su magia activó un temporizador y lo colocó en el suelo, este comenzó a descontar inmediatamente. Arrow tomó la iniciativa y cargó contra Spike, dio un salto con mortal hacía adelante e intentó golpear a Spike usando su propio arco, pero este saltó hacía atrás evitando el ataque por poco. Sin dudarlo, el dragón disparó una ráfaga mágica contra el arquero para no darle tiempo a pensar una estrategia, pero este lo contrarrestó con su propia magia y luego rompió la distancia con Spike para continuar con la seguidilla de golpes.

Spike contaba con la ventaja de la altura, al ser un ser pequeño, el casco de un poni podía dirigirse a sólo dos lugares, su cabeza y su cuerpo, aun con el ataque intercalado de su arco, sus cascos y su magia le era imposible dar un golpe certero. Debía esperar el momento oportuno.

Treinta segundos restaban. Para Spike, la contienda no tenía fin. Para Arrow, debía terminar ahora. Luego de unos cuantos golpes fallidos, encontró la brecha que necesitaba, giró y levantó ambas patas traseras. Spike atinó a desplegar una pequeña barrera que no sería suficiente para absorber el impacto, lo que provocó que el dragón saliera empujado mas no golpeado, rodando por el pasto. Arrow cargó contras Spike aprovechando la situación e hizo un barrido. Indefenso, el dragón concentró magia en la palma de sus garras y la liberó, haciendo que este se eleve dos metros en el aire y esquive la patada de Arrow.

Pero lejos de dejar pasar la oportunidad, Arrow frenó, se puso en dos patas, dispuesto a darle un gancho a Spike que lo mandaría a volar. Spike por su parte envolvió su garra con magia e hizo un puño con esta, era tiempo de atacar. Ambas extremidades colisionaron, liberando una onda que recorrió el campo a su alrededor. Spike pensó que la pelea había terminado, pero un rápido movimiento de Arrow hizo que este conectara una patada a la espalda de Spike y lo estrellara contra el suelo.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Spike se levantó, adolorido por el golpe.

—Estaba tan cerca…—lamentó Spike.  
—En realidad, lo lograste.  
—¡¿Yo que?!  
—El tiempo se cumplió cuando nuestros golpes se encontraron.  
—Pero la alarma…  
—El reloj cayó gracias a la onda de choque, por eso no escuchaste la alarma.  
—¿Y por qué me golpeaste?  
—Por la broma de la sangre falsa.

Spike se sacó el casco y se limpió el sudor.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó.

Luego de su victoria, Spike tomó una larga ducha y se fue a dormir. Cada vez quedaba menos para su verdadera prueba, pero este triunfo le dio algo de confianza, en especial por lo que vendría mañana.

 **XXX**

Luego de almorzar, Wrench citó a Spike a los almacenes donde guardaban los alimentos traídos de Terra. Al llegar, había tres cajas vacías una al lado de otra y frente a ellas, una cantidad considerable de mercadería que debía ser distribuida para los habitantes.

—Hola Iron, ¿vamos a repartir las mercaderías otra vez?  
—No exactamente Spike, dejaremos que los guardias se encarguen de eso, tú te encargarás de otra cosa.  
—¿De qué cosa?  
—Está será la última lección de magia que voy a enseñarte Spike, vas a usar tu magia para agarrar objetos de forma simultánea.  
—Pero eso ya lo sé hacer.  
—No, lo que sabes hacer es encerrar objetos en un campo de magia, como esto.

Wrench encendió su cuerno y atrapó tres objetos con su magia, encerrándolos en un campo mágico.

—Esto puede ser útil en muchas situaciones, pero cuando tienes que manipular objetos individualmente sin mover los otros resulta difícil con este método.

El unicornio deshizo el campo mágico y sostuvo los objetos con su magia como cualquier unicornio hace.

—Nosotros podemos sostener objetos simultáneamente Spike, pero como tu magia es canalizada no lo puedes hacer así, pero así…

Los tres objetos que Wrench sostenía se vincularon entre sí, formando un triangulo.

—Debes unir los objetos en una red, así podrás manipularlos libremente.  
—Entendido —respondió Spike.  
—Tu labor será usar la técnica que te enseñé para acomodar la mercadería en las cajas, dichas cajas deben contener la cantidad de objetos de esta lista que pondré en frente tuyo. Si alguna de ellas toca el suelo, volverás a empezar, si los guardias ven que hay algo fuera de lugar, volverás a empezar, ¿entendido?

Spike asintió.

—Comienza cuando quieras.

Spike se puso en posición, las gemas de sus guantes comenzaron a brillar. En su mente, contó la cantidad de mercadería, sesenta unidades, dedujo que iba a estar un largo rato ordenando. Apuntó ambas garras a los objetos y lanzó una ráfaga de magia la cual chocó con el primer objeto, Spike se concentró por un momento antes de liberar la siguiente ráfaga, la cual conectó tres objetos a la vez.

«Funciona…» pensó.

Con suma rapidez, unió el resto de los objetos a la red y con algo de esfuerzo, levantó los objetos al mismo tiempo como si de una pared se tratase. Decenas de verduras, condimentos, botellas de agua, refresco, fruta, ropa y demás conformaban aquella red de artículos.

—Muy bien Spike, ahora sepáralo.

Mantuvo su respiración controlada, se enfocó en el primer elemento de la lista y con sumo cuidado separó dichos elementos, alineándolos arriba de las otras cajas. Al principio iba lento, mirando la lista dos veces antes de pasar al siguiente artículo. Cuando sus brazos se cansaban, alternaba entre ellos para sacudirlos sin dejar de canalizar. Al paso de los minutos, su confianza aumentaba al mismo tiempo que la rapidez.

—¡No!

Un paquete de harina chocó contra un tomate, haciendo que este último se saliera de la red. Spike rápidamente creó un nuevo canal de magia, el cual persiguió y atrapó exitosamente al tomate a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo y tener que empezar otra vez.

—Casi —dijo aliviado.

El tomate regresó a la red y continuó con la organización, esta vez más precavido. Algunos ponis curiosos se acercaron a presenciar la tarea de Spike, unos en silencio, otros alentándolo.

En un momento determinado, Spike detuvo su accionar, inspeccionó la lista cuatro veces, tal como lo haría Twilight, y luego depositó la mercadería en sus respectivas cajas. Cuando deshizo su magia, los guardias encargados de entregar la mercadería inspeccionaron el contenido, mientras Spike recuperaba el aliento. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que el agotamiento era diferente, dependiendo de si era físico o mágico.

Cuando terminaron de contar, los guardias se acercaron a Spike, mantuvieron expectantes durante unos segundos de silencio a todos en el lugar, hasta que el más alto de ellos asintió sin decir una palabra.

Los ponis explotaron en ovación por Spike, quien saltaba alegre con ambas garras en alto. Wrench lo felicitó por su desempeño. Esa noche, Spike cenó una pizza personal con incrustaciones de joyas, ansioso por el día de mañana.

 **XXX**

—Recuerda Spike—dijo Arrow—, la vista en tu enemigo, cuidado con tu entorno.  
—Entendido.  
—Cuida tus reservas de magia —aconsejó Wrench.  
—Sí.  
—Cada segundo que pases peleando contra él, le enseñas como vencerte, no reveles todas tus cartas al principio —ayudó Arrow.

El día había llegado, su duelo contra uno de los soldados de Pegasopolis. Como Ponyville no tenía algo remotamente parecido a una arena, se instalaron en el mismo lugar donde Spike había estado entrenando con Arrow. Con Spike, estaban sus dos amigos y más atrás, el resto de la guardia junto con la mayoría de los ponis del pueblo que vinieron a apoyar a su campeón. Del otro lado, se encontraba el emisario cargando el confalón con la bandera de Pegasopolis, sus guardias, y un grupo de cuatro ponis que rodeaban a otro, tal vez preparando al guerrero para su batalla.

El emisario apenas despegaba la mirada de su oponente. Aun en estos tiempos de paz, los dragones representan un símbolo de fuerza que ellos supieron dominar en su momento. Por eso, cuando informaron que iban a poner a prueba a un dragón, todos los integrantes del ala de plata quisieron enfrentarse a él para demostrar su superioridad, al final tuvieron que hacer sorteo y Sky Bolt fue el suertudo.

Cuando Sky Bolt dio la señal, el emisario se acercó al equipo de Spike y les preguntó si ya estaban listos, el dragón afirmó. Luego, regresó al centro y exclamó:

—¡Los luchadores están listos, den un paso al frente!

Spike se acercó hasta el emisario primero, pero cuando Sky Bolt estaba por ir, un pegaso lo detuvo.

—Espera, falta una parte.

El pegaso trajo un par de placas metálicas y las colocó en las alas del pegaso. Luego un mecanismo comenzó a cubrir sus alas con una aleación de metal ultra afiladas al tacto. Spike vio la escena sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo hacía eco en su cabeza. Pero para Wrench no era una corazonada, sino un recuerdo vivaz, furioso galopó rápidamente hasta Sky Bolt siendo seguido por Arrow, pero los guardias contuvieron al unicornio antes de que llegara.

—¡No puedes usar esas alas, son para uso militar en misiones especiales! ¡Ese era el trato! —exclamó Iron Wrench.

El emisario se acercó a calmar la situación.

—Señor Wrench, debe saber que utilizaremos estas alas cuando despleguemos nuestras fuerzas sobre Canterlot, por lo tanto, el dragón deberá probarse contra ellas ya que planeamos usarlas como parte del uniforme en el ala de plata —explicó el emisario.  
—Pero conmigo no usaron esas alas, ¿Por qué él si tiene que pelear contra ellas? —inquirió Arrow.  
—Fue una decisión de última hora señor Arrow, tal vez esta situación sea una clara señal de que Spike no está listo para el desafío, en cuyo caso, son libres de retirarse ahora si así lo desean —respondió prepotente.

Tanto Arrow como Wrench quisieron agarrarlo, pero Spike los detuvo.

—Amigos, está bien, pelearé de todas formas.

Wrench y Arrow se alejaron de Sky Bolt. Este se acercó al centro, quedando cara a cara con Spike.

—Muy bien, el combate será simple, no hay límite de tiempo, el primero que logre inmovilizar o dejar inconsciente a su oponente gana. No pueden salirse de los limites de este círculo natural hacía los arboles porque pueden herir a los demás, ¿entendieron?

Ambos asintieron.

—Muy bien, retrocedan unos pasos, daré inicio a la pelea.

Ambos obedecieron.

—Les ruego a todos los espectadores que se pongan detrás de los árboles para evitar daños, muchas gracias.

Una vez que el campo estaba limpio, sólo quedaba empezar. Tanto Sky Bolt como Spike compartían una mirada de impaciencia, en espera de la señal.

—Que el combate entre Sky Bolt y Spike el dragón…

Spike adoptó una pose de pelea al igual que su contrincante.

—¡Comience!

Esta vez, Spike tomó la iniciativa del ataque y corrió hacia el pegaso, saltando en el aire para darle el primero golpe, pero este logró esquivarlo y con un rápido cabezazo golpeó a Spike, haciéndolo retroceder. Apenas tocó el suelo, Sky Bolt ya estaba sobre él, listo para golpearlo, sin poder esquivarlo Spike lo bloqueó con ambas garras, dejándolo expuesto a la patada que lo hizo retroceder aun más.

Apenas se levantó, nuevamente Sky Bolt arremetió dándole dos golpes a la cara, dejándolo mal parado para un cabezazo y otro golpe de casco que lo hizo caer por segunda vez.

—¡Vamos Spike! —gritó Wrench.  
—¡Tu puedes! —alentó Arrow.

El pegaso tomó aire por unos segundos antes de cargar contra el dragón, pero esta vez levantó la cabeza y escupió una llamarada justo en frente suyo, obligando a Sky Bolt a frenar su ataque y retroceder el tiempo suficiente para que Spike lograra levantarse. Spike sabía que su armadura no sería suficiente para frenar los ataques del pegaso, por lo que cubrió sus guantes con magia para incrementar su fuerza.

Nuevamente se encontraron, pero esta vez la defensa de Spike era más dura por lo que pudo aguantar mejor los golpes de su oponente, y devolverle unos cuantos. Con el temperamento del pegaso escalando a medida que Spike lograba contrarrestarlo, decidió sacar sus armas. Corrió hacía Spike, hizo una mortal, desplegó sus alas y extendió sus patas traseras, golpeando a Spike con ellas, pero este logró defenderse. Usando sus alas, giró rápidamente y de su pata izquierda sacó una cuchilla oculta, la cual viajaba peligrosamente a la parte expuesta de Spike, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que la cuchilla solamente raspara su armadura. Uno solo de los golpes de Spike sirvió para separarlos.

—¡Ahora verás dragón!

El pegaso desplegó sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia Spike. El dragón abrió su puño, poniendo su garra en punta y convirtiéndola en una especie de cuchillo. Gracias a ello, pudo defenderse del corte afilado de las alas que pasaron a su lado, liberando unas chispas al contacto. Sky Bolt hizo una mortal en el aire, llegó hasta uno de los arboles, y con sus patas traseras se impulsó nuevamente contra Spike. Este nuevamente usó su garra para evitar el corte, haciendo que estos sacaran chispas. La secuencia se repitió tantas veces y tan rápido que nadie logró contarlas. Los entrenadores de Spike dudaron de cuánto podría aguantar de esta manera.

Spike también estaba preocupado por ello, comenzaba a flaquear, su visión amenazaba con traicionarlo por un segundo, lo cual sería suficiente para acabar con él. De pronto, algo se le ocurrió, dudó un segundo al ver que esto lo dejaría sin cartas bajo las mangas, pero no había otra opción. Buscó con la mirada a su enemigo y cuando lo vio rebotar en un árbol y cargar contra él nuevamente, Spike puso ambas garras en frente suyo y desplegó su magia, formando un muro. Sky Bolt no tuvo tiempo de frenar así que apostó a que lo atravesaría. El dragón rogó a sus amigas desaparecidas para que funcionara.

Y lo hizo.

El sonido de su choque hizo temblar los arboles cercanos, durante ese segundo en que el pegaso quedó atontado, Spike deshizo el muro y golpeó al pegaso con su puño gigante, mandándolo contra uno de los arboles. Los ponis alentaron a Spike en su aparente victoria, mientras los pegasos gritaban a su compañero para que se levante, lo que dio resultado.

—¡Esto termina ahora! ¡Se avecina una tormenta eléctrica! —gritó Sky Bolt elevándose diez metros en el aire.

Una vez en el aire, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de la arena. De pronto, del pegaso comenzó a salir humo del mismo color que su pelaje y cubrió la zona, bloqueando la mayor parte de los rayos del sol. Los colores del pegaso hacía difícil verlo, por lo que no se preocupó de que lo encontrara mientras volara a alta velocidad. De repente, las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a tronar, relámpagos amarillos se veían entre las nubes.

—No puedo creer que vaya a hacer eso —dijo uno de los pegasos.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Cuando viaja a toda velocidad, su cuerpo empieza a liberar electricidad amarilla.  
—Ese dragón está acabado —dijo el emisario para sí mismo.

Spike disparó un par de ráfagas de magia hacía la nube, pero cuando esta era perforada el pegaso la cubría rápidamente. No tenía a donde correr. De repente, y con mucha suerte, vio venir un objeto de la nube rodeado por electricidad, el cual apenas logró esquivar. Spike se acercó rápidamente al objeto y cuando lo tocó recibió una descarga que hizo soltarlo rápidamente.

«Si una de esas cosas me toca, me va a paralizar» pensó Spike.

De repente, decenas de aquellas cosas salieron de todas partes de la nube y atacaron a Spike, quien sólo atinó a cubrirse en un domo para refugiarse. Desde afuera, parecía que muchos rayos impactaban en la cúpula de Spike.

—No puedo creer que sean tan poderosos —dijo Wrench incrédulo.

—Créelo—respondió Arrow quien no aparentaba estar tan sorprendido.

Los pequeños fragmentos metálicos rebotaban y caían al suelo. Spike comenzó a sentir los efectos de utilizar su magia, la protección no iba a durar mucho. Pero ya había usado todo su repertorio, ¿Qué más le quedaba?

—¡Ríndete ahora y no serás castigado por el hijo del rayo! —gritó Sky Bolt.

Tal vez era hora de rendirse, o no. Una epifanía llegó a su mente, un recuerdo de la última lección de Wrench. Dejando una de sus garras para mantener el domo, disparó una corriente de magia hacia uno de los fragmentos metálicos del suelo, luego de este salió otra corriente que llegó a otro fragmento cercano, continuó de esa manera hasta tener la mayoría conectados en una red.

—¡No podrás darme con mi propia arma! —gritó Sky dejando de atacar por precaución.  
—No es necesario —respondió Spike.

Sin previo aviso, arrojó todos los fragmentos en su poder a la nube, incrustándose sin mayores problemas. Sabiendo que este tal vez sería su último movimiento, deshizo su domo de protección y juntó ambas garras para enviar la mayor cantidad de magia posible a la red. Los fragmentos se imbuyeron con su magia y súbitamente, todas explotaron a la vez, liberando una onda expansiva que limpió completamente el cielo.

Con todo despejado, Spike pudo ver al pegaso, que estaba aturdido por la cantidad de golpes que recibió por las explosiones, y no dudó en acabar con la pelea de una vez, dejó de canalizar su red de magia y disparó una potente ráfaga mágica que golpeó al pegaso y lo derribó del cielo.

Al ver que esté impactó y no se levantó, Spike se arrodilló en cansancio, esperando el veredicto. El emisario se acercó hasta el cuerpo del pegaso que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo a todo pulmón:

—¡El ganador es Spike, el dragón!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me gustó volver a escribir escenas de acción despues de tanto tiempo, espero que hayan quedado bien. En el proximo capitulo se vienen más.  
**

 **En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Si, los favores van a variar y serán claves en futuras historias.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	8. Retomar Canterlot

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Wrench, Arrow y todos los ponis ocultos en los arboles salieron a felicitar a Spike por su victoria. Se acercaron y lo levantaron entre todos, mientras los pegasos cargaban a su inconsciente guerrero fuera de la vista del público. Pasaron los minutos, los alas de plata presentes se prepararon para partir llevando a Sky Bolt en una camilla, los festejos de los Equestrianos parecía disminuir, lo que el emisario aprovechó para decir:

—Ya que usted resultó ganador, será bienvenido como miembro honorario del ejército de Pegasopolis. Como usted era el último en probar, debo notificarle que el asalto a Canterlot se realizará en cuarenta y ocho horas. Nos reuniremos en Ponyville antes de partir, ¿alguna duda?  
—Ninguna —respondió Spike.  
—Está bien, nos retiramos, que tenga un buen día —despidió tratando de ocultar su desagrado.

Los pegasos se pusieron en posición y despegaron, perdiéndose entre las nubes y el cielo azul. Los habitantes de Ponyville cargaron a Spike de vuelta al pueblo mientras le hablaban de ofrecerle una cena como recompensa por haberlo logrado, Spike aceptó gustoso. Cuando llegó a Ponyville, los demás ponis lo ovacionaron.

Al llegar a la alcaldía, dejaron a Spike y se dispersaron, regresando a sus actividades. Él, Arrow y Wrench ingresaron allí, siguiendo a Spike hasta su escritorio con su silla giratoria, la cual hizo girar emocionado.

—¡No puedo creer que lo conseguí!  
—Nosotros tampoco —dijo Wrench—, digo, enhorabuena Spike.  
—El reto era difícil, pero demostraste ser un gran guerrero —agregó Arrow.  
—No lo habría hecho sin su ayuda, gracias —dijo juntándose en un abrazo grupal.

Cuando lo deshicieron, Wrench echó un vistazo a la raspón que le habían dejado a la armadura.

—Tendré que arreglar eso algún día.  
—¿Y por qué no ahora? Así estará lista para la batalla.  
—Tengo otros planes Spike. Escucha, quería invitarte a ti y a Arrow a un viaje a Fillydelphia para relajarlos y divertirnos antes de la batalla, ¿Qué dicen? —propuso Wrench.  
—¿No deberíamos entrenar duro antes de la batalla?  
—En esta estoy de acuerdo con Wrench, Spike. A veces debes despejar tu mente y relajar tu cuerpo para obtener un mejor rendimiento —la expresión de preocupación en Spike era notable—. No tienes de que preocuparte, entrenaste mucho en estos meses para este momento, no se te va a olvidar en el día que decidas tomar un descanso.  
—Entonces acepto.  
—¿Y tu Arrow?  
—No gracias, los otros guardias van a organizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar mi triunfo esta noche, además, tengo que preparar mis flechas, estoy seguro que usaré muchas en la batalla.  
—Es una lástima, pues está decidido, partiremos mañana después del almuerzo.  
—Hecho.  
—Ahora quítate la armadura y vamos al hospital, deben atender tus heridas antes de que empiecen a doler —dijo Arrow.  
—Pero no duele nada, mira.

Spike se sacó el casco y se dio una palmada en una de sus mejillas. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero luego de unos segundos lo invadió el dolor, no solo allí sino en todo lugar golpeado. Spike dejó escapar un alarido de dolor mientras se arrodillaba.

—Te llevaremos —dijo Arrow.

 **XXX**

Muy lejos de allí, el emisario se preparó mentalmente para llevarle las malas noticias al emperador. Acercó su casco a la puerta, pero antes de tocar dudó por unos instantes, respiró hondo y esta vez, dio tres toques.

—Adelante.

El emisario ingresó a la oficina del emperador, allí se encontraba el pegaso y una hermosa sirvienta que le estaba sirviendo una copa de vino.

—Oh, eres tu emisario, esperaba tu visita con buena noticias sobre el encuentro —dijo dándole un sorbo al vaso—. Querida, hazle llegar mi mensaje al productor, esta cosecha es excelente.  
—Ahora mismo, emperador —dijo la hermosa sirvienta saliendo del lugar.  
—Ahora sí, cuéntame.  
—Su excelencia, probamos al dragón según sus especificaciones, pero este salió victorioso.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Así fue, señor, Spike no es un simple dragón, es diferente a todo lo que nos hayamos enfrentado hasta ahora.  
—¿Dices que incluso enviando a pelear a uno de nuestros mejores capitanes y usando la nueva tecnología de alas afiladas no pudimos vencer a un bebé dragón? —inquirió Hurricane mirándolo fijamente con enojo.  
—S-si —respondió nervioso.

El emperador apretó el vaso en su casco, su orgullo estaba quebrado, el de sus guerreros también.

—Abre la ventana.

El emisario obedeció, una vez que la brisa ingresó, Hurricane arrojó su vaso con vino por la ventana, este cayó hacia el suelo pero en vez de romperse, lo atravesó, cayendo libremente hacia el mar debajo de él.

Luego, se paró y se acercó a su armario especial, abriéndolo de par en par.

—Llevaré mi armadura a pulir, si un dragón va a pelear a nuestro lado, también seré parte de la historia.

 **XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Spike escribía reportes a gran velocidad. Quería terminar todos sus pendientes antes de ir de viaje con Wrench. La noche anterior apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, producto de sus nervios por la proximidad del día de la invasión y los gritos de los guardias que festejaban en su casa, pero su entusiasmo ocultaba cualquier rastro de nervios, desde hace tiempo deseaba un tiempo para relajarse.

Las horas pasaban y la pila de papeles disminuyó hasta quedar en la nada. Saltó de su silla y agarró su mochila, allí guardó algunas monedas y otros objetos personales que creyó necesario. Una vez terminado, salió de la alcaldía hacía la estación de trenes a toda velocidad. A su paso, los ponis lo saludaban y felicitaban por su triunfo, Spike respondió todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar, Wrench lo estaba esperando con su alforja.

—Buenos días, Spike.  
—Hola.  
—¿Listo para tu día de relajación?  
—Listísimo, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer exactamente?  
—Pues, no quería elegir una sola actividad que tal vez nos desagrade a ambos, así que para hacerlo justo, vamos a elegir una cada uno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Spike se puso pensativo unos momentos. Luego, la idea perfecta de relajación llegó a su mente, algo que hace mucho no hace. Pero eso hizo que pusiera una mirada nerviosa en su rostro, ¿y si Wrench se reía por su elección? Los guerreros fuertes, grandiosos y valientes no deberían pensar en cosas tan… de yeguas.

—No se me ocurre ahora.  
—Muy bien, entonces iremos a mi actividad primero, pero será una sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, el tren arribó a la estación. Ponis subieron y bajaron. El guarda llamó por última vez antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y el viaje comenzó. Las hazañas de Spike fueron conocidas por el resto de Equestria, pero esta no tuvo tanto impacto como la desaparición de las princesas y los elementos, por lo que no recibió una gran adulación fuera de Ponyville, excepto por un par de agradecimientos y pedidos de autógrafos al bajar de la estación.

Al recorrer la ciudad, muchos ponis giraban para ver al pequeño dragón acorazado. Ni siquiera en su momento de relajación se sacó la armadura. Wrench le preguntó a un guardia urbano la dirección en sus boletos, este le dio la ubicación y continuaron su viaje en una carreta taxi. Ya al otro lado de la ciudad, descendieron en lo que parecía ser un estadio, allí, una fila de aficionados entregaban sus boletos a los guardias e ingresaban.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Spike.  
—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no me gusta pelear? —Spike asintió— Pues, por alguna razón, me gusta mucho ver las peleas. Es por eso que compré dos boletos para ver las luchas contigo Spike, ¿te gusta?  
—Nunca fui a una exhibición de lucha —admitió.  
—Entonces te pierdes de mucho, vamos, el espectáculo está por comenzar, dicen que esta pelea es temática.

Ambos ingresaron al estadio y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Una vez que casi todo el estadio estaba lleno, las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras la luz del cuadrilátero se intensificaba. De pronto, una música de rock comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, los ponis comenzaron a gritar y levantar carteles con mensajes alentando a sus luchadores favoritos.

Un poni vestido de traje subió al cuadrilátero y sacó un micrófono de su manga.

—Bienvenidos al Estadio Diferente de Fillydelphia, soy Hoof Wrestling y hoy estamos en una presentación más del campeonato de lucha favorito de todos, ¡200% Lucha! ¡Porque doble es mejor!

Los ponis ovacionaron y aplaudieron frenéticos, incluido Wrench.

—Hoy tenemos un cronograma especial, no sólo tenemos la gran lucha en jaula electrificada sino que además, hay rumores de un luchador que viene de otro mundo para desafiar a Equestria, espero que no se haga presente.  
—Uuhhhh, la jaula, esto te va a gustar Spike —dijo Wrench emocionado.  
—Ahora, nuestra primera pelea, él viene del futuro no muy lejano, su cometido es ganar el torneo de lucha para restablecer el orden espacio-tiempo y evitar que el universo explote, o algo así. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al poni del futuro, Cybernetic, Display.

Un tema musical futurista comenzó a sonar y el susodicho luchador ingresó al estadio. Aquel poni estaba vestido con un traje robótico con luces, caminaba y saludaba a su público, era el claro favorito. Una vez que dio la vuelta al cuadrilátero, subió y lució su traje al público.

—El poni del futuro, tendrá que enfrentarse a una leyenda del pasado para conservar el primer lugar en la tabla de posiciones. Él fue descongelado hace pocos años, es un poni proveniente de varias generaciones atrás, se dice que en su tiempo era un criminal muy buscado. Presentamos ahora, al villano, Ancient, Rock.

La música futurista cambió a una de tambores y ponis cantando canciones de tribus, semejantes a las cantadas por las cebras. Por la misma entrada, ingresó un poni vestido únicamente por un taparrabo marrón, adornado con un collar de huesos de distintos animales y una máscara.

Todos silbaron. Incluso lo abucheaban. A su paso asustaba a los más pequeños, quienes temían por su héroe vestido de color hojalata. Al subir, el poni de generaciones pasadas se sacó la máscara, mirando frente a frente a su rival.

—Muy bien, ahora que el señor réferi empiece la pelea cuando guste —dijo el presentador.

La campana sonó y la pelea inició. Ambos contrincantes se miraron amenazadoramente y luego chocaron cabezas, empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Los comentaristas narraban todo lo que sucedía para aquellas personas que escuchaban la pelea por radio, o las que iban a verlo por televisión más adelante.

—No entiendo que tiene esto de divertido —dijo Spike.  
—Lo mejor de estas peleas son los movimientos, mira.

Unos segundos después, el poni antiguo agarró la cabeza de su adversario, dio un salto y, gracias a la inercia, ambos cayeron al suelo, haciendo que el poni futurista azotara la lona.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Spike.

Ancient Rock se acercó a las cuerdas y comenzó a gritar frenéticamente al público, haciendo que este lo abucheara más mientras gritaban para que el Display se levantara. Lo cual hizo, acto seguido agarró a su adversario y lo arrojó al centro del cuadrilátero, Rock se reincorporó rápidamente, pero su rival ya estaba corriendo hacia él, dando un salto en el aire y golpeando su pecho con sus patas traseras, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Spike.

El futurista aprovechó para subirse en una esquina y saludó a su público, listo para hacer su movimiento estrella.

—¡Y se prepara para hacer el águila holográfica!  
—¡Si, liquídalo! —animó Spike.

Ante la impaciencia de su público, Display saltó con sus cascos extendidos, con la intención de caer sobre Rock. Pero su oponente se corrió del lugar, haciendo que este cayera de panza contra la lona. Todos en el estadio sintieron el dolor en esa caída.

Wrench hizo que Spike se entretuviera con la lucha libre y por un momento, dejara de pensar en la guerra que estaba cargando consigo.

Luego de la victoria del futurista, se enfrentaron tres pares más de luchadores, todos con historias igual de triviales y raras. Lo que más había llamado su atención hasta el momento era el luchador araña que trepaba por las paredes de la jaula electrificada, gracias a sus extremidades mágicas que le permitían no sentir electricidad. Sólo restaba la pelea final para dar por finalizada la actividad.

El conductor subió al cuadrilátero con micrófono en casco.

—Señores, tenemos malas noticias que informar —dijo el presentador—. Nos acaban de avisar, que hay un nuevo luchador que vino desde un lugar muy lejano. Le damos la bienvenida al ser que se hace llamar a sí mismo "humano".

Esa última palabra hizo que Spike prestara especial atención.

—Proveniente de otro planeta, dice ser uno de los invasores que se separó de su grupo y ahora busca demostrar su superioridad como especie, enfrentando a los campeones de Equestria. Démosle la bienvenida, al humano, ¡Frederick Hands!

Spike por un segundo creyó que iba a salir un humano de aquel rincón lleno de humo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando salió un tipo disfrazado con un traje de gorila, pintado de color beige. Mientras todos lo abucheaban, Spike se partía de la risa, en especial al pensar sobre el pobre poni que debía estar parado y luchar en dos patas para conservar la magia del personaje.

Cuando el humano llegó al cuadrilátero, el presentador no perdió tiempo para hablarle.

—Por parte de la producción, le damos la bienvenida a doscientos por ciento, lucha, ¿quieres decir algunas palabras?

El personaje asintió, Wrestling le acercó el micrófono.

—Vine desde otro planeta, con el único propósito de derrotar a todos y cada uno de sus luchadores y ser merecedor del premio que me llevará a la dominación mundial, ¡y nadie podrá impedirlo!

De repente, las luces se apagaron por un segundo, los reflectores se enfocaron en la entrada y allí apareció súbitamente otro nuevo luchador, el cual traía su propio micrófono.

—¡Yo te detendré! —gritó aquel luchador.

Corrió hasta subirse al cuadrilátero y ponerse frente a frente con el humano. Se podía apreciar el verde esmeralda en la armadura que llevaba puesta y la pluma violeta adornada en su cabeza.

—¡Yo soy Iron Spike, y detendré a todos los de tu especie! —gritó nuevamente el luchador.

El verdadero Spike no podía creerlo, su fama era tal que la organización de luche creó un personaje basado en él. Claro que al no saber mucho de dragones bebé, no encontraron un disfraz adecuado para presentar, por lo que optaron por pintar una armadura de verde como símbolo.

El público explotó. Uno de los héroes de guerra se hizo presente en el estadio para enfrentar cara a cara contra un humano.

—No vas a poder conmigo —amenazó el humano.

Sin previo aviso, el humano golpeó a Spike un par de veces, luego lo empujó contra las cuerdas y al rebotar le dio otro golpe, derribándolo. Pero no quiso rendirse tan fácil, al levantarse recibió otros dos golpes pero logró esquivar el tercero, lo que le dio tiempo a responder, saltó, enganchó sus patas traseras al cuello del humano y dio un par de vueltas antes de caer y arrojarlo fuera del ring.

El dragón quedó fascinado por ese movimiento rápido.

Sin perder tiempo bajó del cuadrilátero y buscó algo debajo del ring, para sorpresa de muchos, una escalera de cinco metros salió de allí. La posicionó al lado del humano y comenzó a subir por ella, cada vez más alto hasta alcanzar el máximo. En las tribunas la gente gritaba "¡Salto!" una y otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor, saludó a los espectadores y saltó, cayendo sobre el humano. El público nuevamente explotó en emoción. Ambos quedaron adoloridos en el suelo, pero de un modo milagroso, el humano se puso de pie y corrió a la salida, no sin antes gritar:

—¡Volveré!

 **XXX**

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —gritó Spike fuera del estadio.  
—Sabía que te gustaría.  
—Si Rainbow estuviera aquí… le habría encantado… la forma en que sus piernas engancharon su cuello y dio muchas vueltas, la escalera, la jaula, ¡Oh Celestia, la jaula! Nunca lo voy a olvidar.  
—Tal vez compre otro par de boletos cuando terminen con los humanos, ya sabes, para celebrar.  
—¡Sería genial!  
—Hay muchas carretas taxis, ahora es tu turno, ¿Dónde quieres ir?  
—Pues… no se —mintió.  
—Spike, no tenemos todo el día.  
—Ya se, es sólo que… no creo que sea apropiado.  
—Mientras no sea ver una película para adultos, creo que todo lo demás está permitido.  
—¿Qué es una película para adultos?  
—Olvídalo—dijo con un sonrojo—. Dilo Spike, ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Está bien, lo que quiero hacer es… ir al spa —admitió cerrando sus ojos, esperando la burla.

Pero nunca llegó. Sólo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿No vas a burlarte de mí? —preguntó Spike.  
—¿Debería?  
—Se supone que los guerreros fuertes y valientes no deben hacer ese tipo de cosas para chicas.  
—¿Alguna vez te preocupó lo que los demás pensaran de ti?  
—No.  
—¿Y porque te preocupas ahora?  
—Porque ya no soy un simple dragón con una vida simple y casi sin preocupaciones, ahora soy un héroe, un guerrero, alguien que ve al peligro a la cara y lo enfrenta. Tengo una imagen que mantener.  
—Pero esta faceta es solo una parte de ti. Todavía ese bebé dragón despreocupado sigue siendo una parte muy importante, la cual debes atender de vez en cuando para no perderlo.  
—Creo que tienes razón Wrench, gracias.  
—De nada, ¡taxi! —gritó extendiendo su casco.

Una carreta arribó al instante y ambos se subieron.

—Llévenos al spa más cercano, por favor.  
—Como ordene.

 **XXX**

Al llegar, ambos descendieron del bólido e ingresaron al lugar. Allí, unas cuantas yeguas esperaban en una banca a que llegara su turno para ser consentidas. Spike se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de recepción y observó la larga lista de servicios, Wrench se aproximó y vio también, llevándose una gran sorpresa con el ultimo servicio el cual consistía en un masaje con final feliz, rogó para que Spike no le preguntara sobre ello.

—¿Cuál vas a elegir? —preguntó Spike.  
—Creo que… voy a elegir un masaje simple, para probar.  
—Dígame su nombre por favor —dijo la poni.  
—Iron Wrench.  
—Muy bien, ¿y para usted señor?  
—Quiero el paquete de lujo, por favor. Póngalo a nombre de Spike.  
—¿Pagan juntos o separados?  
—Separados —dijo Wrench poniendo las monedas para su masaje.

Spike sacó de su mochila una gran cantidad de monedas y las puso sobre el mostrador. Luego, la recepcionista trajo un par de canastas y les indicó que pusieran las alforjas y objetos frágiles allí. Spike se mostró recio para sacarse la armadura al principio, pero después se la sacó y guardó en ese lugar.

Luego de esperar quince minutos, fueron llamados al mismo tiempo por sus respectivas masajistas. Una vez acomodados en las tablas, comenzaron con los masajes, Iron se mostró un poco dolorido cuando la masajista apretaba en su cuerpo, pero con el pasar del tiempo aquella molestia se convertiría en relajación.

—Espero que tener escamas duras no sea una molestia —dijo Spike.  
—Para nada, pequeño dragón.

La masajista inició el masaje de Spike, un minuto después, la empleada consternada dijo:

—Por mil contracturas musculares, tienes mucha tensión acumulada, y parece que es sobre todo tu cuerpo, ¿Qué haces para ganar tanta tensión?  
—No lo creería…  
—No se preocupe señor dragón, tengo lo adecuado para relajarlo al máximo.

La unicornio activó su cuerno y embebió sus cascos con su magia, luego tocó ciertos puntos en el cuerpo de Spike, dejando círculos en ellos.

—Muy bien, sentirá algo de presión pero es completamente normal.

La poni ejerció presión en la espalda de Spike, y gracias al hechizo de replica que puso, los círculos hicieron fuerza también. Esa combinación de presión hizo que los músculos de Spike se relajaran hasta el punto de sentir que se derretían. El dragón dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, ahora relájese y pondré cascos a la obra.  
—Si señora —dijo Spike relajado.

Ambos terminaron su masaje al mismo tiempo, Wrench tomó sus cosas y esperó en la recepción a Spike, mientras este se mimaba con casi todos los servicios que ofrecía el spa; masaje, sauna, baño de lodo, manicura y pedicura, mascarilla con pepinos en los ojos, entre otros. Todo mientras degustaba sidra de la mejor calidad y fruta fresca.

Una vez finalizado, Spike salió caminando lentamente de la sala para encontrarse con Wrench. Se puso su armadura, que ahora parecía más liviana, agradecieron el servicio y volvieron a encontrarse con las calles de Fillydelphia, esta vez bajo el manto de la noche.

 **XXX**

Relajados, caminaron unas calles hasta llegar a una pizzería donde cenarían antes de volver a Ponyville. Al llegar, ordenaron una simple y una gaseosa para acompañar.

—Debo admitir que fue una buena idea lo del spa —dijo Wrench.  
—Lo sé, es la quinta vez que lo repites.  
—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a la idea de venir más seguido.  
—Si supieras lo buenas que eran las gemelas Aloe cuando estaban en Ponyville, no tendríamos la necesidad de ir tan lejos para tener un buen servicio —comentó Spike.  
—¿Ibas seguido al spa?  
—Si, al menos una vez cada dos semanas y en ocasiones especiales, no imaginaba lo mucho que necesitaba la manicura —dijo mirándose la garra cubierta por el guante.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, a su alrededor, familias enteras, parejas y otros disfrutaban la sencillez de una salida para comer pizza, mientras charlaban entre ellos. Los mozos iban y venían pero sin su orden, algunos incluso hacían la ilusión de acercarse a su mesa para luego girar en el último segundo y alejarse. Sin nada que perder, Spike creyó que era el momento adecuado para una disculpa.

—¿Wrench?  
—¿Si?  
—Lo siento.

El ingeniero arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?  
—Por lo que dije el otro día en tu casa sobre lo del perro diamante, no tenía derecho a juzgarte como lo hice. Estaba lleno de culpa por lo sucedido y no supe cómo reaccionar apropiadamente.  
—Oh… pues, yo también tengo algo de culpa. Tendría que haberte contenido o ayudado, pero me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos y no supe por lo que estabas pasando. Me disculpo por haberte gritado y acepto tus disculpas.  
—¿Entonces… amigos? —preguntó Spike.  
—Amigos.

Wrench estiró su casco y Spike su garra, chochando en señal de amistad. En ese momento, la mesera apareció con la orden. A Spike se le hacía agua la boca. Antes de empezar con la cena, Spike dijo:

—A que no puedes comer la misma cantidad de ají que yo.

Spike trajo el recipiente con el líquido rojo y esparció una gran cantidad sobre una rebanada de pizza, luego la devoró de un bocado. Nada sucedió después.

—¡Pásamelo!

El ingeniero hizo lo mismo con su rebanada, determinado por superar a Spike se la tragó completa, sin pensarlo dos veces. Su cara se puso roja, sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas, comenzó a sudar sin control y por último, comenzó a gritar por agua. Se tomó toda la botella de gaseosa y luego corrió al baño para extinguir el ardor en su boca.

Spike sólo se reía por lo sucedido.

—Las ventajas de ser un dragón —dijo agarrando una segunda rebanada de pizza.

Minutos más tarde, solo quedaba la mitad de la pizza cuando Iron regresó del baño, todo colorado.

—Ahora si puedo comer.  
—Oye Iron, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Lo que sea —dijo dándole un sorbo a la gaseosa.  
—¿Por qué los pegasos de Pegasopolis tenían tus alas y por qué te enojaste cuando las usaron?

Iron dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que era un ingeniero independiente y vendía mis trabajos a quienes lo contratasen?

Spike asintió.

—Pues, Hurricane se enteró de mi invento de ala de batalla y concretamos una reunión donde terminó comprando los planos, y me enojé porque dijo que iba a usarlos en operaciones especiales y no como parte del equipamiento regular del ejercito. Obviamente me enojé más porque las usó contigo y no contra Arrow, todo por ser un dragón.  
—Pero lo vencí, ¿no es así? ¿A quién más le vendiste planos?  
—Nadie importante, bueno, excepto tal vez al canciller de Terra, se interesó por los planos de una bomba remota para proteger sus barcos de los piratas. Pero no es algo que nos incumba. Tengo ganas de pedir otra pizza, ¿quieres?

 **XXX**

Luego de aquel día de descanso, regresaron a Ponyville, listos para el desafío que se avecinaba. O mejor dicho, el que Spike confrontaría.

La mañana siguiente, Spike se levantó temprano, limpió su armadura, pulió sus escamas, se higienizó y miró una foto de sus amigas en la mesita de luz, listo para liberar Equestria de los humanos de una vez por todas. Corrió por la biblioteca hasta llegar a la puerta principal y tomó la perilla, inspirando profundamente antes de salir al y contra el mundo.

—¡Es hora de pelear!

Abrió la puerta, decidido. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

—¿Pero qué?

Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver como todo Ponyville estaba cubierto con una densa niebla. Todo a su alrededor era apenas una silueta negra, incluso los ponis que se movían entre ella. Observó a su alrededor, pero estaba perdido, la dirección que le dieron para juntarse ahora parecía confusa.

—¿Spike eres tú? —preguntó una silueta a lo lejos.  
—¿Arrow?  
—Espera, ya llego.

El unicornio acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta encontrarse.

—¿Sabes porque hay tanta niebla en Ponyville? —inquirió Spike.  
—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿sabes a donde ir?  
—Ya no, no veo nada.  
—¡Ustedes! —gritó una mancha voladora a lo lejos— ¡Los están esperando, síganme!

Ambos obedecieron y corrieron detrás del pegaso del ala de plata, el cual los guió por calles y callejones hasta llegar al punto de reunión acordado. Al llegar, notaron que ese lugar estaba limpio de niebla, como una especie de domo, allí, quinientos pegasos de Pegasopolis esperaban a los dos miembros restantes de su ejército para comenzar con la explicación de la estrategia a utilizar.

—Con que ellos son los guerreros que se integrarán a nuestras filas en esta especial ocasión.

De entre la multitud, un poni color gris con pelaje azul oscuro con rayos blancos apareció luciendo su armadura de batalla; la cual consistía en una coraza de hierro adornada con motivos en oro y una pieza decorativa de cuero con adornos metálicos llamada pteruge, la cual a simple vista parecía una falda. Además, una capa roja colgaba de su espalda, lo que ocultaba sus alas de batalla y su cutie mark; consistente en un cáliz dorado con una nube de tormenta encima.

Los demás pegasos vestían con una armadura segmentada del mismo material, adornados por la misma falda.

—Es un placer conocerlos al fin, señor Arrow, Spike el dragón, soy el emperador de Pegasopolis, Cyclone Hurricane.

Todos los soldados a su alrededor hicieron una reverencia. Arrow y Spike hicieron lo mismo.

—El honor es nuestro, emperador —dijo Arrow.  
—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última que nos vimos, señor Arrow, saber que el único hijo unicornio adoptivo de Pegasopolis se nos une en esta pelea me dio una grata sensación. Espero un gran desempeño de su parte.

Arrow sólo asintió. Spike estaba intrigado por las palabras del emperador, ¿Qué relación tenía Arrow con Pegasopolis? Al igual que Wrench, había mucho que nos sabía de aquel arquero.

—Con respecto a usted, Spike, será la primera vez que un dragón formé parte de nuestro equipo, espero mucho de usted.  
—No lo decepcionaré, emperador.

Cyclone dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y salió volando hasta un escenario improvisado.

—Muy bien, ahora que cuento con la presencia de todos, voy a explicar la estrategia que utilizaremos. Habrán notado la niebla que cubre el pueblo, nuestros espías informaron que los humanos en Canterlot han estado vigilando el pueblo desde su ocupación. Además, se cree que están buscando la manera de abandonar la ciudad.

Cyclone recorría el escenario para que todos escucharan.

—Saben que son los únicos de su especie que quedan, por eso buscarán la supervivencia. Hemos cubierto Ponyville y Canterlot con niebla para que no descubran nuestros planes. Dividiremos el ejercito en cinco partes, partiremos Canterlot en cuatro partes y cuatro grupos se encargarán de cada uno de ellos, los capitanes los dirigirán. El quinto grupo estará pendiente de la muralla limite de Canterlot, su objetivo será no dejar que ningún humano escape. Los cuatro grupos irán avanzando desde el limite hacía el castillo ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, allí nos esperarán la mayoría de los humanos que utilizarán el castillo como una fortaleza que defenderán hasta el fin, allí es donde ustedes dos entrarán.

Cyclone señaló a Spike y Arrow.

—Ustedes dos irán montados en una cuadriga, la cual volará alrededor del castillo, y se encargarán de eliminar a todo humano que se asome por las ventanas a disparar. Luego, Spike ingresará por una de las ventanas y con tus poderes mágicos limpiarás el castillo de arriba hacia abajo, te abrirás paso hasta llegar a la puerta principal y la destrabarás, sólo así sabremos que te encargaste de los humanos. Si todo sale bien, los eliminaremos a todos. ¿Alguna duda?  
—¡No! —gritaron todos al unísono.  
—¡¿Están listos para marchar a la batalla una vez más?!  
—¡Sí!  
—¡A la batalla!

Los pegasos levantaron vuelo y surcaron la niebla como si esta no estuviera ahí, todo gracias a su entrenamiento en todo tipo de ambientes. Spike y Arrow se subieron a la cuadriga y el pegaso encargado de tirar de ella siguió al ejército de cerca. Los habitantes de Ponyville despidieron al ejército gritando desde el suelo, alentando a Spike y Arrow, los pocos residentes de Canterlot que estaban allí dejaron escapar una lágrima por la remota posibilidad de que pronto, regresarían a sus hogares.

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto, un humano corría agitado por las calles de Canterlot, cargando su rifle consigo. El lugar estaba desierto, la cantidad de humanos restantes era mucho menor a la cantidad de ponis que alguna vez habitaron ese lugar, por lo que la ciudad parecía mucho más grande. Aquel soldado se detuvo en una intersección, había tanta niebla que temía perderse, tomó unos segundos para razonar en donde estaba. Luego, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al castillo, en el jardín, se encontraba el humano a cargo.

—Señor, la niebla…  
—Lo sé—interrumpió—, esto no pinta nada bien.

En ese momento, recordó como los equestrianos usaron la estrategia de la nube para invadir la base central y recuperar Ponyville.

—Uno de nuestros exploradores que salió de Canterlot regresó, dice que Ponyville también está cubierta de niebla, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
—Ya mandé a la mayoría de los soldados a los techos de los edificios para cubrir el cielo, quiero que vayas hasta donde están las motos y ordena que las guarden, no podemos perderlas si queremos escapar de aquí.  
—¡Si, señor!

Aquel soldado salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la niebla. El capitán se preparó mirando al cielo, esperando algún signo de peligro.

Luego de algunos minutos de viaje, los pegasos se encontraban por encima de Canterlot, sobrevolándola en círculos.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó el emperador— ¡Atacaremos en formación bombardeo, nadie debe permanecer en el suelo por mucho tiempo porque los humanos podrían eliminarlos rápidamente!  
—¡Entendido! —gritaron.  
—¡Divídanse! ¡Por la gloria de Pegasopolis!

Los grupos de pegasos se separaron y fueron a su respectiva ubicación, la cuadriga con el arquero y el dragón fue a su posición, esperando que comenzara la acción para hacer su tarea.

En tierra, un par de soldados en el techo de un edificio observaban ambos apuntando con sus rifles, esperando una mínima señal del enemigo. Pero nada aparecía. Por un segundo bajaron sus rifles y suspiraron, resignados, pensando que tal vez no vendría.

Eso fue lo único que bastó para que el primer pegaso bajase del cielo a toda velocidad y, con sus alas extendidas totalmente, pasara entre medio de ellos, provocándoles un gran corte en su zona abdominal. Ambos soltaron sus rifles y cayeron al suelo, dejándose llevar por la muerte.

—¡Aquí están! —gritó un humano apuntando al pegaso que se elevaba rápidamente —Te tengo…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar, un pegaso cayó encima de él, clavándole la cuchilla oculta en la manga de su armadura. Nuevamente el poni salió disparado hacia el cielo. En ese momento, la paranoia tomó el control de la situación, los humanos comenzaron a disparar al cielo frenéticamente, esperando alcanzar al menos a uno de ellos. No sucedió. Sólo llenaron la ciudad con ruidos de disparos, que se intensificaban cada segundo.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, decenas de humanos morían, muchos de ellos cayendo de los edificios luego de ser heridos de muerte, pero ningún pegaso era herido en el proceso. Su excelencia en lo militar era remarcable, incluso frente a enemigos nuevos parecían tener el control, pero no todos podían salir ilesos del conflicto.

Los grupos se iban acercando al centro, uno de los pegasos hizo un descenso mortal contra un humano. Aterrizó, clavándole la cuchilla oculta en su corazón. Sin embargo, en vez de escapar, aseguró su muerte acuchillándolo repetidas veces, nublando sus sentidos, lo que hizo que un humano que subió al techo a socorrerlo sacara su pistola de bolsillo y le disparara reiteradas veces. Tres balas se incrustaron en la espalda de aquel pegaso, el cual arqueó su cuerpo en respuesta, dejando escapar un grito de dolor. El humano sacó otro cargador de su bolsillo, pero el pegaso, furioso, se dio media vuelta y en un rápido movimiento agitó su ala derecha, haciendo que de ella salieran tres cubiertas metálicas de las plumas e impactaran en el soldado, quien cayó por las escaleras, acabado. Aquel pegaso se acomodó en el suelo, como le enseñaron en el entrenamiento en caso de muerte inminente, para ser transportado sin problemas y cerró sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada, un pegaso encendía la mecha de un conjunto de cartuchos de dinamita, el cual sería utilizado para hacer explotar las motocicletas guardadas en un edificio ya identificado. Cuando la mecha brilló, este voló rápidamente hacía el edificio, ingresando por la ventana y saliendo por la puerta principal. Unos cuantos humanos salieron corriendo de allí antes de que este explotase junto a las motocicletas. Fue tanta la potencia que se derrumbó, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Uno de los soldados que salió del edificio aprovechó el caos para salir de Canterlot, pero uno de los pegasos que cuidaba la frontera logró eliminarlo. Los minutos pasaron y otras vez, una pobre alma desafortunada intentaba escapar de la masacre.

—Yo voy —ofreció un pegaso.

Este bajó rápidamente, pero el humano lo vio venir y corrió a refugiarse en el interior de la puerta de Canterlot. El pegaso no dudó en seguirlo, pero cuando atravesó aquel trecho oscuro entre Canterlot y el exterior, un golpe en su cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo desorientado. Cuando se reincorporó, diez soldados lo apuntaron y acribillaron sin piedad.

—¡Vapor! —gritó una pegaso—¡Tenemos que rescatarlo!  
—Tienes razón, formación lluvia de metal, ustedes tres vayan.

Los pegasos obedecieron y fueron a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar, al ingresar comenzaron a girar, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de cubiertas metálicas, las cuales impactaron en los humanos, en un rápido movimiento agarraron a su fallecido compañero de combate y lo llevaron al pasto del exterior.

Allí, aquella pegaso lloró desconsolada por la muerte de su amado.

 **XXX**

—¿Listos para ingresar? —preguntó el pegaso dirigiendo la cuadriga.  
—Estamos listos —respondió Spike.  
—Allá vamos.

Para que la misión tuviera éxito, los alrededores del castillo era la única zona fuera de la influencia de la niebla. El pegaso atravesó la cortina, revelando el castillo ante Spike y Arrow.

—¡Miren allá, disparen! —ordenó el capitán.  
—¡Spike! —gritó Arrow.  
—Listo.

Las gemas de Spike brillaron y este levantó sus garras, produciendo una esfera de protección que cubrió a los tres guerreros. Las balas impactaban en este, pero nada sucedía.

—Haz lo tuyo —dijo Spike.

Arrow asintió. Sacó su arco y una flecha del carcaj y apuntó, esta salió disparada hacía uno de los soldados humanos en una de las ventanas, clavándose en su cabeza. Repitió el procedimiento repetidas veces, dando en el blanco sin fallar mientras la cuadriga no paraba de dar vueltas por el castillo. Más pronto que tarde, los humanos dejaron de aparecer por las ventanas y los primeros pegasos comenzaron a llegar al centro, cayendo en picada sobre los humanos en el jardín del castillo, en consecuencia el fuego dejó de caer sobre la cuadriga.

O al menos eso parecía.

Sin previo aviso, el capitán de las fuerzas humanas salió de las sombras con un lanzacohetes y disparó hacía la cuadriga, apuntándole perfectamente. Nadie lo vio venir hasta que estaba cerca de impactar, allí fue cuando Spike giró su cabeza al escuchar un sonido amenazadoramente familiar.

«No hay tiempo para destruir eso…» pensó.

Entonces, sin pensar en otra solución, saltó de la cuadriga para interceptar el misil con su cuerpo, no sin antes concentrar la mayor cantidad de magia en una esfera de protección personal. Arrow giró y gritó el nombre de su compañero segundos antes de que el misil impactara contra él.

La explosión produjo que la cuadriga temblara, pero rápidamente se estabilizó. Spike salió disparado hacia la dirección opuesta del disparo, volando por los aires, ingresando en la neblina.

—¡Síguelo! —ordenó Arrow.  
—¡Sí!

Antes de perderlo de vista, Arrow concentró su vista en el sujeto que dejó caer el lanzacohetes y corría desesperado al castillo. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la tensó en el arco, apuntando. Justo antes de ingresar en la niebla para buscar a Spike, disparó. La flecha viajó varios metros hasta impactar en la pierna izquierda del capitán, esta le produjo una herida grave, pero no lo suficiente como para detener su paso al castillo.

En el cielo neblinoso, Spike caía libremente, atontado. Fue en el último segundo que logró despertar e invocar una burbuja que impactó en el suelo, en la base de una torre, absorbiendo el golpe parcialmente. Por un momento, respiró relajadamente, pensando en sus amigas perdidas quien sabe dónde y en sus nuevos amigos.

«No puedo rendirme… tengo que devolver Canterlot a los ponis» pensó poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento, la cuadriga descendió en frente suyo.

—¿Estás bien Spike? —preguntó Arrow.  
—Sólo un poco dolido, eso es todo.  
—Muy bien, sube, debemos terminar con esto.

Spike saltó y emprendieron nuevamente el viaje a la pelea.

 **XXX**

—Recuerda Spike, debes limpiar el castillo lo más que puedas —recordó Arrow.  
—Lo haré.  
—Muy bien, ve.

Spike saltó por la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo e ingresó. Sin perder tiempo, corrió por el único pasillo disponible y luego bajó las escaleras. Cuando giró en una esquina, se encontró con el primero humano, el cual buscaba una habitación donde esconderse. El dragón hizo aparecer un circulo de protección justo antes de que el soldado comenzara a disparar, con su garra libre, cargó un poco de su magia y disparó una corriente mágica contra él, golpeándolo en su pecho y empujándolo contra la pared. Spike rápidamente acortó distancia entre ellos y clavó su garra en su pecho, eliminándolo al instante. Sin importarle la sangre en su garra, continuó con su recorrido.

Corría, saltaba, bajaba escaleras. Mataba dos humanos sigilosamente. Volvía a correr, revisaba el mapa mental del castillo en su mente, abría puertas en busca de humanos, nada, cerraba, seguía buscando. Bajaba más escaleras, un humano lanzó una granada, pero Spike se defendió fácil, otra muerte en su nombre. Recorría pasillos, largos pasillos, golpeaba humanos con su puño de fuerza, quebrándoles varios huesos, dejándolos moribundos. Siguió y siguió, rápido, fuerte, letal, dispuesto a limpiar su mundo de aquella desgracia que le había quitado tanto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si la batalla fuera del castillo seguía vigente o los pegasos habían ganado. Lo único claro, era que todo estaba muy silencioso allí adentro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta principal. Al girar, vio las últimas dos escaleras antes de llegar a la entrada. Al asomar la cabeza, pudo ver a los últimos soldados del castillo en formación de batalla, con sus armas apuntando hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien del otro lado las abra para abrir fuego.

—¡Atentos, no dejemos que pasen, este es nuestro último lugar seguro en este mundo, debemos protegerlo a toda costa! —gritó el capitán.  
—No es su lugar, es nuestro —se dijo Spike a sí mismo.

Spike bajó las primeras escaleras sigilosamente, cuidando que ningún soldado lo escuchase. Al llegar, recordó el lugar donde estaba parado, allí fue donde Twilight y la princesa Celestia estuvieron paradas un largo rato saludando nobles en su primera gala del galope. Ahora la vista era otra, casi en plena oscuridad, con humanos dando su ultima resistencia, con tantos nervios que sudaban y uniformes que combinaban. No trajes y bastones elegantes, sólo ropa de camuflaje y armas.

Spike hizo unos pasos para atrás y luego corrió hacía las escaleras, dando un gran salto. Algunos soldados se dieron vuelta, quisieron disparar a esa cosa que se acercaba amenazadoramente, pero Spike se adelantó y lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego verde contra todos ellos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los disparos al azar, tampoco. Aprovechando que era prácticamente invulnerable a su propio fuego, Spike pudo mezclarse entre la multitud de alaridos. Con sus garras en punta, Spike cortaba y apuñalaba a todo lo que encontraba en su camino, incluso si estos se encontraban retorciéndose en el suelo o rezándole a su Dios.

Sólo quedaba uno, el capitán de algún modo logró evadir el fuego y se escondió en un rincón, apuntando al dragón con su arma. Spike se acercó lento hasta él, el humano intentó dispararle en vano ya que el dragón puso una barrera, luego le quitó el arma y con su garra imbuida en magia la dobló a la mitad. Luego, tomó al capitán por el cuello, este rogaba por su vida y la vida de su esposa e hijos, Spike lo miraba indiferente, era incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de aquel hombre luego de haber perdido a tantos seres queridos.

Se inclinó y apuñaló al humano en el corazón, dejándolo contra la pared, desangrándose.

Después de terminar su enfrentamiento, se acerco a la puerta principal del castillo y les quitó el tablón que impedía el acceso a los demás. Tomó ambas perillas y abrió las puertas a la par, los pegasos del otro lado se pusieron en posición ofensiva, listos para entrar y acabar con los humanos restantes, pero se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver que era el dragón el único ser vivo en ese lugar, otros no pudieron evitar ver los restos de llamas verdes y sangre sobre el cuerpo de los humanos. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Spike dijo algo que rompería el silencio.

—Se acabó.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Quise hacer un contraste entre la paz y la batalla. Me gustó el resultado final. Puntos extras para el que adivine la referencia argentina en este capitulo.  
**

 **En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario sobre las peleas.  
**

 **nahuelvera2: Gracias por el comentario. Yo tambien hubiera reclamado. Con respecto al anterior review sin contestar, si, se está convirtiendo en un guerrero, yo tambien espero que Rarity deje de tratarlo asi en el futuro.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	9. Portador de malas noticias

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

—No del todo —dijo Cyclone sacándose el casco—, todavía hay muchos humanos refugiados en los edificios, nos tomará días revisarlos todos.

Mientras el emperador daba la estrategia a proceder, Spike ideaba una forma de reducir drásticamente el proceso de búsqueda. Recordó cuando Twilight utilizó su hechizo de lenguaje humano en él, para que pudiera comunicarse de forma fluida con ellos. Dicho hechizo persistió en el tiempo hasta este momento.

—Espere, emperador, tengo una idea, dígale a sus soldados que se dispersen por todo Canterlot, se cómo hacer que salgan de sus escondites —dijo Spike adentrándose nuevamente en el castillo.

Cyclone lo miró extrañado por un segundo antes de dar la orden de extenderse por el cielo y cubrir toda la ciudad con su mirada atenta, en espera del dragón. Spike subió varios pisos hasta llegar a un cuarto que, por mucho, desentonaba con la imagen del castillo. Habían muchos cables y aparatos allí, todos apagados y llenos de polvo, lo cual indicaba que los humanos no habían estado en ese lugar.

Spike se acercó a la maquina y la encendió apretando el gran botón rojo, los sistemas internos comenzaron a sonar, las luces indicadoras brillaron de distintos colores. Spike tomó asiento, esperando que todo terminase de encenderse para proceder con su plan, a su lado, un mapa de la ciudad con distintos puntos comenzaron a encenderse uno por uno con luz verde, indicando que se encontraban listos para operar. El dragón acercó su cuerpo al micrófono, apretó el pequeño botón al lado del micrófono y dio un par de golpes para asegurarse que estuviera encendido, afuera, los pegasos y los humanos escondidos en los edificios escucharon el repiqueteo del sistema de sonido, el cual llegaba a toda la ciudad gracias a las bocinas distribuidas en todos lados.

Entonces, Spike remojó sus labios, volvió a encender el micrófono y dijo:

—Atención humanos, hemos declarado un cese al fuego, no vamos a atacarlos, en vez de ello, les venimos con una propuesta.

Lejos de allí, uno de los muchos grupos de humanos escuchaba atentamente el comunicado de quien parecía ser un niño. Cada uno sostenía su arma con nervios.

—Su capitán ha muerto, sus tropas fueron reducidas a casi la extinción, sus motocicletas fueron destruidas, hay pegasos vigilando todas las posibles salidas de la ciudad, pegasos que pueden ver a través de esta niebla y eliminarlos antes de siquiera verlos venir. Incluso si se quedan dentro de esas casas ajenas, pronto serán encontrados y erradicados, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Hubo un pequeño corte en la transmisión, en otro lugar, un par de soldados humanos encendieron unas velas que encontraron por allí, pusieron una imagen de Jesús detrás de las velas y rezaron mientras el dragón transmitía el mensaje.

—Pero, todo puede salir bien para ustedes si cooperan con nosotros, arrojen sus armas y salgan con las manos en alto hacia la calle. Prometo que si todos salen, los regresaremos a su mundo sanos y salvos, pero si encontramos aunque sea a uno de ustedes escondido en un sótano, todos morirán. ¿Qué deciden?

Cyclone recorrió la ciudad a vuelo lento, esperando que alguno respondiera al mensaje del dragón, pero no parecía que estuvieran dispuestos a rendirse. De pronto, escuchó un golpe en una ventana, se acercó rápidamente y pudo observar que esta se encontraba abierta, esperó y esperó, de repente, un rifle cayó al suelo, la puerta se abrió, un grupo de dos humanos salieron con las manos en la cabeza y se arrodillaron en mitad de la calle, esperando que los ponis los llevaran. En otros puntos de la ciudad, hicieron lo mismo, desde pistolas, pasando por granadas, hasta rifles fueron arrojados en señal de rendición. Los pegasos descendieron a tierra y custodiaron a los humanos hasta el jardín del castillo, durante una hora fueron llegando desde distintos puntos de la ciudad, una vez allí los arrodillaban mirando hacia abajo.

Era setenta y cinco las personas allí, todas en una sola fila, a punto de cumplir el mismo destino.

Spike los veía indiferentes, cuando vio al último de ellos llegar, Cyclone se acercó para hablarle.

—No sé porque les dijiste eso, dragón, pero yo soy quien decide lo que hacemos con los restos del enemigo, además…  
—Todo fue mentira —interrumpió Spike.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—El portal que los trajo desapareció, llevándose consigo a los elementos de la armonía y a las princesas. Sólo ellas pueden abrirlo nuevamente si quisieran. Les dije eso para que salieran de sus escondites y facilitarles la ejecución.  
—¿Ejecución?  
—Sí, no podemos dejarlos vivos después de todo lo que hicieron —agregó el dragón.

Spike tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, además, sus pupilas tomaron su forma de dragón natural.

—Sabes, aunque eres diferente a cualquier dragón que mi gente haya combatido en el pasado, tienes su instinto bien dentro de ti, procederemos con la ejecución, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.  
—Lo que desee.  
—Sígueme.

Ambos se acercaron a la fila de humanos, que esperaban alguna novedad sobre su futura libertad, y Cyclone le susurró a Spike:

—Diles que miren al cielo.

El dragón asintió y se puso en frente de la fila.

—¡Escuchen, tómense unos momentos para mirar al cielo y contemplar su liberación de este mundo! —exclamó Spike.

Los humanos miraron el cielo azul, con un sol radiante, con pájaros atravesando su línea de visión y perdiéndose rápidamente.

—Acábenlos —sentenció Cyclone.

Uno de los pegasos levantó vuelo y, con una gran aceleración, voló al ras del suelo hacia la fila de humanos. Antes de llegar, extendió su ala izquierda, de tal forma y precisión que la punta de esta comenzó a cortar las gargantas de los soldados humanos restantes sin que estos lo vieran venir. Las venas principales de estos se cortaron, dejando escapar una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo, otros sólo se quedaron en esa misma posición contemplando los últimos segundo de sus vidas. Unos pocos lograron predecir con éxito el ataque ejecutor del pegaso y esquivaron el ataque, se pusieron de pie e intentaron escapar corriendo por sus vidas, pero los ponis se abalanzaron contra ellos, clavándoles de dos a cuatro espadas a la vez, falleciendo con mucho más dolor que sus compañeros.

Al final, los humanos restantes murieron. Al fin, los ponis podían decir que la campaña humana por conquistar su mundo había acabado.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras el último corazón latiente de su enemigo dejaba de funcionar. De repente, Cyclone Hurricane levantó una de sus alas y gritó:

—¡Por Pegasopolis!  
—¡Por Pegasopolis! —respondieron sus soldados.

Su grito de victoria se hizo eco por toda la ciudad, tal como decían los libros que Spike había leído alguna vez. De la emoción, el dragón saltó y abrazó a Arrow, este lo correspondió alegre mientras gritaban de felicidad. Luego, Spike levantó su garra en alto y Arrow su arco y dijeron al unísono:

—¡Por Equestria!

 **XXX**

Un día después, todos los medios ecuestres se hicieron eco de la noticia. Noticias de todos los colores inundaron los diarios, los humanos habían sido eliminados de la faz de la tierra. Aunque este hecho no era tan impactante como lo fue la desaparición de las princesas y los elementos en su momento, si resultaba un gran alivio para todos los habitantes de Equestria que podían de cierta manera, volver a respirar en paz.

Entre la infinidad de medios periodísticos, se hizo noticia sobre aquel ejército extranjero de pegasos que vinieron desde muy lejos para ayudar en la causa, entre medio de ello, el nombre de Iron Spike comenzó a resonar, al igual que el de Arrow, los únicos equestrianos entre el ejército de Pegasopolis que enfrentaron con valor a los humanos en Canterlot.

Al regresar a Ponyville, festejaron con un gran banquete y música la victoria definitiva y a los campeones que hicieron esto posible, pero en especial, a Spike y Arrow.

Con la partida de Pegasopolis, las demás ciudades de Equestria se pusieron de acuerdo para enviar ponis que ayuden con la limpieza de Canterlot, esto con el fin de hacerla habitable nuevamente y permitir que las familias puedan retornar a su hogar.

Pero no todo podía ser risas y felicidad, no en la posguerra.

Habiendo terminado con el conflicto, Spike tenía más tiempo libre, por lo que pudo darse el lujo de hacer un pequeño viaje en tren hacía el imperio de cristal. Consigo, traía su mochila con varias cosas personales y una caja sellada ocupaba el asiento de junto. Durante el trayecto, miraba por la ventana con expresión triste, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a la caja que debía entregar. Cambiaba la expresión cuando algún poni curioso se acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo, gustoso los complacía.

Una vez que el tren arribó a destino, Spike bajó y fue hacía el castillo del imperio. En el camino, los habitantes saludaban y felicitaban a Spike, el grandioso y valiente, por otro acto heroico en su haber. Dentro suyo, deseaba poder quedarse a charlar con ellos y recibir alabanzas, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Al llegar, los guardias le abrieron la puerta con una reverencia, caminó por aquellos pasillos ricos en cristal e iluminación hasta llegar al salón del trono, una vez allí le pidió al guardia si podía tener una audiencia con la princesa Cadence.

—Princesa, Spike, el grandioso y valiente, desea una audiencia.  
—Hazlo pasar.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a Spike, quien cargaba la caja con su magia. Este se acercó hasta el trono.

—Hola Spike, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que viniste al imperio, ¿viste la estatua que hicimos en tu honor?  
—No, no pude verla.  
—Oh, no importa, bonita armadura por cierto.  
—Gracias, tú estás más… más…

No se le ocurría otra palabra que no fuera gorda.

—¿Radiante?  
—Sí, eso, radiante.  
—Gracias Spike, dice que te poni así cuando estás esperando un bebé.

Cadence estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, cerca del octavo, y la panza como era de esperarse, creció desmesurada. Desde hace unas semanas se le asignaron unos sirvientes que cumplieran con todos sus caprichos, con el fin de reducir los esfuerzos de la princesa.

—Por cierto, felicitaciones por la victoria sobre los humanos.  
—Gracias.  
—No quisiera molestarte con esto pero… ¿sabes algo de Shining?

Ella vio partir a su esposo a la batalla meses atrás, cuando Twilight le dijo que no tenía noticias sobre el paradero de Shining, su preocupación aumentó, pero permaneció calmada ante la idea de que estaba vivo, escondido en algún lugar, pensando en su futuro hijo o hija. Cuando se supo la noticia de la victoria de Ponyville, sus esperanzas se renovaron al mismo tiempo que se entristecía por la desaparición de su cuñada y su tía. Finalmente, cuando se reveló la victoria definitiva, esperó a que su esposo cruzara por aquella puerta doble, con su armadura sucia y una sonrisa victoriosa, incluso buscó en todos los diarios alguna noticia sobre el paradero de Shining, pero nada pasó.

—De hecho, por eso es que estoy aquí —dijo Spike tragando saliva.  
—¿Está bien? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Vendrá a casa pronto? —preguntó Cadence ansiosa.

Spike tenía todas las respuestas en su mente, era hora de responderlas. Su expresión cambió a una de tristeza cuando, usando el poder de su guante, abrió la caja sellada con cinta. Luego, destrabó su yelmo, se lo quitó en señal de respeto y sacó un objeto cuidadosamente envuelto con una réplica de la bandera de Equestria, lo sostuvo con ambas garras y se acercó lentamente a la princesa Cadence, entregándoselo.

Los segundos pasaron, la princesa trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus sirvientes intercambiaban miradas de preocupación entre ellos, esperando que su alteza dijese o hiciera algo, lo que fuese.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda y cayó al suelo, acercó su casco tembloso hasta el objeto envuelto y lo desenvolvió lentamente, cada pedazo de tela que descubría aquel objeto estrujaba el corazón del dragón y la princesa. Ella rememoraba uno de los relatos de su príncipe, uno en el cual, debido a un accidente en un entrenamiento, debió asistir a la casa de uno de sus guardias para avisarle a su esposa que había muerto por un error, entregándole su casco el cual tenía su nombre grabado en su interior.

Ella no necesitó ver el nombre en el interior de aquel yelmo, sabía exactamente de quien era. Lo tomó con ambos cascos, mirándolo fijo por un momento. Para ese momento, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Shining… mi Shining… No…

Abrazó el yelmo con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y comenzó a sollozar incontrolable.

—¡No, no, no, no! —repitió hasta el cansancio.

Verla llorar hizo que Spike rememorara el momento en que encontraron a Shining. Usando una parte de su tiempo libre, se ofreció para limpiar Canterlot en un esfuerzo para volverla habitable otra vez, su labor consistía inspeccionar los edificios en busca de armamento humano o cualquier cosa de su propiedad para ser quemado junto a los cadáveres, en caso de las armas se buscaba fundirlas para hacer armaduras y espadas con ellas. Aquel día, llevaba una carreta cargada de cosas humanas, se detuvo junto a un edificio cercano a la entrada de la fortaleza subterránea y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, al principio no parecía que fuera a encontrar algo de importancia, pero al llegar a la última habitación en el último piso, un olor nauseabundo emanaba de la puerta.

Spike retrocedió asqueado, casi al punto de querer vomitar pero se contuvo. Lo que sea que estuviera al otro lado, ya debe llevar un buen tiempo allí, pensó. Usando sus poderes para crear una burbuja en su cabeza, ingresó nuevamente. La escena allí era grotesca, una gran mancha de sangre seca pintaba el suelo alrededor del cadáver de un poni que estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha. El dragón se acercó hasta el cadáver, pero era irreconocible, su pelaje y cabellos estaban opacos, sin colores que lo identifiquen, su piel estaba pegada a sus huesos, la armadura que alguna vez portaba con orgullo ahora le quedaba grande. Una inspección más cercana reveló que tenía tres agujeros en ambos lados del yelmo.

«¿Por qué lo traerían aquí, era tan importante?» pensó Spike.

Recordando las palabras de Arrow para identificar guardias caídos, usó su garra libre para sustraer el casco delicadamente de la cabeza de aquel poni, al hacerlo, un grupo de moscas revolotearon alrededor del difunto. Una vez en su garra, echó un vistazo al interior para buscar el nombre.

Allí fue cuando lo descubrió.

Quedó tan impactado que sólo pudo atinar a abrir la ventana para ventilar el lugar, saltar por allí cargando el casco y buscar ayuda desesperadamente mientras se escapaban las lagrimas.

—¡Nunca conocerá a su padre, nunca conocerá a su padre! —gritó sollozante.

Spike se acercó y abrazó a Cadence, conteniéndola. Los sirvientes le trajeron una jarra con agua. Los guardias de la puerta se quitaron sus yelmos en señal de respeto. Rápidamente el castillo se hizo eco de la noticia, y luego, el resto del imperio. Los padres de Shining se enteraron horas después.

Fue por eso que Spike trajo elementos personales consigo, sabía que Cadence ordenaría que trajeran los restos de su esposo consigo para su funeral. Sin contar las sesiones de spa, fueron pocas las ocasiones que Spike se quitó la armadura. Ese día, llevaba con moño de vestir negro, durante la ceremonia estuvo sentado al lado de los padres de Shining, quienes no podían creer el destino de su hijo.

Sólo hay que imaginarlo, todo padre sueña con hijos que igualen o superen sus metas en la vida. El orgullo que ambos sentían cuando su hijo se convirtió en capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y posteriormente cuando Twilight se convirtió en uno de los elementos de la armonía, se podía traducir en tristeza, y una futura depresión. Incluso los más fuertes podían caer, ellos ya no tenían hijos.

Al velorio asistieron gran parte de la familia Sparkle, Cadence, los últimos guardias de Canterlot incluido Arrow y todos los ponis del imperio de cristal, que vinieron a despedir a su amado príncipe. La ceremonia fue tranquila, muchos hablaron, muchos siguieron el féretro hasta su entierro en el cementerio real. Nuevamente, a Spike se le recordó cuan solo estaba, la única familia que tenía eran los padres de Twilight y Cadence.

Mientras regresaba a Ponyville en tren, pensó en sus amigos más cercanos, quienes estaban dispersos por toda Equestria, y recordó que había una potrilla que estaba pasando por una mala situación, por lo que buscó en su agenda una fecha en la que estuviese disponible para visitarla.

 **XXX**

Dos semanas después del funeral, Spike se encontraba sentado en una silla de hospital fuera de una habitación, esperando que alguien le informara que podía pasar a ver a su amiga. El aroma característico a remedios inundaba su nariz, el sonido de la máquina de pulsos acallaba cualquier pensamiento, de vez en cuando, familias asistían a ver a sus pacientes enfermos para saludarlos y las enfermeras recorrían el pasillo con toallas, papel higiénico, agua y comida. De repente, un toque en su hombro metálico llamó su atención.

—¿Señor Spike? —el susodicho volteó— Ya puede pasar a ver a la señorita Sweetie Belle.  
—Gracias.

Sin perder tiempo, Spike ingresó a la habitación para verla. Allí, entubada y con respirador, Sweetie Belle luchaba por su vida. Pasaron meses desde aquel fatídico día y sus padres nunca se rindieron ante la posibilidad de que despertaría, incluso ante las trabas del hospital para mantenerla allí, movieron muchos hilos para mantener a Sweetie conectada. Su diagnostico no mejoró ni empeoró desde que ingresó, nunca despertó, nunca abrió los ojos.

—Hola Sweetie, soy yo, Spike—dijo sacándose el casco, dejándolo en el suelo.

Instintivamente, esperó a que ella respondiera, pero nunca lo hizo.

—Yo estoy bien, algo ocupado siendo alcalde de Ponyville y héroe, cosas típicas, ya sabes.

Aguardó unos momentos.

—¿Lo sé, verdad? Han sido unos meses muy locos, pero al final lo logramos, ganamos, todo gracias a Rarity, ella trajo ayuda.

No sabía si hacerlo, pero acercó su garra y sostuvo el casco de Sweetie, acariciando su blanco pelaje que se había tornado grisáceo debido a su condición.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de que aguantaras tanto —susurró.

De pronto, un cansancio invadió su cuerpo, obligándolo a poner su cabeza sobre ella y cerrar sus ojos. Al abrirlos, se encontraba en aquel campo de margaritas que una vez Rarity visitó, el cual se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No había cielo ni nubes, sólo una atmosfera dorada centellante que no molestaba a la vista. Spike, despojado de su armadura, comenzó a correr por ese lugar enigmático, levantando margaritas con cada paso que daba, pero era en vano, no había salida.

—Ha pasado tiempo Spike—dijo una voz dulce y familiar.

El dragón giró para ver a la potrilla, parada en medio del campo de girasoles, con una sonrisa, melena y ojos radiantes, como hace mucho no veía.

—¡Sweetie Belle! —exclamó Spike.

Este corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola enérgicamente.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Es un sueño? —inquirió Spike mirando para todos lados.  
—No es un sueño Spike, pero tampoco sé que es, aparecí aquí unas cuantas veces, encontrándome con mi hermana y mis padres, lo siento tan real, ¿tu lo sientes real?

Spike tomó el casco de Sweetie y lo acarició gentilmente.

—Sí, muy real.  
—Ven, vamos a caminar.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacía ningún lugar.

—¿Con que alcalde eh? Nunca pensé que llegarías a ser alcalde de Ponyville.  
—Yo tampoco, pero aquí estamos. Espera… ¿escuchaste lo que dije en el hospital?  
—Sí, puedo escuchar lo que dicen allí afuera, por eso se todo, incluso lo de Rarity.  
—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Ella va a volver Sweetie Belle, todas lo harán, y cuando lo hagan, vendrán a visitarte, todas juntas, hablando de eso, ¿vinieron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo?  
—Sí, bueno, aquí no, pero al hospital si, un par de veces.  
—Ya veo.  
—Y se que ella va a venir a visitarme, pero…  
—¿Pero…?  
—No será aquí.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, los padres de Sweetie llegaron a la habitación, pero al ver que Spike estaba durmiendo cerca de ella, comprendieron la situación y no ingresaron.

—¿Te refieres a no en este extraño lugar?  
—Me refiero al hospital, Spike.  
—¿L-lo dices porque regresarás a casa? —preguntó nervioso por la respuesta.  
—No Spike—respondió triste—, es tiempo de irme.

Nuevamente, el corazón de Spike se estrujaba por las palabras de la potrilla.

—N-no, no puedes irte, no puedes dejar a todos atrás, todos estamos esperando a que despiertes.  
—Lo lamento Spike, pero ha llegado mi hora.  
—¡No! —exclamó el dragón abrazando a la potrilla con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!  
—Yo tampoco quiero irme —dijo Sweetie Belle correspondiendo el abrazo de Spike—, voy a romper la promesa que le hice a Rarity de volvernos a ver, soy una pésima hermana, pero algo me dice que mi cuerpo ya no aguantará.

De repente, las margaritas salieron del suelo y sus pétalos comenzaron a girar alrededor de ambos. Pronto, todos los pétalos de aquel lugar formaron un tornado que los rodeó. El cuerpo de Sweetie comenzaba a sentirse liviano, como si estuviera listo para esfumarse.

—¡No dejaré que te vayas! —gritó Spike con todas sus fuerzas.

En la vida real, las gemas de Spike brillaron intensamente. En el sueño, sus guantes metálicos aparecieron y proyectaron su magia alrededor del cuerpo de Spike, lo que permitió sostener el cuerpo de Sweetie en su lugar. Ella miraba atónita. Pero el destino tenía otros planes, el tornado se intensificó en potencia y esta vez, la potrilla se elevó saliéndose del agarra del dragón. Este miraba al cielo mientras veía a Sweetie mezclarse con los pétalos, fundiéndose con ellos para luego desaparecer completamente mientras los pétalos se perdían en el infinito.

A diferencia de su vez con Rarity, el campo había desaparecido completamente, estaba parado en medio de la nada.

—Dile a mis padres, que los quiero, gracias por cuidarme, y a mi hermana, lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa—susurró el viento por última vez.

De repente, despertó, y todo se puso en cámara lenta excepto el sonido de la máquina de pulsos, que marcaba el fin de los latidos con una larga línea roja. Los padres de Sweetie ingresaron al lugar rápidamente, Spike se apartó chocando contra la pared, su madre se acercó a su pequeña y le dio un par de toques en su rostro para que reaccionara con lagrimas en sus ojos, su padre gritó para que una enfermera viniera a verla y la trajera a este mundo nuevamente. Todo en vano. Si él no pudo retenerla, menos ellos.

Un grupo de enfermeros y un medico ingresaron a la habitación, trataron de reanimarla con todas las técnicas posibles, pero no fue posible, su cuerpo no era capaz de funcionar más en ese estado. Todos esos meses en coma eran la prueba.

Sweetie Belle era el único motivo por el cual ellos estaban hospedados en esa ciudad, por lo que regresaron a Ponyville e hicieron el funeral de su pequeña allí. A diferencia del velorio de Shining, este fue mucho más humilde, con pocos invitados siendo la mayoría familiares y unos cuantos potrillos de la escuela. Spike vistió el mismo moño negro para la ceremonia sin su armadura.

Debido a la distancia, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo no pudieron asistir al entierro. Ellas se enteraron de su muerte casi una semana después. Ahora la casa club y las cutie mark crusaders tienen un miembro menos.

 **XXX**

Pero no todos ven estos sucesos de guerra como algo malo, sino como una oportunidad. Así lo veía el poni misterioso que bajaba unas escaleras a paso lento hasta llegar a una puerta doble de hierro, sacó una llave de su alforja y la abrió, estas rechinaron por todo el lugar. Con linterna en boca caminó por aquellas instalaciones abandonadas hasta encontrar la caja eléctrica, algo emocionado apretó el botón y las luces de aquel lugar comenzaron a encenderse, revelando maquinas varias y elementos de herrería como hornos, yunques y demás.

Con una visión clara, aquel poni caminó hasta una oficina al final de las instalaciones, nuevamente sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro, encendió la luz y fue hasta un gran objeto en la pared tapado con una manta, respiró profundo, tomó la manta con sus dientes y la sacó, revelando un retrato de un poni pintado a casco.

—No te preocupes mi querido ancestro —dijo el poni—, con la princesa Celestia lejos y la guerra terminada, podré restaurar la fábrica, pasaron siglos, pero tu legado de armas volverá más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bajamos un cambio para mostrar el lado triste de los conflictos belicos, ademas de la inclusión de un nuevo enemigo.  
**

 **En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario.  
**

 **nahuelvera2: Gracias por el comentario. Como nadie la adivinó, te la digo, 200% lucha hace referencia a un programa argentino de lucha libre llamado 100% lucha, me gustaba verlo cuando era chico.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	10. En algun lugar de Equestria

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Pasar mucho tiempo en un hospital puede ser un calvario para algunos ponis, pero recibir tres operaciones con meses de tiempo entre una y otra es mucho peor. Así lo sintió el jefe Thunderhooves mientras se recuperaba en la cama del hospital de su última operación para sanar sus heridas de batalla, concretamente hacer reparación y reconstrucción de la zona más afectada por la explosión.

Gracias a la madre tierra, los doctores aseguraron que esa sería su última operación y sólo le restaba descansar unos cuantos días antes de poder volver a su vida de búfalo, claro que acompañado de medicamentos para que su estado no decayera.

Como el hospital estaba diseñado para ponis, los búfalos que lo acompañaron debieron regresar al poco tiempo, siendo Little Strongheart la única de la manada que podía visitarlo. Ese día, ella esperaba fuera de la habitación con una bolsa de gran tamaño a su lado. Al principio, la ciudad le parecía intimidante, con sus grandes edificios, carretas y ponis acelerados en actitud, pero se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo. Incluso se dio el gusto un par de veces de ir a comer a lindos restaurantes cuando Braeburn iba con ella a visitar al jefe.

—Señorita Strongheart —dijo una enfermera saliendo de la habitación del jefe—, ya puede entrar a visitarlo, le gustará saber que está despierto y puede hablar casi con normalidad.  
—Muchas gracias —respondió.

La pequeña búfalo ingresó al lugar, allí, en una cama especial adaptada para su tamaño, con la máquina de medir el pulso a su lado sonando en un ciclo sinfín, estaba Thunderhooves, despojado completamente de sus prendas de jefe y pintura, en aquella cama de hospital, él era sólo un búfalo más. Se acercó hasta él por el lado derecho de la cama donde su rostro no sufrió daño considerable, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, no le gustaba como quedó su rostro luego de la explosión.

—Hola jefe —saludó ella en voz alta, casi gritando.  
—Estoy aquí pequeña, no es necesario gritar —dijo girando su cabeza para mirarla.  
—Lo siento, las otras veces que vine usted estaba durmiendo y me dijeron que intentara hablarle fuerte, tal vez así me escucharía.  
—Te escuché, créeme, fuerte y claro dentro de mi cabeza, gracias por mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en Equestria, no quería irme de este mundo sin saber si mi sacrificio fue en vano o no.  
—N-no estará insinuando que…  
—¿Qué? Oh perdón, no, estoy bien, me voy a recuperar, volveré a la estampidas con ustedes en poco tiempo.  
—Es un alivio.

Permanecieron en silencio, lo único que sonaba allí era la máquina de pulsos.

—¿Trajiste lo que te encargué? —preguntó el jefe.  
—Oh, casi lo olvidaba, aquí tiene.

De la bolsa, sacó una máscara antigua de madera con detalles pintados, rica en historia, y se la entregó. El jefe la observó por unos segundos.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó él.  
—Si —respondió ella—, esa mascara perteneció al primer jefe de los búfalos.  
—¿Y la historia detrás, la sabes?  
—No, creo que nunca me la contó.  
—No creo que haya un momento más adecuado, toma asiento.

Little acercó una silla a su lado y se sentó.

—Hace muchos milenios atrás, cuando las especies de la tierra eran jóvenes y las sociedades pocas, los búfalos, nuestros ancestros con cuernos extra largos, vagaban por la tierra pacíficos, recorrían grandes extensiones caminando, sin nada que los preocupara, sin nada que honrar, sólo se cuidaban entre ellos.

Articular ciertas palabras que requerían muchos músculos faciales le provocaba una ligera molestia, soportable.

—Un día, del corazón del planeta, surgió lo que sería conocido como el primer dragón de la historia, del tamaño de un cuarto de Equestria, fue el primer y único ente capaz de controlar los elementos base, fuego, agua, viento y tierra. Su tarea, según él, era ser el protector del planeta ante amenazas de escala global, pero con el pasar de las décadas de paz, el dragón creyó que las especies se volvían débiles y las futuras generaciones no serían capaces de ayudarlo y ayudarse en caso de emergencias, por eso ideó poner a prueba a todos los habitantes del mundo, para que sólo los más fuertes prevalezcan.

Remojó sus labios antes de continuar.

—Mandó tsunamis, terremotos, pestes, tormentas y tornados, y mucho más. Muchas especies se extinguieron durante la prueba sinfín de aquel dragón. Un día, un poderoso terremoto acabó con la vida de la tribu de este búfalo mientras caminaban pacíficamente, sin más que hacer, el búfalo comenzó a correr sin parar con el objetivo de salvarse del apocalipsis. Corrió y corrió por días sin parar, sin comer ni beber. Hasta que su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse en un bosque en medio de una tormenta, su rostro presentaba cicatrices de su viaje que por poco le deformaban, con lo que parecía lo último de sus fuerzas, talló la máscara que me trajiste y se la puso, así, cuando encontraran su cadáver no se asustaran con su rostro.

Little Strongheart le ofreció un poco de agua, este aceptó.

—Cuando estuvo a punto de morir, escuchó a lo lejos un sonido familiar, se reincorporó y corrió durante otro día entero hasta llegar a una nueva tribu de búfalos, quienes no sabían que hacer para afrontar el apocalipsis. El búfalo enmascarado les dijo "la única forma de salvarse es correr, seremos la estampida que vaya en contra de las reglas del dragón de los elementos, la tierra sufre bajo nuestras patas, debemos salvarnos para ser sus hijos, sus oradores, a cambio, ella nos bendecirá con la vida." Así, los búfalos comenzaron a recorrer la tierra con estampidas, orando por la madre tierra y aquel primer jefe búfalo jamás se quitó la máscara, todo para que su gente no tuviera miedo de su aspecto.

La pequeña búfalo tomó unos momentos para reflexionar sobre la historia que había escuchado.

—¿Y qué pasó con el dragón?  
—Esa es historia para otro día, desde ese día, la máscara pasa de generación en generación de jefes, quienes deciden si utilizarla o no, y se pasa al siguiente jefe luego de que este muere. Ha pasado tiempo, pero creo que es hora de utilizarla.  
—No tienes que utilizarla si no quieres —dijo Strongheart.  
—Pero debo hacerlo, no quiero que mi gente tenga lastima o miedo de mi apariencia, lo supe desde la primera vez que entraste por esa puerta y me miraste, y aunque ya te acostumbraste a mi presencia, sigo sintiendo esa pena que sientes por mí.  
—Lo… siento.  
—No, no te disculpes, además, siempre quise usarla —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

 **XXX**

Spike no quedó muy bien luego de aquellos sucesos. Nuevamente su mente comenzó a jugar con él, imaginando que sus amigas jamás volverían a Equestria, o peor aún, estaban pasando un mal rato o directamente murieron al llegar, o sin siquiera llegar. Trató de despejar su mente haciendo actividades varias, pero nada parecía ayudarlo, o eso pensó hasta que descubrió una manera de distraerse.

Aquel domingo, Spike se levantó de su cama, desayunó como todos los días, arregló la biblioteca y terminó con unos papeles pendientes de la alcaldía, luego comió su almuerzo y salió de la biblioteca hacía la boutique carrusel. Consigo llevaba una mochila llena de elementos de limpieza.

Al llegar, sacó una llave de plata y abrió la puerta, usando su magia abrió las cortinas, iluminando todo el lugar, el cual se encontraba desordenado y sucio. Spike se acercó al tocadiscos que reposaba en una esquina, colocó el disco favorito de Rarity y lo encendió. El brazo se movió hasta ubicar la aguja al inicio del vinilo y descendió lentamente hasta acariciar la superficie del disco. Spike subió el volumen al máximo y fue hasta un armario cercano para sacar una escoba, paños y un trapeador.

La música comenzó a sonar, inició con una canción instrumental de violín. Con su magia, puso un par de cubetas a llenarse debajo de un grifo de agua mientras comenzaba a barrer el salón principal, donde exhibía su ropa en los maniquíes. Una vez que terminó con ello, trajo las cubetas y limpió las ventanas y los maniquíes, dejándolos relucientes.

Luego, una cantante francesa comenzó a cantar su balada romántica. Con el trapeador limpió el piso de la cocina, lavó los platos sucios en la cocina y dejó brillante la mesa, sin rastros de comida alguna. Sacó la basura hasta el contenedor usando su magia para no ensuciar su armadura y puso un aromatizante de ambiente.

Después, un tema orquestal de la banda clásica más famosa del mundo comenzó a sonar, su ritmo era tranquilo. Spike subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Rarity, allí, su caos organizado yacía inmóvil, sombreros sobre los maniquíes, restos de tela en el suelo y varios dibujos sin terminar en el escritorio. Con su magia, ordenó las telas por color y las guardó en las gavetas, limpió su escritorio, ordenando sus papeles y afilando la punta de los lápices. Luego, fue al baño con la otra cubeta de agua y lo dejó reluciente.

Para cuando terminó de limpiar la casa de Rarity, el tocadiscos estaba pasando la última canción de su repertorio. Spike guardó las cosas de su amada unicornio en el cuarto, acomodó sus cosas en la mochila y tomó unos segundos para admirar lo que hizo, justo como lo recordaba, incluso había una pisca de su perfume en el ambiente. Apagó el tocadiscos, guardó el vinilo y lo puso en un cajón cercano. Antes de retirarse, sacó un sobre en blanco, le puso diez monedas dentro, lo lamió y cerró, dejándolo en la mesa junto a la puerta. Salió, cerró la puerta con llave y partió nuevamente a su hogar.

Esa era la rutina que Spike hacía cada semana, limpiar la casa de Rarity. ¿Pero cómo era posible que aquella casa requiriera tal cantidad de limpieza si nadie la habitaba? La respuesta a eso se encontraba en un unicornio que vivía en la casa de al lado, dos días después de que Spike hacía la limpieza, este individuo ingresaba a la propiedad usando una llave secreta ubicada bajo una piedra cerca de la entrada, y desordenaba el lugar; desde dejar sus platos sucios en la cocina hasta provocar un caos organizado en la habitación de Rarity. Todo según las especificaciones de Spike. A cambio de su ayuda, este le dejaba un sobre con diez monedas de oro en su interior.

Al principio, este poni estaba confundido por el pedido del alcalde cuando este se presentó ante él, luego llegó a comprenderlo y ahora, después de meses de ayudarlo, llegaba a cuestionarse por qué se obligaba a pasar por esto. La respuesta a su pregunta podía responderse con una rápida mirada al calendario de la modista, estaba por cumplirse el aniversario de la desaparición de la princesa y los elementos.

 **XXX**

El archimago dormía plácidamente en su cama doble, soñando cosas varias, cuando de repente, el despertador sonó, levantándolo bruscamente. La hora marcada era el amanecer, se sentó en su cama, refregó sus ojos, tomó el vaso de agua que reposaba en su mesita de luz y se levantó para iniciar su día. Desde que accedió a levantar el sol y la luna, su rutina se vio afectada, al principio debió acostumbrarse a utilizar tal cantidad de magia para mover los astros, luego se acostumbró a ello. Tenía dos alarmas, una para levantar el sol y otro para despertar a la luna, debía hacerlo a horario sin falta, nunca temprano, nunca tarde.

Se acercó al armario y sin hacer nada, este se abrió trayendo la capa de archimago típica en su atuendo real, fue a su baño para arreglarse y luego apresuró a teletransportarse al quiosco encima del castillo. Allí, cuatro de los miembros del consejo de los diez estaban presentes y listos para realizar el hechizo. Keldrar los saludó, estos les respondieron y, con la ciudad todavía durmiendo, realizaron el hechizo tal como la primera vez. La magia de color celeste de los cristales flotantes alrededor de la ciudad viajó por toda la ciudad hasta chocar con el cristal que flotaba encima del quiosco, usando su bastón, recitó las palabras del hechizo de memoria y una ráfaga de magia salió disparada hasta la luna, esto hizo que se moviera hacía el horizonte y luego, una segunda ráfaga escapó del cristal para traer al sol por el horizonte. Luego de un minuto, el sol estaba en la posición correcta mientras que la luna descansaba al otro lado del mundo.

Una vez que el terminaron con el hechizo, Keldrar dejó caer su bastón y se llevó su casco a la cabeza, dejando escapar unan expresión de dolor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, archimago? —preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo.

Keldrar respiró profundamente antes de mirarla a los ojos y responder:

—Nos vemos a la noche.

Sin decir más, este desapareció para aparecer nuevamente en su habitación. Allí, fue rápidamente a una de sus gavetas y sacó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, la cual ingirió sin retraso. Pero no fue suficiente, su dolor era demasiado para poder sopórtalo, si no encontraba una solución, las voces en su cabeza volverían a manifestarse más fuertes que nunca.

Nunca creyó en los efectos secundarios que mencionaba el hechizo, pero el daño físico y psicológico que estaba atravesando fue creciendo conforme lo utilizaba, dos veces al día, todos los días, semana tras semana, mes a mes. Ahora creía en las palabras de aquel libro, sólo entes nacidos exclusivamente para mover los astros podían sobrellevar la carga.

Keldrar buscó desesperadamente en el libro, alguna forma de curar estos males que estaba sufriendo, que en cualquier momento podrían matarlo o volverlo loco, o ambos. Revisó y revisó hasta que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

Instantáneamente, casteó un hechizo de supresión de dolor para frenar los efectos secundarios por un minuto para atender al visitante.

—Adelante.

Era su secretaria, la cual sostenía un extraño cristal rojo.

—¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

Pero ella no respondió, sólo acercó el cristal al archimago. Este dudó en agarrarlo, pero al tratarse de su secretaria decidió seguirle la corriente, extendió su casco y cuando lo tocó, una extraña magia recorrió su cuerpo.

— _Busca el resplandor rojo en las catacumbas si quieres ayuda._

La extraña voz desapareció al igual que su dolor de cabeza y alucinaciones. Por un momento se sintió libre.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien archimago?!—preguntó la secretaria.  
—Sí, estoy bien, ¿de dónde sacó esa cosa?  
—Estaba caminando cerca de la entrada de las catacumbas cuando vi el extraño cristal rojo, no recuerdo lo que hice después, ni como llegué hasta usted. Lo siento.  
—No tiene porque.

Ambos miraron el cristal en el suelo que había perdido su color característico, quedando gris.

—Iré a investigar la procedencia de esto, no tardaré —dijo Keldrar transportándose hasta la entrada de la catacumba, dejando a la secretaría sola y confundida.

Aquel lugar era la única manera de enterrar a sus muertos debido al espacio de la isla donde habitaban, sin contar las opciones de cremación y magificación, la cual consistía en convertir el cuerpo del difunto en partículas mágicas las cuales se arrojaban al aire, como las cenizas.

Una vez allí, Keldrar comenzó a recorrer el lugar, bajando una gran cantidad de escaleras, recorriendo pasillos estrechos de piedra y tierra, bajando aun más escaleras y espantando roedores que circulaban por las penumbras usando una esfera de luz mágica que alumbraba su camino. El aire se sentía extraño mientras más bajaba, los dolores de cabeza amenazaban con regresar con cada segundo que pasaba, no estaba seguro si bajar allí fue la opción más sensata, tal vez aquella voz era sólo su mente diciéndole que ya era hora de morir y que descender a las catacumbas era un simbolismo de su muerte.

Todas aquellas dudas desaparecieron cuando vio un extraño resplandor al final del pasillo. Al acercarse, se percató que al otro lado de esa fisura había aun más brillo, usando una parte de su poder destruyó aquella pared, encontrándose con un pozo de veinte metros de largo, algo al fondo brillaba intensamente, como si lo estuviera llamando. Con un simple hechizo de levitación, descendió hasta el final para encontrarse con un cristal de gran tamaño del mismo color que la secretaría le había llevado.

Sin perder tiempo y con un dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba, acercó su casco y lo tocó. Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba flotando en medio de un espacio rojizo, era incapaz de lanzar hechizos o de moverse siquiera.

—Bienvenido, archimago—dijo una voz con gran presencia—, sabía que vendrías.  
—¿Qué o quién eres tú? —preguntó el poni.  
—Eso no importa ahora, te traje hasta aquí por otro motivo.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Ayudarte.  
—¿Ayudarme?  
—Sí, ayudarte —remarcó impaciente—, veo que estás en graves problemas debido a un hechizo, cuyos efectos secundarios no pueden ser tratados con nada mágico y que poco a poco te llevarán a tu muerte, a menos que me dejes ayudarte como lo hice antes.  
—Entonces ese cristal, fuiste tú.  
—Así es, ese pequeño cristal es una ínfima parte de mí poder, el cual puede ayudarte a sobrellevar esa carga tuya, a cambio sólo pido que me ayudes a mí en el futuro.  
—¿Con qué?  
—Todo a su tiempo, poni, entonces, ¿Qué dices?

El archimago quedó pensativo unos momentos. La magia de esos cristales eran algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida, tratar con energías desconocidas siempre era cuestión de riesgos, por otro lado, la vida de todo el planeta dependía de su habilidad para mover el sol y la luna, si moría, era el fin.

—Acepto.  
—Perfecto.

Una corriente mágica impactó en la cabeza del archimago, la cual lo cegó por unos segundos.

—He depositado parte de mi magia en tu cabeza, con ella eres inmune al dolor y a las alucinaciones, lo que te permitirá desempeñarte sin problemas por una semana, luego mi poder se esfumará, por ello debes volver cada semana para renovar el poder, sino los efectos secundarios regresarán más fuertes que nunca.  
—Gracias, no sabes el favor que le hiciste a la tierra —agradeció Keldrar.  
—Descuida, después de todo, también es mi tierra y debo protegerla, adiós.

De repente, despertó en el pozo. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, tal como prometió. Sin nada más que hacer allí, hizo un hechizo de teletransportación avanzado para ir directo a su habitación, no sin antes dejar una marca arcana allí para poder volver sin tener que recorrer toda la catacumba otra vez.

 **XXX**

Un tiempo luego de que aquel poni desconocido abriera la fábrica nuevamente, muchos ponis fueron contratados para pertenecer a la organización. Ahora, en la sala de reuniones se encontraba aquel poni junto con un grupo, discutiendo sus planes para el futuro.

—Muy bien, lo último en la agenda de esta reunión es decidir los planes para el futuro, debemos encontrar la forma de ganarnos la confianza de los ponis para que nos escojan a nosotros sobre nuestra competencia, ¿sugerencias?  
—Yo tengo una —dijo una poni—, debemos ponernos al corriente en cuanto a materiales y planos para nuestras armas. He revisado sus planos y estos son, sin ofender, demasiado viejos para funcionar en la actualidad.  
—Acepto su comentario —respondió—, ¿entonces que propone?  
—Él, es Iron Wrench—dijo la poni sacando una carpeta amarilla con fotos—. Uno de los mejores graduados en la universidad tecnológica y mágica de Equestria, soltero, proveniente de una familia un tanto extraña, es responsable de, entre tantas cosas, las armaduras especiales usadas por las princesas, los gobernadores, los elementos de la armonía y más recientemente, Iron Spike.

El grupo de ponis miró las fotografías de las armaduras, algunas eran simples muestras, otras eran fotos en medio de la acción, como la de Spike.

—Se sospecha que tiene muchos más planos sin utilizar, armaduras, armas y otras cosas.  
—No se ofenda, pero no creo que alguien como Iron Wrench quiera participar en nuestros proyectos, en especial cuando se entere de nuestros métodos —mencionó otro de los miembros.  
—Bueno, siempre habrán otras maneras de obtener sus planos.  
—¿Te refieres, secuestrándolo?  
—No, algo menos drástico, robando los planos.  
—No es una mala idea, ¿y que propone en cuanto a materiales?  
—Yo tengo la respuesta —dijo otro poni sentado en una esquina de la mesa—, el metal que extraeremos de la mina será útil, pero el imperio de cristal ha desarrollado un material mixto entre metal y magia que permite absorber el impacto de las armas en su totalidad, usado en la pelea contra los humanos, garantizando la supervivencia de sus guerreros en gran porcentaje.  
—Muy bien, robaremos esas armaduras también.  
—Jefe, ¿no creé que robar todo eso es arriesgado?  
—No, haremos todo lo necesario para cumplir nuestro objetivo, para cuando lo logremos, ya no tendremos que recurrir al robo o los engaños para crear nuestras armas, todo vendrá a nosotros gracias a nuestra influencia, pero primero debemos ganarla.

Se tomó unos segundos para beber un vaso con agua.

—Muy bien, doy por concluida esta reunión, comiencen con los preparativos para poner a funcionar la mina, debemos armar a nuestros ladrones para que estén listos.

Los ponis asintieron y se fueron de la sala de reuniones, siendo el jefe de estos el último en salir.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este se podría considerar un capitulo de relleno, lo utilicé para relatar lo sucedido con el jefe Thunderhooves y agregar una que otra cosa. Ademas, la ultima parte da hincapie para lo que será el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic.  
**

 **En este espacio, voy a responder los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te hayas acordado de Shining, lo de Sweetie es comprensible porque no tuvo tanta atención como el anterior. Al final, eso ultimo será muy importante para el ultimo capitulo.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


	11. Nuevos Enemigos

**Bienvenidos al ultimo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Spike se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama veía un viejo álbum de fotos que Twilight conservaba en uno de los estantes. En él, se apreciaban fotos de cuando ella era una potrilla y su hermano era un adolescente tratando de sobrellevar la secundaria con sus gustos. Los comics, su fascinación por unos pocos deportes, y parte de su adulación a su imagen personal fueron transmitidos por Shining.

Algunas fotos de los hermanos con Spike se colaban de vez en cuando, esos eran los momentos más felices que recordaba, pasar el tiempo con toda la familia Sparkle. El dragón dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba el álbum y lo colocaba de vuelta en su lugar usando su magia.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Spike? —preguntó Arrow del otro lado— ¿Puedo pasar?

El dragón aclaró su garganta.

—Claro.

El arquero ingresó sólo para ver a Spike sentado al borde de la cama mirando al suelo. Se dio cuenta que todavía estaba impactado por la muerte de sus amigos, al principio le dejó su espacio para que se recuperara, pero al pasar los días se dio cuenta que algo lo preocupaba.

—¿Sucede algo Spike? —preguntó Arrow sin vueltas.

Al principio no quiso responder, luego cedió.

—Es que, Shining murió tratando de defendernos en la invasión de Canterlot, a veces me imaginó que hubiera pasado si estaría vivo, las cosas que podría haber hecho, los ponis que hubiera salvado… a veces me preguntó si su muerte valió la pena.  
—Pero claro que valió la pena Spike —dijo Arrow—. Mira, yo conocí al capitán, era uno de los pocos ponis que podía detener todas mis flechas con su magia, un guerrero con corazón. Gracias a él fue que quise convertirme en el capitán de la guardia real algún día, no tuvimos contacto cuando se fue al imperio de cristal para vivir, pero me hubiera gustado seguir aprendiendo de él.

Spike parecía no tener pista de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, valió toda la pena del mundo, sin su sacrificio ninguno de nosotros estaría con vida.  
—¿Sacrificio? ¿Estás diciendo que?  
—Sí, cuando la princesa Celestia ordenó la evacuación le dijo a Shining y a sus soldados que debían hacer todo lo posible para darles tiempo a escapar. Y aunque yo no fui parte de aquel grupo porque debía escoltar a los ponis a la cueva, ya sabes, por seguridad, vi en sus ojos que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo para salvar a su pueblo. Por el modo en que encontraste a Shining, parece que lo interrogaron para saber donde fueron las princesas y los elementos, pero nunca se rindió.

Spike reflexionó las palabras de Arrow.

—Llegará un momento, tal vez ahora, tal vez después, donde te verás obligado a hacer un gran sacrificio por el bien mayor, un héroe verdadero está dispuesto a darlo todo. Es por eso que Shining será recordado como un héroe por siempre.  
—Creo que tienes razón Arrow, gracias.  
—¿En serio te sirvió? Generalmente no soy bueno dando consejos.  
—Pues, hoy es la excepción.  
—Me alegro, recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento, nos vemos a la tarde —dijo Arrow saliendo del lugar.

 **XXX**

Unos días pasaron y en el imperio de cristal los ánimos habían vuelto a la normalidad luego de la partida de su príncipe. Ahora los ciudadanos esperaban con ansias el nacimiento del bebé real para agrandar la familia.

Desde su regreso, el turismo fue uno de los grandes atractivos del imperio, no todos los días un imperio ancestral regresaba de su destierro luego de mil años. Gracias a ello, el imperio se convirtió en el destino turístico más elegido por muchos años.

Pero no todos los ponis ajenos al imperio iban de visita.

Ese día en particular, un grupo de ponis que empujaban una enorme carreta estaban varados en medio del imperio, tratando de arreglarla. Los residentes observaban curiosos la escena mientras ellos discutían entre sí para resolver su problema.

—¡Ya estuvo! —gritó una de las ponis— ¡Iré por ayuda, no se maten entre ustedes mientras no estoy!

La misteriosa yegua miró a su alrededor y divisó a dos guardias en un callejón haciendo guardia en una puerta, luego caminó hasta ellos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo luego de discutir tanto.

—Disculpen —dijo amable—, tenemos unos problemas con nuestra carreta, ¿podrían ayudarnos por favor?

Los susodichos se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron.

—Por supuesto señorita, con mucho gusto.

La poni guió a los guardias hasta la carreta, al ver a la autoridad decidieron dejar de pelear.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Los ponis compartieron una mirada de complicidad en sus rostros hasta que la poni respondió:

—¿Pueden decirme si esto duele?

Los guardias dejaron escapar una mirada de duda antes de sentir como una aguja los pinchaba, rápidamente sus sentidos se nublaron, los músculos les temblaron y sus cuerpos se sintieron extremadamente ligeros antes de caer al suelo, noqueados.

—¡Ahora, vamos, vamos, vamos! —dijo aquella poni.

El grupo subió a los guardias a la carreta y luego la acercaron hasta la entrada del callejón. Sin perder el tiempo, fueron hasta la puerta que estaban custodiando y la patearon, abriéndola de golpe. Allí, se revelaba que aquel lugar, al cual le hicieron inteligencia durante días, era el depósito de armaduras del imperio de cristal.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —gritó un guardia al otro lado de la sala.  
—Diablos, inmovilízalo, ¡rápido! —ordenó la poni.

Un pegaso vestido con ropas negras recorrió la sala rápidamente y usando el mismo método que con los otros guardias, puso a ese poni de cristal a dormir.

—Bien, comiencen a extraer.

Un grupo de los ladrones comenzó a sacar las armaduras del lugar y ponerlas en cajas mientras que otro se encargaba de subir dichas cajas a la carreta. En tres minutos, lograron desvalijar el lugar completamente. Algunos de los ponis en el exterior notaron cosas extrañas y corrieron a llamar a la guardia. Una vez que todo estaba cargado y listo, dejaron a los guardias en el suelo del callejón, se pusieron unas mascaras, los ponis más fuertes tiraron de la carreta y comenzaron su fuga a través del imperio. A lo poco de comenzar, un grupo de guardias logró alcanzarlos y siguieron de cerca a la carreta, disparando flechas. Pero los ocupantes no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, sacaron de sus alforjas unos dardos tranquilizantes y dispararon contra los guardias, los cuales cayeron uno a uno hasta que al final ninguno los perseguía, logrando escapar con éxito.

 **XXX**

Algo similar ocurrió en Ponyville unos días después, esa noche el pueblo estaba de fiesta, celebrando otro año de fundación. Esa celebración consistía en un banquete de comidas tradicionales, música y baile, a diferencia de otros años, este ofrecía una gama variada de cada cosa, debido a la variedad de ponis que ahora vivían en el pueblo.

Como todos estaban ocupados celebrando, los ladrones, esta vez en un grupo más pequeño, arribaron al pueblo sin problemas y se dirigieron a la casa de Iron Wrench, nuevamente con inteligencia previa para evitar incidentes. Al ser un pueblo tranquilo en la mayoría del tiempo, los ponis no acostumbran a poner seguro a la puerta principal, por lo que ingresar no fue un problema para ellos. Revisaron la casa de arriba hacia abajo en busca de los planos, pero no encontraron nada.

—Recuérdame darle un buen golpe a Purple Joy por no darnos buena información —dijo la misma poni que condujo a los guardias hacia la trampa.

La luz artificial de aquella casa revelaron los rasgos de la poni, un pelaje amarillo con melena violeta brillante.

—¡Encontré algo! —gritó uno de ellos desde el otro lado de la casa.

El resto acudió hasta el dormitorio de Iron, donde se encontraron una caja fuerte debajo de su cama, era larga de un color gris oscuro.

—Preparen el gel explosivo —ordenó.

Durante un minuto pusieron un gel de alta reacción en los bordes de la puerta para abrirla sin hacer mucho ruido. Pusieron una mecha, la encendieron y salieron de allí rápidamente. Se escuchó un sonido de quemado seguido de un estruendo por la puerta que cayó al suelo, y allí estaban, planos de diferentes tamaños enrollados y guardados en tubos.

—¡¿Quién anda allí?! —preguntó una voz desde la entrada.  
—Tomen todos los planos y salgamos de aquí —ordenó la poni.

Los demás obedecieron, metieron los planos en alforjas y saltaron por la ventana, escapando hacía el bosque. Al subir a su habitación, Wrench vio la escena desconcertado, sus planos fueron robados quien sabe por quién, en su mente tenía una lista de seres capaces de hacer eso debido a su trabajo, pero no había tiempo para pensar, debía recuperarlos.

Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó, no sin antes apretar un botón en su pechera metálica para que su armadura se desplegara por el resto de su cuerpo, al caer, ya estaba dentro de su traje de batalla, listo para alcanzar a los ladrones. Sin perder tiempo, encendió la linterna de su casco y prosiguió a perseguir a los responsables del ilícito, el sonido de su cabalgata podía escucharse no muy lejos de allí. Al poco tiempo de iniciado su escape, notaron que una luz los alumbraba y los seguía de cerca, al principio pensaron que era un grupo de guardias, pero resultó ser uno, con una muy extraña armadura.

—¡Ya saben que hacer! —dijo Rogue Sun.

Los unicornio del grupo sacaron unos dardos de sus alforja y dispararon contra Wrench, pero estos rebotaban sin hacerle daño, pronto se dieron cuenta que su armadura lo cubría completamente.

—¡No funciona!  
—¡Pues dispárenle con su magia o algo, debemos perderlo de vista!

Los unicornio procedieron a dispararle ráfagas de magia, pero Wrench lograba esquivarlas fácilmente, pero al ver que los arboles podían obligarlo a ir en cierta dirección y convertirlo en un blanco fácil, decidió usar sus herramientas para planear en el aire, usando una mezcla de aire comprimido para impulsarse y unos ganchos arrojadizos que se incrustaban en los árboles para elevarse y darle dirección. Con gran agilidad se desplazaba de árbol en árbol, confundiendo a sus tiradores, cuyas ráfagas ahora se estrellaban en las ramas o terminaban en el aire.

—¡Ustedes son únicos, denme la pelota! —ordenó Rogue Sun al ver que su enemigo se acercaba cada vez más.

Miró hacia atrás unos segundos, tratando de predecir su trayectoria según la dirección donde los ganchos golpeaban. Parecía imposible, pero los nervios y un poco de miedo estaban presentes en aquella poni terrestre que desde hace años no realizaba un trabajo de robo como este, con un poni extraño persiguiéndola. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y, viendo como uno de los ganchos se incrustaba en un árbol a su derecha, arrojó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacía allí. Producto de la suerte o la precisión, o ambas, aquel objeto redondo impactó en Iron Wrench haciendo que este cayera al suelo, la pelota cayó junto al cuerpo del unicornio y se partió en dos, liberando una nube de humo verde que rodeó al poni. Cuando este se incorporó, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se desmayó producto del gas, haciendo que los ladrones cumplieran su cometido y escaparan de él.

 **XXX**

Iron Wrench despertó al amanecer, algo mareado, maldijo su mala suerte y regresó al pueblo para informarle a Spike y Arrow lo sucedido, para así tal vez estar preparados por si regresaban.

—Por suerte no traje todos los planos aquí, sólo los necesarios —agregó viendo el lado positivo.  
—¿Cuáles tenías? —preguntó Spike preocupado.  
—El plano de tu armadura, mi armadura y otros tanto de trabajo, pero no eran tan importantes como para preocuparse, además tengo copias de todos en mi casa en Hoofville.

Pero cuando Arrow estaba por cambiar de tema, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la cabeza del ingeniero, por poco lo había olvidado.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Arrow.  
—Creo que… no… oh no…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Spike.

Estuvo unos segundos sin decir una palabra.

—Durante mi estancia aquí en Ponyville, estuve trabajando en un proyecto personal experimental que involucraba la construcción de una armadura de gran tamaño pero… no…  
—¿No qué? —preguntaron Spike y Arrow al mismo tiempo.  
—No creo que lo puedan armar, eran planos incompletos, insuficientes para poder armarse, ni siquiera la parte interna estaba completa, seguro lo van a desechar apenas lo vean.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar.

—Quiero que construyamos esto —dijo el jefe poniendo los planos en la mesa.  
—Pero señor —dijo uno de los ingenieros—, estos planos están incompletos, tardaremos mucho tiempo en poder terminarlos, sin contar las pruebas y…  
—El tiempo es nuestro aliado, tómense todo lo que necesiten para terminarlo, usen todo el metal mágico de las armaduras del imperio de cristal que necesiten para ello, hasta eso se me ocurrirá algún plan.

Los ingenieros se retiraron del lugar con los planos robados, una vez solo admiró por unos segundos el cuadro de gran tamaño de su ancestro.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

 **XXX**

Pasaron tres semanas del robo de los planos, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos invertidos en su búsqueda, no lograron dar con los ladrones o el escondite donde se los llevaron. Wrench estuvo frustrado por varios días hasta que se le pasó el enojo.

Fuera de eso, las cosas fueron tranquilas, en ninguna parte de Equestria se registraron robos con el mismo modus operandi, pero tanto Arrow como Spike y Wrench no podían evitar aquella sensación de peligro, como si algo grande estuviera a punto de suceder.

Ese día, Spike estaba firmando unos papeles en la alcaldía con un vaso de leche a su lado. De pronto, sintió un ligero temblor en su silla, imaginó que era actividad sísmica común y siguió con sus papeles. Nuevamente, sintió el suelo temblar, su vaso de leche produjo una onda por cada movimiento, esto se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Preocupado, salió de la alcaldía para buscar la fuente de los temblores, su búsqueda lo condujo hasta el límite sur del pueblo, encontrándose con Arrow y Wrench en el lugar.

Al llegar su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa, pero no se comparaba con la expresión de Wrench, quien veía atónito como una de sus creaciones cobraba vida frente a sus ojos. Y era todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba, al menos estéticamente, era un poni gigante de cinco metros de altura hecho totalmente de metal, es como si solo le hubieran puesto una carcasa para tapar el interior en vez de preocuparse de darle un buen acabado.

—¿Con que nunca podrán terminarlo? —dijo Arrow.  
—Bueno, son mejores de lo que creí.

De repente, el poni gigante rugió furioso, el grito de aquella maquina se escuchó por todo el pueblo, alertando a los ponis que salieron de sus casas asustados. Los guardias ordenaron a los ciudadanos ir al otro extremo del pueblo para que nadie resultara herido.

El gigante se puso en guardia, esperando alguna reacción del trio que buscaba detenerlo.

—Déjenlo a mi—dijo Arrow.

El arquero preparó su arco y sacó una flecha de su carcaj, apuntó al monstruo y disparó. La flecha salió a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra la maquina, pero esta solamente rebotó y cayó al suelo.

—Rayos, veamos que hace contra esto.  
—¡Espera! —dijo Spike.

Pero el unicornio hizo caso omiso al pedido y se lanzó contra el poni gigante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzó un golpe con su casco gigante, pero el arquero lo esquivó con facilidad. Seguidamente, comenzó a golpearlo en los costados, pero el enemigo no se inmutó ante los golpes, como si no pudiera sentirlos, luego intercaló sus movimientos con ráfagas de magia y golpes de su arco en una gran coreografía. Pero todo fue inútil, luego de unos segundos sin efectos, el gigante agarró al unicornio, quien intentaba en vano zafarse usando su magia, y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacía una de las casas del pueblo, este atravesó la ventana y chocó contra la pared.

—¡Arrow! —gritaron ambos.  
—Ríndanse, o ustedes pasaran por lo mismo —dijo el poni de hierro.  
—Debemos atacar al mismo tiempo —propuso Wrench.  
—Está bien.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció, cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron a la maquina que estaba cayendo hacia ellos, pero lograron salirse del camino al último momento. Este levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, lo que permitió a ambos llegar sin ser detectados y usando sus fuerzas aumentadas, Spike por su magia y Wrench por su armadura, comenzaron a golpear al poni de hierro. Esta vez, la maquina no se quedó parada e intentó devolverles los golpes usando sus cascos, su cola, la cual se alargaba a necesidad, y su cabeza, pero no pudo, ambos eran rápidos y la inexperiencia del poni que controlaba la maquina en su interior era una clara ventaja.

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, dos ponis y Rogue Sun observaban la pelea desde lejos, esperando pacientes a que la maquina acabase con ellos.

Al ver que los puños no funcionaban, Spike y Wrench decidieron usar sus espadas. El ingeniero dio un salto y sacó su hoja oculta, el dragón por su parte concentró parte de su magia en su garra en forma de punta para cortar y golpearon por arriba y abajo respectivamente. Para su sorpresa, la hoja oculta del ingeniero se rompió y la garra de Spike ni siquiera rayó la armadura, en respuesta, el poni gigante hizo un movimiento rápido y golpeó a ambos, arrojándolos lejos.

Adoloridos y algo agotados, se incorporaron mientras recuperaban el aliento. Cerca de allí, Arrow se levantaba adolorido, por un momento pensó que no podría contribuir a la pelea debido a que no tenía poderes especiales o una armadura única, sólo flechas, eso hizo que arrojara su arco con una gran sensación de derrota, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, un objeto cilíndrico al lado del arco llamó su atención, lo rodeó con su magia para verlo más de cerca, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en especial cuando descubrió que habían más cerca. Usando un pedazo de cuerda, ató cuatro de esos objetos a sus flechas y se acercó a la ventana, allí pudo ver como sus amigos eran golpeados por la maquina, sin perder tiempo encendió la mecha, calculó la distancia y el tiempo que le tomaría a la flecha llegar y la lanzó, y sin que el poni se diera cuenta esta nuevamente rebotó al lado de su cara, pero esta vez explotando un segundo después.

—¿Quién hizo eso? —dijo el poni de hierro.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron otras cuatro flechas que chocaron y explotaron en él, dejando una nube de humo a su alrededor. El trio se preguntó si eso había funcionado, pero no, la maquina permaneció inmóvil, sin daño aparente. De pronto, una de las patas de la maquina comenzó a cambiar para convertirse en un cañón, luego apuntó a la casa donde estaba Arrow y disparó, la bala de cañón voló rápidamente hasta pasar por la ventana, romper unas paredes y partir en dos la viga principal que sostenía la casa, provocando que esta cayera sobre el arquero.

—¡Arrow! —gritaron ambos al unísono.  
—Tengo una idea Spike, distráelo—propuso.  
—Está bien.

Sin perder tiempo, Spike le disparó ráfagas de magia que impactaban en su rostro y cegaban su visión. Aprovechando la situación, Wrench corrió a toda velocidad y activó el sistema de aire comprimido, lo que le permitió dar un gran salto y ganar altura, seguidamente activó su bota con un comando especial, lo que la convirtió en una maza con picos la cual usó para dar un gran golpe a la cabeza del poni gigante. Imaginó que la fuerza aumentada de la bota sería suficiente para romper la cabeza, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, sólo hizo que se enojara, con gran fuerza agitó su cabeza hacia arriba y lanzó al ingeniero al aire, pero antes de que este escapara usando el aire comprimido la maquina le dio una patada con sus cascos traseros, como si de un árbol de manzana en época de cosecha se tratara, y lo lanzó lejos sin desmayarlo.

Enojado, Spike corrió hacia la maquina, esquivó un par de sus ataques y sacó sus puños de magia gigantes, se puso debajo de la cabeza y saltó, dándole un gancho seguido de un golpe con garra izquierda y otro con garra derecha. Confundido, vio como estos se rompían frente a sus ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que la maquina fuera capaz de resistir tanto daño? Pero no pudo razonar cuando la maquina le dio un cabezazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

Cerca de allí, el grupo se preparaba para salir a la luz y llevar a cabo su plan, pero en ese momento Spike, débilmente, se puso de pie y miró atrás para ver a un casi desmayado Iron Wrench.

—Ríndete Iron Spike —dijo el poni gigante.

El dragón debía pensar en algo rápido, pero ya había utilizado todas las técnicas mágicas que conocía y ninguna parecía hacerle efecto. ¿Por qué era tan poderoso…?

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par cuando lo descubrió, o al menos cuando pensó en aquella posibilidad. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero no había nada más que probar.

Determinado, corrió hacia el poni gigante, este intento aplastarlo con ambos cascos delanteros pero Spike logró saltar por encima de este y caer detrás.

—Atrápame si puedes —dijo Spike.  
—Por favor no lo sigas, por favor no lo sigas, por favor no lo sigas —rogaba Rogue Sun.

Para su mala suerte, el gigante de hierro prosiguió a perseguir a Spike lejos del pueblo. Al estar cerca del bosque, Spike imbuyó sus piernas con magia para darles fuerza y saltó, ganando una gran altura y cayendo en el bosque, el poni gigante aceleró su paso como si nada le importara y comenzó a atravesar el bosque, arrasando con todo árbol que se atravesara en su camino, el choque con los arboles no le hacía nada a la armadura.

Mientras tanto, el ingeniero se reincorporaba algo atontado todavía por los golpes recibidos, observó a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, imaginó que Spike tuvo algo que ver en eso, luego recordó a Arrow cuando vio aquella casa destruida y corrió a ayudarlo. Al llegar, movió un par de escombros y una viga hasta sacar al arquero, el cual se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo con su arco entre su cuerpo y los escombros. Al salir, sacudió su cuerpo para limpiarlo de polvo y miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a Spike.

—¿Dónde se fue? —preguntó Arrow.  
—Hay algunos arboles caídos, si los seguimos tal vez lo encontremos.

El guardia asintió y ambos corrieron tras el rastro de destrucción, en ese momento, el grupo de ponis salió de su escondite y no titubearon en perseguir al ingeniero y el guardia para interceptarlos y evitar que ayuden al dragón.

La persecución llegó hasta la base de una montaña al otro lado del bosque, Spike aterrizó forzosamente utilizando una burbuja de magia para evitar daño, una vez en tierra, echó un vistazo a la montaña que se erigía hasta el cielo, razonando el plan que tenía en su mente. Unos instantes después, la tierra volvía a temblar y la máquina de gran tamaño se hizo presente frente a Spike. Sin perder tiempo, el dragón dio un gran salto y con la ayuda de sus guantes se sostuvo de la montaña sin mayores dificultades y comenzó a escalarla, el poni gigante por su parte adaptó sus cascos con puntas metálicas para aferrarse a la montaña y poder perseguir a Spike sin problemas.

Una vez que alcanzó una gran ventaja sobre la maquina, puso su garra derecha en punta, la cubrió con magia y seguidamente la clavó dentro de la montaña, usando un esfuerzo considerable hizo que su magia saliera de su garra y recorriera el interior de la montaña. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, gotas de sudor comenzaron a brotar de su frente a la vez que un cansancio familiar invadía su cuerpo, provocando que su cuerpo se debilitara y unas ganas de tomar una siesta se acrecentaban. Con cada golpe, la magia de Spike recorría más y más, alcanzando una gran altura y anchura.

De pronto, una sombra cubrió los rayos del sol, al girar vio como uno de los cascos del poni de hierro se acercaba a toda velocidad y lo apresaba contra la montaña, las vibraciones de ese golpe hicieron que pequeñas cantidades de piedras se desprendieran y cayeran sobre la maquina, produciendo un sonido diferente al acostumbrado.

—Estás acabado Iron Spike —dijo la maquina con marcada voz mecánica—, cuando acabe contigo, volveré a tu pequeño pueblo y acabaré con todos sus habitantes. No habrá sobrevivientes.  
—Si yo muero, tú te irás conmigo.

Con eso dicho, Spike tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó fuego verde contra la maquina, el cual no tuvo gran efecto, pero la obligó a retroceder para tratar de recuperar la visión, esos segundos de libertad fueron suficientes para que el dragón usara el puño gigante en su garra derecha y golpeara con toda su fuerza el punto donde estaba el agujero. La montaña misma se estremeció mientras esa última oleada de magia desquebrajaba la piedra y provocaba una gran avalancha que atrapó a ambos en su carrera a la base. Antes de impactar, Spike se encerró en una burbuja, una por una las rocas de gran tamaño impactaron sobre él, pero su agotada magia no pudo aguantar más allá de la sexta roca y esta se rompió, dejando que la montaña lo sepultara hasta taparlo completamente.

O al menos, eso creía.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba por una rendija y golpeaba a Spike en la frente. Allí estaba él, luchando por respirar en ese lugar, intentó mover sus brazos y piernas, pero era inútil, las rocas lo aplastaban como si no llevara la armadura puesta. Estaba agotado, con heridas internas graves y cuando la adrenalina se le acabase, adolorido. No podía mover la cabeza, su vista se fijó en el punto de luz, la única luz que le quedaba. En ese momento, no podía hacer más que pensar.

«Shining… Ahora pienso como tu… el sacrificio es la última voluntad más noble».

En el exterior, algunas piedras continuaban cayendo desde lo alto. En Ponyville, los habitantes apreciaron como una parte de la montaña desaparecía, algunos sintieron temor, otros rezaban para que Spike saliera victorioso.

«Wrench estará furioso cuando encuentre mi armadura abollada y llena de sangre… Arrow se enojará por haberme enfrentado a esa cosa solo».

En medio del bosque, Wrench y Arrow ataban al trío de ponis vestidos con una copia de la armadura del ingeniero a un árbol. Habían sentido un gran temblor proveniente del final del camino de destrucción en medio de su pelea. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a Spike.

«Lo siento chicas, no podré estar con ustedes cuando vuelvan, espero que puedan perdonarme… al menos… todo terminó».

Rocas volaron por el aire, la tierra volvió a temblar con cada paso que la maquina necesitaba para salir del agujero en el que aquel dragón la había enterrado. Una considerable cantidad de aire comprimido escapaba del poni de hierro, como si este se estuviera ajustando.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Voy a excavar hasta el último centímetro de piedra para encontrar tu cadáver! Mejor ahórrame las molestias o incineraré a todo Ponyville —gritó la maquina furioso.

Una piedra cayó encima del único agujero que le daba luz a Spike mientras este dejaba escapar una lágrima. Incluso luego de dar todo de sí, no había triunfado. Su más grande acto resultó en vano.

La maquina comenzó a golpear el suelo en busca de Spike, al no encontrarlo, siguió buscando en otro lugar, pero tampoco funcionó. Mientras tanto, el dragón sólo podía limitarse a sentir la tierra vibrar a su lado mientras aquella cosa se desplazaba y golpeaba, impidiendo que se durmiera. Al pasar los segundos, pudo sentir como la maquina se posicionaba encima suyo, imaginó que sería su fin, pero el poni de hierro se encontraba pensativo, tal vez debía volver a buscar a sus cómplices para que ayudaran a encontrar el cadáver del dragón. No importaba, sólo estaba allí, quieto y en silencio.

De pronto, una pequeña piedra cayó sobre la maquina, el sonido que produjo fue suficiente para que una epifanía llegara a Spike, ese era el mismo sonido que escuchaba al estar junto a Wrench mientras este producía sus cosas pegándoles con un martillo o cuando veía a Arrow entrenar con el muñeco de práctica y este golpeaba su armadura. Un golpe contundente a un objeto metálico, sin nada mágico que absorbiera el impacto tal como lo haría una armadura del imperio de cristal que perdió su beneficio mágico luego de sufrir mucho daño.

«Un último esfuerzo…».

Cubrió su brazo derecho con lo último de su magia, su garra derecha también, luego la puso en punta y respiró hondo. Con un rápido movimiento, apuntó su brazo hacia arriba, disparó una ráfaga de magia, la cual tenía una figura parecida a la hoja de una espada de color verde, y recorrió la corta distancia entre Spike y la maquina cortando todo a su paso hasta salir a la superficie y atravesar al poni de hierro sin tapujos, tal como había imaginado, justo por el medio. La punta sobresalía del otro lado con sangre, y esta comenzó a recorrer la magia de Spike a medida que esta se disipaba. El ocupante dejó escapar una toz con sangre y accidentalmente movió unos mecanismos en el interior de la armadura, lo que provocó que esta cayera de costado.

Lo hizo, ahora podía cerrar los ojos por fin y descansar por toda la eternidad.

«Un último… esfuerzo…».

 **XXX**

Fue extraño para él despertar horas después, sus parpados le pesaban, su vista se fijaba en el techo, intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero este estaba enyesado. Aquel aroma de hospital que le desagradaba invadía nuevamente sus fosas nasales, la máquina de pulsos hacía lo mismo con su sentido de la audición. Tenía miedo de mover alguna parte de su cuerpo y despertar el dolor, o eso pensaba hasta que un par de conocidos entraron a la habitación.

—Seguro que hoy despierta —dijo Arrow.  
—Celestia te oiga.  
—Vamos ingeniero, debes tener un poco de fe.  
—La tengo, es que estuve rodeado gran parte de mi vida por médicos y doctores, ya sabes.

Mientras discutían, la enfermera se acercaba para abrirles la puerta.

—Seguro que entiendo, pero como guerrero tengo un sentido para este tipo de cosas, estoy seguro que…

En ese momento, la enfermera abrió la puerta y ambos vieron con asombro como Spike estaba sentado en la cama con expresión cansada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Ambos corrieron y lo abrazaron gentilmente. Cuando se separaron pudieron verlo mejor, casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, su brazo enyesado, y la armadura yacía sucia, abollada y algo ensangrentada en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Cómo sobreviví? —preguntó Spike.  
—Te encontramos cuando llegamos al lugar del derrumbe, estabas debajo de la maquina, te sacamos y te trajimos a urgencias —explicó Arrow.  
—Estabas al borde de la extinción mágica, pero los médicos lograron salvarte y curar tus heridas físicas —añadió Wrench.  
—Ahora debes descansar hasta que te demos el alta y puedas terminar tu recuperación en casa, alcalde Spike —finalizó la enfermera.

Spike asintió y la enfermera se retiró para darles privacidad. El dragón intentó en vano usar su garra mágica para alcanzar un vaso con agua, olvidando que no tenía la armadura puesta, pero Arrow le hizo el favor y le alcanzó.

—¿Qué sucedió con el poni dentro de la maquina?  
—Muerto.  
—Rayos.  
—No te culpes, a nosotros se nos escaparon unos cómplices de la maquina pensando que estaban desmayados —agregó Wrench.

Spike bebió su vaso con rapidez.

—Debo admitir —añadió el ingeniero—, lo que lograron con uno de mis planos incompletos es impresionante, convirtieron mi armadura de gran tamaño en una maquina de batalla. Tengo que analizar la máquina de cascos a cabeza.  
—Es por eso que debemos encontrar a los responsables, la maquina, los ladrones, todos están conectados, no debemos perder tiempo —dijo Spike tratando de levantarse.

—Wow, wow, alto allí héroe —dijo Arrow.

La palabra héroe retumbó en la cabeza de Spike.

—No soy un héroe.  
—No, esta vez no puedes decir eso Spike, salvaste al pueblo, y tal vez a toda Equestria de una gran amenaza, diste todo de ti para detenerlo, hasta el final.  
—Yo provoqué la avalancha —admitió avergonzado.  
—Incluso estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para hacerlo, eres un héroe Spike, con todas las letras —dijo Arrow.  
—Si yo soy un héroe, entonces los tres los somos.  
—No sé si vaya a acostumbrarme a todo ese rollo del héroe —admitió Iron Wrench.

De pronto, un cantico se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto de Spike que daba al exterior. Arrow cargó a Spike en su lomo y los tres se acercaron hasta la ventana, cuando su imagen apareció, la multitud de ponis afuera gritaron y ovacionaron a los tres, mayoritariamente a Spike. Unos repetían sus nombres una y otra vez, otros solo gritaban desaforados y en total descontrol. La noticia de la batalla contra la maquina gigante se esparció de la noche a la mañana por toda Equestria, y aunque no se conocían todos los detalles, ya se especulaba sobre los actos heroicos de Spike y compañía. La prensa ya esperaba que Spike diera su versión de los hechos. Ahora, el nombre de Iron Spike era conocido por casi toda Equestria.

—Creo que no tienes opción, compañero —respondió Arrow.

Al final, Iron Wrench no se acostumbró a la fama de ser heroe, pero si que la utilizó a su favor. Despues de aquella batalla, continuó ayudando a Spike en la lucha con la organización hasta desmantelarla por completo. Luego se convirtió en un ingeniero conocido y muchos ponis contrataron sus servicios, obligandolo a viajar por toda Equestria repetidas veces. Pero sus más importante contribución a la sociedad equestriana fue aceptar trabajar para Celestia en el desarrollo, producción y evolución de las armas y sistema de combate de la guardia real.

Luego de aquella batalla, Arrow Shot ayudó a Spike e Iron en la pelea con la organización, pero no llegó a contribuir hasta el final, ya que fue llamado para servir como guardia en Canterlot una vez que esta fue reconstruida. Siguió en contacto con ambos por carta y ocasionales visitas. Cuando las princesas y los elementos regresaron del planeta humano, y la sociedad volvió a la normalidad, Arrow cumplió su más grande sueño de convertirse en capitan de la guardia real, el cual se encargaría de restaurar y dirigir a la nueva generación de guardias hacia un nuevo y brillante mañana.

Spike siguió perfeccionando sus poderes, logrando asi desmantelar la organización que deseaba obtener poder para sus propios beneficios. Luego, la paz llegó a Equestria, una paz inusual luego de todo el conflicto. Meses y meses sin problemas, más allá de los habituales de ser el alcalde de Ponyville, obligaron al dragón a colgar los guantes magicos y su casco para siempre. Cuando los elementos y las princesas regresaron, Spike corrió a toda velocidad y lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar a Twilight en busca de su perdon por las cosas que se dijeron antes de la batalla.

Ella lo perdonó, ambos volvieron a ser felices, genuinamente felices.

Las acciones de Spike se conocieron casi al instante de su regreso, por lo que el dragón y sus amigos fueron conmemorados por la misma Celestia en persona, convirtiendose en los defensores de Equestria, quienes velaron por la nación mientras esta estuvo vulnerable.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia continúa en "La Leyenda de Brave Rick: La Prueba del Profeta".**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

 **En este espacio me gustaria agradecer los reviews dejados en el ultimo capitulo por parte de:**

 **nahuelvera2: Gracias por el comentario. Pobre sweetie, no creo que Rarity se lo vaya a tomar muy bien.**

 **Linkwarriorx: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a mi seguidor de platino, Linkwarriorx0, quien devotamente siguió este fanfic hasta su culminación, mencion especial a nahuelvera2.**

 **Ahora voy a usar este lugar para responder los review dejados luego de acabar con el fanfic, por parte de:**

 **Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por tu comentario. Lastimosamente, mucho de lo que dices no se sabrá, pero gracias por interesarte. Con respecto a lo de seguidor de platino, te lo ganaste, siempre estuviste para comentar mis fanfics, por más largos que fuesen.**

 **El Lector de Fanfic: Gracias por tu primer comentario. Tambien aprecio tus palabras, de verdad, pero al final no hicieron ninguna diferencia. Espero poder verte en futuros proyectos.**

 **nahuelvera2: Gracias por tu comentario. Como verás, si tiene un final.**

 **Si les gustó el fanfic, dejen review, si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarme no muerdo, recuerden que tengo una pagina de fanfiction llamada exelion fanfiction, pueden buscarlo por FB y seguro les sale.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
